The Winds of Rebellion
by The Demon Prosecutor
Summary: During his life, Lelouch believed time travel was impossible, but when faced with a choice to redo his rebellion, he accepts the chance gracefully. Now that he is back, he finds leading a rebellion will not be easier, especially not with changing things along the way. Join him on his journey as he fights a familiar war once again, but with the stakes raised higher.
1. Turn 0: A Choice Offered

**Code Geass: Lelouch the Reborn**

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

* * *

><p>He looked down at his sister's small form and felt his heart sink as she glared at him with so much malice, hate and disappointment. He flinched and looked away, muttering to himself. "Please, forgive me someday, Nunnally." He smirked sardonically at himself, silently scolding himself for even thinking about it, having such a foolish hope.<p>

After all he'd done, even Nunnally, his dear, kind, forgiving sister, probably couldn't find the necessary strength to forgive him for all his crimes. Especially ones he'd committed early in his campaign, at the very beginning, when he didn't care about anything but revenge, when he was still so drunk on his newly acquired power, when the loss of innocent lives meant only a miscalculation on his part, when he still thought of his comrades as pieces in a game of chess. Worthless pieces of wood he troublelessly moved and decided their fate. Then, he was but a coldblooded killer

"Don't worry, Nunnally, everything will be over soon, in just a matter of minutes, I'll be dead you will have your peaceful world." The hated Emperor whispered softly, more to assure himself than anyone else. He knew his sacrifice was necessary, but his cynical side still believed he was but a simple fool for believing in his perfect world. Maybe his crazy plan would work, but for how long? How long would it be until the world's governments got greedy and started another was despite his sacrifice? However, it was too late now. He would die in just a few minutes and all of it won't matter – the world deserved a few years' peace after all he'd put it through during his short, albeit cruel, reign.

"If only I could go back... Euphie, Shirley, Rolo... I'm sorry." He shook his head at such a silly thought and looked at the sky. If he guessed right, this day would be celebrated as a holiday. Why would it not? The world's greatest enemy, the tyrant even worse than Caligula and Nero, killed on this very day. Lelouch thought about all the innocent souls that had to be sacrificed because of him. During the last few days of his reign the guilt continuously ate him out, even in his dreams, no _especially _in his dreams, those nameless crying faces, Suzaku's angry face, the betrayed looks on the Black Knight's faces. Even Nunnally's piercing glare.

The good old Euphie, the sister he'd violated and twisted in the worst way, successfully killing the girl he knew, albeit unintentionally, then forcing her into ordering a massacre over the Japanese, killing thousands of them just because he told her a bad joke while explaining his power to her. The power of Absolute Obedience was indeed a curse, the heaviest burden for its wielder. Then, the worst of all, he milked her for all her worth and exploited her, her massacre being the catalyst of his rebellion, he even ended her life himself, killing a part of himself in the process. Another name on his list of regrets, another wound on his black heart, another face that haunted him in his worst nightmares.

Who'd think that the Black Prince, Demon Emperor, even the original Zero himself would find his happiness in the act as dark as death itself? He felt its dark hands extending and getting closer to him, ready to pull him in an embrace, the last one he would ever receive, but still welcomed it warmly as he glanced at his executor; his long time best friend, masked as Zero as he made his way to him. He took a moment thinking about his alter ego, Zero. At first, he created it to kill the emperor, and now he was one himself! Oh, the irony. He would have laughed, he really would, but the situation was too grim for that.

Multiple gasps were heard as The Evil Emperor's heart was pierced by his closest friend's sword. The world is saved! Zero showed up, again! Those thoughts were in their minds, every single of them gaping at the sight before them.

Much to his pride, he didn't yelp, scream or even groan as his heart was penetrated by that blade, a sword he'd chosen himself. One could say it was rather unnecessary, that somebody could've just sniped him and finished with it. But no, it was supposed to be memorable, the Demon's end brought to him by his own damn sword. It was overly dramatic, indeed, but blame it on his flair for the dramatics. One could choose the way to arrange his own suicide, right? Oh, Lelouch was truly the man of theatrics until the bitter end. He was really like an anti hero from a Shakespeare drama. Self sacrifice, a desperate attempt when there are no other options left, a last resort. Rather cliché ending for an individual like himself.

This was his punishment for all the sins he'd committed, all the pain he'd brought and all the deaths he's guilty of. His mission – Zero Requiem was finished. It was a plan really out of this world. Becoming Emperor and then declaring war on the entire planet and ruling with fear as a weapon, only to make people hate him with all their hearts. Then, Zero the miracle man comes and saves the day, killing the evil Emperor and creating a new world for Nunnally, with Zero posing as her knight. For the whole world he had fooled, Lelouch Vi Britannia would sacrifice his life, the enemy of all, and give everyone the chance to begin anew.

The boy knew that by directing all the hatred in the world to himself only, he can make them work together for once. His vision was getting blurry , and the world started to slowly disappear in front of his eyes.

Suzaku pulled the sword out of him and since it was the only reason he was still standing, he slid all the way down, only to stop by his sister. He didn't like keeping secrets from her, but he hoped that one day, she'll realize how much he truly sacrificed for her sake – that he loved her the most, as he was about to toss that thought away he heard her say - more shout for the whole world to hear:

"Big brother, I love you!"

Even though he couldn't breathe, the befallen emperor smiled and voiced his last thoughts using the last bit of air that still resided in his lungs."Yes, I have... destroyed the world..." he coughed painfully, his blood splattering over his sister's hands, but she seemed not to care about it, holding him even closer to herself, her quiet whispers of prayers for his life never ceasing, even as she felt his life slowly slipping from him in a shape of a red pool of his blood. Finally, after a couple of seconds, he found the remaining strength that had yet to leave him and managed to finish his last words, the ones he knew his sister will remember forever. "and created... a.. new.." With that, he passed away wearing the promised smile, feeling pleased that he made the rotten and corrupted world he himself lived in, disappear with him, into the eternal darkness, under the shining sun of his homeland.

It was all over, the era of Demon Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia. Or that's what the whole world thinks. Unlike them, something or someone had other plans for the supposed fallen 99th Emperor of Holy Britannian Empire.

* * *

><p>Chapel, barely one mile away from the execution site<p>

It was a pitiful sight, indeed. The self proclaimed gray witch praying in a church that had ordered her execution so many years ago, the same church that set her on a stake and burnt her until nothing was left of her, praying, begging for a miracle on her knees, the newly shed tears sliding down her face, eyes closed deep in prayer. She prayed to whatever god there is to save Lelouch from his undeserved demise, the only contractor she cared about, who wasn't only means to an end.

She recalled when, in the same church, months ago he told her his fatal plan. She was his very shield, defending him sometimes from the shadows, sometimes from the frontlines. She protected him from all his enemies, but ironically, in the end she couldn't save him from himself.

They were sitting in a church next to each other, a veil of silence washed over them. It was strange really, how alone the two were, but still found comfort in the presence of each other. No words were needed to be exchanged, they understood each other perfectly, like two sides of the same coin.

Then, she decided to break the silence, softly asking him the question that bothered her for a long time. "Are you sure about this, Lelouch?" He looked at her, his eyes hard in sheer determination. " I must be. This is the only way I can create a peaceful world for Nunnally."

She nodded. "I... see. In the end, Nunnally is all that matters to you. "

"That's not correct."

"How so? She's the reason you've become the Demon Emperor, declared war on the whole world and planned your suicide so perfectly. It's a good plan, taking all the hatred of the world on your shoulders, then taking it away with your death. Still, is there any other way?"

"There was Nunnally's way, but in the end one of must be killed with the sword of Zero, and I'm just making sure it's me." He answered, now not even looking at her. He was still so young, she noted. He was not even twenty in age, but still held the wisdom of those great people before him. His face was like the one of a battle-scarred general who won countless battles but still lost himself in process.

Then, he rose and headed for the exit. "Also, to answer your question – i'm doing this for you, too my dear/.../ We both know that I can't fulfil your wish anymore, but try at least to enjoy the world i'm creating. Also, if that makes you feel better, I promise you that I will die with a smile on my face."

Her flashback was interrupted as the connection between Lelouch and her slowly shattered into nothingness.

She felt her heat stop for a second, and knew that it was over. Slowly, she got up from her kneeling position feeling the now familiar wetness swell in her eyes. In the 700 years of her existence, she has refused to cry, to let her feelings out of their cage, but there's first time for everything. Ever since she met him, Lelouch has managed to make her feel things she never even knew existed. He was truly unlike anyone she's met in her long life. A wet tear found its way down her face onto the cold floor below. This, she decided, was the last time she ever cried. For Lelouch, she would be happy, no matter what. She owed him at least that much, after everything they've gone through.

* * *

><p>Unidentified location<p>

Suddenly, his eyes flew open. Surprisingly Lelouch didn't find himself in the heights of Heaven, nor in eternal fires of Hell. He was in a completely white space which was so quiet he could hear his own heart beating slowly. Wait... beating? _But, I'm dead_

He looked at his surroundings, only to find nothing but endless white. _Where am I?_ He examined the place, but his genius mind couldn't come up with a solution. Is this where everybody goes after death? The corners of his lips curved upwards a little at the thought that after all, he didn't go to hell as many had predicted he would. Is going to be stuck here for eternity? For all the sins he'd committed, it wouldn't surprise him, even if they were for the greater good.

Then, a raspy voice stopped him dead in his tracks, seemingly out of nowhere."Lelouch Vi Britannia" He flinched at the mention of his name. "Do you feel regret for any of the sins you have committed during your life?"

"I believe there is no point in asking. No matter how deeply I regret them, they were for the greater good in the end. Something i'm sure the people I've killed wanted all along. Not that it justifies them." He admitted, images of Euphie, Rolo and Shirley flashing in his mind, triggering the familiar ache in his heart.

Then, he heard laughing. "Do you honestly think that by killing you, world will have true peace? It will last for maybe two or three years until every country is repaired, then it will all go again. It's a never ending circle. The future of human race is war! An everlasting war!" Even if he didn't want to admit it, the voice was right.

"Why are you telling me all of this anyway? Who are you?" He had a theory who this mysterious voice could be, but he still needed to hear it himself. As on a cue, a huge cloaked figure appeared in front of him out of nowhere.

Its arms and legs were slim and it was all black besides a pair of piercing blood red eyes. His eyes widened and he backed up a little. "Are you death?"

The figure chuckled again, this time even louder than before. "You could say that." He pointed his finger at him. "You, Demon Emperor of Britannia gave me a lot of work during your life, no matter how short it was. The most people think I enjoy when someone dies, but it truly is the opposite."

"Death not enjoying its job? People tend to make you look like you endlessly enjoy bloodshed."

"Indeed they do. It gets pretty boring as time passes. However, even since you got your geass I've been watching your every single move. You amused me quite a bit, more than any other human ever has." Death spoke again in that bone chilling voice of his.

"Oh, is that so? You're pretty talkative and relaxed for someone who's supposed to be as dark as death." Came the almost sarcastic reply, followed by a smirk.

The figure laughed yet again. " So I've been told. Would you prefer I had a grim reaper costume?"

Lelouch's eyebrow twitched a little and he quickly changed the subject. "Is this what they call limbo? A place not in the world of living nor dead?"

Death nodded at that. "As deductive as ever. Do you think I talk with every human? I talk only with the special cases. Like yours for an example." He started walking and gestured Lelouch to follow him. " Do you think that by merely ending your life as a martyr you would redeem yourself in the eyes of those who you killed?"

Lelouch mumbled in response and bowed his head in shame at the grim reminder of his sins. "Well, I never said I did. I know well that my sins are in most cases unforgivable and that I deserve to rot in hell."

Death sighed, as if bored all of sudden "Do you want to know the reason you're here with me?" Lelouch just nodded.

"For you to see, I don't know where I should put you. If I put you in Hell, i' m making injustice to the people who believed in you, who gave away their own lives for your goals. And you've made far too many sins to be in Heaven. And personally, you 're the only person I ever owed a debt of gratitude. I, too am a part of God, just like you. It seems wrong to just leave you die like this. "

"Why, thank you." Lelouch said with a wry smirk dancing across his lips.

"Before we part and I decide what to do with you, tell me one thing. If you had a chance to redeem yourself and correct your mistakes, would you accept it, knowing that if you do one wrong step, you will spend eternity in hell?" The cloaked figure asked with a hint of amusement in its voice – which didn't go unnoticed by Lelouch who guessed that it's enjoying this immensely,

Lelouch frowned at the question. _"He knows I'd never refuse, why bother asking? Maybe he takes personal pleasure in tempting people like that? Much like C.C."_ He snorted at the thought of the grey witch.

"I'm still waiting." The voice then snapped him back to reality, if the place could be called reality.

Emperor sighed and provided him with the answer he wanted to hear. "As a matter of fact, I'd gladly do it. That's the least I can do in the memory of the people who I killed, intentionally or not."

Death nodded approvingly, seemingly satisfied, even giving him an applause. "Very good! Hereby you shall hear my final judgement!" Death raised his hands dramatically, as if trying to mock Lelouch's sense for theatrics.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia, You shall be given another chance. I will send you back in time when you have yet to receive the power of the King, your geass! I'm sure I don't need to tell you what will happen if you go the wrong way again. With that, farewell!" The figure completely disappeared and Lelouch started to feel a little dizzy as he was sucked into the typhoon of time.

"What have I gotten myself into?" thought Lelouch as he felt his consciousness slipping away ever so slowly and the whiteness of limbo shifting to blackness.


	2. Turn 1: Shinjuku

Code Geass: Lelouch the Reborn: Turn 2

Lelouches eyes flew open as a warm hand had been pressed against his forehead. He jerked his head away at the sudden touch, only to find his own pair staring into warm brown eyes of Sayoko, his old maid. She backed away, as if scared. He snickered. _"As if a ninja would be scared of somebody like me."_  
>She bowed her head and muttered. "Sorry Master Lelouch, I didn't mean to wake you; you looked sick, so I wanted to check on you."<p>

Wait. Sayoko isn't supposed to be here, and he noticed that he wasn't laying on a satin covered bed he used as the Emperor, it was his old bed in Ashford – is it possible he really met Death?

"N-no, that's impossible." Lelouch whispered and looked at his surroundings. It was really his old home, his home for 7 years. He blinked at few times and came to the inventible conclusion. He's not dreaming – he's given the second chance. _"I'm not going to let it go waste."_ He clenched his fist.

"_How blind was I last time? I didn't see how much this woman cared for Nunnally. I might start fixing my mistakes starting with her."  
><em>  
>"Master Lelouch? Are you okay? Do I need to call the hospital?" Her question coated in worry snapped him out of his thoughts.<p>

"Sayoko… I never got to thank you." He looked at her, his tone serious, without a slight dishonesty.

Sayoko eyed her Master, to say she was utterly and completely confused because of his sudden act was an understatement. "For what, if I may ask ,my lord?"

"For protecting Nunnally and myself all these years. I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate that."

She blinked a few times before broking in tears, realizing what his words meant. " My lord, I never thought you cared that much. Thank you."

He handed her a tissue and smiled at her, enveloping her hand in his. " I need you to promise me that you will always be Nunnally's shield."

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

As she turned to leave, Lelouch remembered something important. "Sayoko, what day is it?" If this was before he met his witch and acquired his geass, he would to know how much time he has to prepare himself for the day.

"Uh, September 12th, I think. " His eyes narrowed; It was day before the "poison gas" Incident. Wasn't It ironic that he met his witch on Friday 13th? He supposed he can somehow get into that old cafe Jeremiah often talked about. What was its name? The Drunken Deer? If he can get Orange then maybe-

Sayoko's stern voice interrupted him. "You're not going somewhere dangerous to gamble again? Just because your sister is away for a day doesn't mean you can do whatever you wish." He cringed at the mention of his crippled sister. Flashback of her telling him that they're enemies and her pained expression as he died flashed in his mind_. Nunnally… how can I look her in the eyes after all I've done?  
><em>  
>After a couple of deep breaths, he finally composed himself and answered.<br>"Huh? No, I won't go in a while." It was only half true. Getting his Knight Of Orange without the help of his geass would prove to be difficult, even considering his crazy loyalty towards his mother.

He scowled at the thought. _"That woman doesn't deserve someone like Orange to be so loyal."_

"Anything else, my lord?"

"Actually yes, Sayoko I wish for you to train me martial arts, if that's okay with you, of course." He knew that his weak constitution made things more problematic than they already were in his past life, so this seemed like a good idea.

Just as he said the last word, his was tackled to the ground and he felt Sayoko's fingers gripping his head and pulling on his hair.

"Who are you? What happened to Prince Lelouch? If you're here for Nunnally you will have to kill me first to get to her!"

"Sayoko! Get off me, woman!" Realizing it was really him, she backed off and Lelouch was allowed to breathe again.

After quite a few deep breaths, he pointed at her, still breathing heavily "See? This is why I asked you to train me!"  
>She looked at his tired expression and nodded in understanding. "I get it. I'm sorry, but it was so unlike you that I had to check it for myself."<p>

She turned around and walked towards the door, but not before suggesting him to shower.

He sighed as he was finally alone and went to the bathroom to do so_. I mustn't change the future too much. If I do, I won't know what could change. This time I'll really do it right. No more unnecessary deaths. No more rewriting Shirley's memory, no more hearing her mutter her last words to me and having to smile at Rolo after hearing it. "Rolo… what am I going to do with him?"_ He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"He's probably still in the Order, he shouldn't propose a problem in this current time. I'll deal with him when the time comes. For now, I shall just relax and spend some time with the council." He shrugged.

He then got in his Ashford uniform and went to school.

After school, he went to the café, only to find out that Jeremiah didn't show up at all in two days. He scowled, rubbing his temples tiredly. " There goes that plan. I'll meet him after I deal with Clovis." Tomorrow, everything will officially start again – his new life could begin.

He still needed to correct some mistakes in his plan for Shinjuku he made in his past life. Like the Lancelot. If he could prevail Suzaku from becoming the pilot, his plan would work perfectly.

"Now only to think how to do such thing…" He put his head in his hands and pondered for a few minutes as hot water sprayed his spine, relaxing his sore muscles. "I can't kill him; that's for sure. It would ruin Zero's debut. Maybe I should hide him after he gets shot?" He shook his head at that. "No, he would die from bleeding."

He sighed and stopped the water. To a normal person, being short on time and needing to plan so many things that could go wrong would be mission impossible, but thanks to his time as the masked revolutionary Zero, who had a habit of doing impossible, Lelouch was used to it.

Sighing in defeat he decided to leave things as they were. "Just this time, I know Lancelot's weakness and I could steal it for the rebels." He smirked at the thought of Lloyd's face after he's told his toy was stolen. "Now that I think about it, Lloyd was never a patriot. For him, life was a game and people were toys. Maybe I can convince him to join the Black Knights so he could work on the Lancelot and possibly Guren as well, without even using my Geass, since doubling his budged would do. But still, his assistant Cecile might pose a problem."

This time, he decided there was no room for failure, so he prepared well for the day ahead of him.  
>He put a gun in one of his hidden pockets, a smoke bomb and took a knife from Sayoko, just in case something goes wrong, even if he knew it was highly unlikely. The Prince even bought some chocolate and a couple of frozen pizzas for the witch.<p>

With that, he went to sleep knowing it was probably his last night on his own bed in a while.

After the classes finished he saw Rivalz walking towards him. He smiled at him and waved.

"Hey buddy! Ready for that chess match with that nobleman? What was his name again, Bernandotte? The guy's insane! If you win this one, we won't need to go gambling for weeks!" Rivalz was ecstatic, but who would blame him? His friend was famous for never losing a single match!

Lelouch nodded and they got into the bike."Yeah, sure. Lead the way_!" With this, I can get some extra funding for the future Black Knights. Currently, they're just a bunch of terrorists, so money should do the trick._

As they drove towards the facility, Lelouch couldn't help but wonder when the announcement will be made.

After a brief chat, the two arrived in front of a large building and entered, finding the nobleman and his opponent, an old Japanese man.  
>The fool's downfall was his own time limit of merely twenty seconds per move.<p>

As per usual, Lelouch started with the King, followed by his black knight and to the nobleman's horror he won, in exactly eight minutes; his new personal record, according to Rivalz. As expected of royalty, the nobleman paid out of pride. He merely looked at him and took the suitcase filled with money, leaving the building with Rivalz in tow. _Now to get to that truck.  
><em>  
>"Hey Rivalz, you go back, I have some personal business to take care of."<p>

"Understood buddy! See ya In class. Don't forget to tell me if you want me to drive you next time." He saluted him jokingly and drove his bike back to school. _Well, that was easier that I thought it would be_.

Knowing the truck was supposed to crash in about five minutes, he decided to hide himself and wait.

As the truck crashed, Lelouch got in. He examined the capsule, trying to find a way to open it_. How did it open last time anyway? Ah, yes; it was an accident_. Maybe there are some instructions? But knowing his luck, there weren't any. Lelouch felt as if Lady luck despised him for some reason. He never once won because of luck, it was always his intelligence and advanced planning.

Then, he heard a loud thump as the door opened, revealing a single soldier; his old and last friend Suzaku.

"Freeze, you murdering terrorist scum!" Suzaku ordered icily and aimed his pistol at him.

Lelouch wanted to laugh at the sight but refrained from it with great difficultly. Instead He merely clicked his tongue. "Is that how you talk to your best friend, Suzaku Kururugi?"

Suzaku put the gun down immediately and stuttered. "Lelouch? Is that really you? I'm sorry!"

"Just help me open this damn capsule."

Suzaku's eyes widened at his answer. "Haven't you heard? There's poison gas inside of it!"

"No. Inside of that capsule is a single girl who was used for human experiments by Clovis la Britannia!"

"H-human experiments? But how do you-" suddenly, the capsule burst open, revealing just what Lelouch said only seconds ago – a bound girl. "We've got to help her!" As they were untying her, Suzaku asked Lelouch a question that bugged him.

"Are you really with the terrorists? I mean, I know you hate your country but terrorism is just-"

Lelouch cut him off. "Wrong place and wrong time. You can ask me later."

Suzaku nodded, pleased that his friend was no terrorist. Then Lelouch heard a familiar, rough voice of that annoying royal guard captain. "You fools! Don't touch that! It's a top secret! What is a britannian student doing here?"

Suzaku tried to explain himself to the captain, and Lelouch tried to wake C.C. up by shaking her gently. "C'mon witch, you're not helping me!" he whispered softly. She just sent him a sleepy glance.

"You have no rights to question my orders, you Eleven! Kill the terrorist!"

Suzaku froze at that. "B-but sir! He's not a terrorist, he's just an innocent civilian! Soldiers are not supposed to kill them!"

The Captain frowned. "You've got some nerve, I'll give you that!" then a cold sadistic smile made it's way to his face. "…. However, if you wish to oppose my order, then so be it!" Even if he knew what was going to happen next, Lelouch still flinched as the bullet made a hole in his friend's back. The Officer then looked pleased at his handiwork. Giving an impression of a proud cook who just finished making a delicacy, while Lelouch still held C.C.'s hand, hoping the Witch will offer him their contact soon enough. Knowing he was testing his luck, he picked her up bridal style and pointed his mini gun at her head while smirking at them.

"Now, now, Clovis wants her alive, does he not? So why don't you all drop your weapons?"

His words angered the Officer and he pointed his gun at him. "Why do you think you are, schoolboy? You've got no rights to order me around!"

"I assure you, Clovis won't be pleased if you kill her!" Even if his voice was cold, Lelouch silently prayed for his witch to wake up soon. He can't continue like this, he knew they're gonna shot him whatever he tried.

"Well, what do you say about this, hmm schoolboy? We've managed to locate the target, but terrorists killed her and injured a soldier who tried to save her from a terrorist. Of course, your role would be the terrorist."

"It sounds rather interesting, but I think I've got a better one."  
>The Officer merely cocked his head to the side. "Oh, pray to tell?"<p>

Just as he was about to shoot, he felt now the familiar throbbing in the back of his head. He sighed contently as time stopped, just like the last time.  
><em><br>"Is your life precious to you?" C.C.'s voice ringed in his head as she appeared in front of him._

_"Finally! You don't know how close I was to testing my luck and using you as a meat shield. It is unlike you to be this late, my dear…" he uttered her real name and poured all the feeling from the bottom of his heart into it, as if he'd known her for years; which he theoretically did. Her eyes widened in shock and she backed away slightly at the mention of her real name._

_"How did you…"_

_He raised his hand and looked at her dead in eye. "Later. Now offer me the contract, will you? I'm really looking forward to getting my geass back.."_

_She narrowed her eyes at him, eyeing in warily. "Fine. But you better have a good explanation for this!"_

_He gave her a small smile. "Of course I do. Now, I solemnly accept this geass and its life of solitude."  
><em>  
>Lelouch came back to present, feeling his geass activate. He covered his left geass eye and started to laugh. The laugh was cold, as if he wanted to mock them. His power was finally back! The Officer's grin just widened and it looked like he was really amused by the turn of events. "Now, now schoolboy, have you gone crazy? Are you looking forward to death?"<p>

Lelouch stopped laughing and uncovered his eye, enjoying in the looks the royal guards were giving him. He gave them a few seconds to look at the geass sigil and finally answered them. "As tempting as it sounds, I'm afraid I have a better idea. Lelouch Vi Britannia orders you to obey my commands to the letter!"

_"To think I've merely killed them last time, when they're clearly more useful to me alive than dead."_

At first they were confused to hear his real name, but their confusion was soon replaced by the pure obedience towards him. The horrified look on captain's face vanished and he even got on his knees and looked at him with a face of a dog eager to please his new master. The other guards quickly followed the suit.

"Happily your majesty! What are your orders?" They shouted fanatically.

He smirked, pleased that his geass worked like a charm. "You." He pointed at the captain. "I don't need you, kill yourself." He nodded and pointed the gun with which he was ready to blow Lelouch's brain a minute ago to his head, and pulled the trigger, but not before letting out a fanatic shout "As you wish, your majesty!"

The rest of the guard remained unfazed by it, not even blinking as their commander's brain colored the wall behind them, which pleased Lelouch.  
>"The rest of you, I want you to go down there and protect the Japanese people at all cost! If they ask you why you're helping them, tell them that a cloaked person who calls himself Zero sent you."<p>

They nodded. "Anything else, milord?"

He looked at Suzaku's unconscious form, feeling sorry for his oldest friend. "Also, take this boy to the medics. After you finish everything, I want you to die, all of you."

They saluted him and with a quick "Understood your majesty!" left him and C.C. alone. _Now, whose Knightmare did I take last time? Ah, yes; it was Viletta's. I could barely pilot that crampled Sutherland before, but it might be handy.  
><em>  
>As on a cue, Villetta's Sutherland suddenly crushed the wall and appeared in front of him<em>. Talk about good timing. <em>He rolled his eyes mentally. _  
><em>  
>Villetta suspiciously eyed the boy - he looked britannian enough, maybe even royalty since those sharp amethyst eyes weren't usual for commoners. But still, if he was, what the hell was he doing in a middle of a massacre? The unfazed look in his eyes nerved her. He was looking at her as if he was expecting her! "Maybe he's with the terrorists?" She shook her head at that. No he's a britannian; a proud Britannian would never do such thi-<p>

Her breath stopped for a second as she noticed the dead Royal Guard captain laying in a pool of his own blood in front of the student, a crazed look on his face.

She gripped her commands tightly, ready to fire if he tried something. "What happened here? Did you kill that officer over there, boy?" Her voice was still so confident, he noted. So confident, so foolish!

He did nothing, just stared at her coolly, without a trace of fear. "Answer me! Or else.." She shouted, losing her temper and fired a couple of bullets in the wall, hoping to scare him but, as Lelouch knew she was going to do it, he didn't even twitch, he just looked at the holes lazily. "_My, my, for an annoyed person, she sure shoots good."_

He then turned to her deciding to pull that old Alan Spacer trick. " My name is Alan Spacer and my father's a duke. My I.D. is in my breast pocket and after you see for yourself who I am, I'll ask for your protection_." Now to give her a flicker of hope_. _Oh, how I'm going to enjoy when I crush it!"_ When we get to my father, I'll make sure that you're going to get a well deserved promotion." He raised his hands up in the air, and his voice was clear, loud and without a trace of dishonesty, but it still held a slight demanding to it, as if he was real son of the Duke.

"Nobility? If he's telling the truth, then all the years spent in this rat hole of an Area will be rewarded!" She eyed the teen like a predator and almost licked her lips. Her time has finally come!

"But still… I need to be sure of it!"  
>She then got out of her Knightmare and pointed a gun at him, the predatory look in her eyes gone and it was replaced by another which dared him to do something funny. "Don't move! I'll take out your I.D.!" Commanded Viletta<p>

He nodded. "_Ah, she's so easy to manipulate. After I geass her, she'll be a good sleeper agent. Why didn't I think of this the last time? And if she dares to oppose me like the last time, well let's say she won't have her happy end with Ohgi."_

"Before you do that…" His eye lit up again "I want you to obey my every command!" Her eyes reddened as she visibly relaxed and dropped the pistol down. "Yes, milord. What do you please?" she asked in a servile tone, as a slave would to its master.

"First, give me that Knightmare and help me put her in it." He gestured towards C.C. who was still asleep.

"Of course your majesty. The code number is X-G-2-1-G-2-D-4" She handed her key to him and picked C.C. up.

After they successfully put her in, she looked at him, awaiting her next orders. "You have my thanks, miss Nu. Now, you will come back to the battlefield and wait for me in G-1. Also, if someone questions you about your Sutherland, tell them terrorist stole it while you tried to help an old nobleman. Also, don't investigate the death of that Officer over there, and you're not allowed to talk about seeing me with anyone." With that, he dismissed her.

Lelouch got into the Knightmare and let C.C. rest against his chest, while still giving him space to pilot it. He frowned at the simplicity of the machine as he was used to the more advanced pieces like the Gawain and Shinchiro.

"I guess I'll make Rakshata or Lloyd to make me a substitution till I get my hands on the Gawain." He mumbled, familiarizing himself with the machine.  
>After all, he was Zero, soon to be leader of the greatest anti-britannian organization. He can't use a mere modified Glasgow or Sutherland, not this time, that is. "I might ask Kallen to give me some classes in piloting as well. I am a slightly above average pilot, but that's about it. Too bad my mother's piloting skills aren't in my blood, too"<p>

He smiled a little as he felt C.C. sneak her arms around his waist trapping him like a snake would do to a mouse, breathing softly on his neck. _Guess that's how being a Cheese-kun plush doll feels like_. He chuckled, making a note to himself to tease her about it later.

"Now, to rescue my dear Q-1." He mumbled as he pulled out a radio from his uniform slowly, trying not to wake C.C.

Kallen Stadtfeld or Kallen Kozuki how she preferred to be called was barely managing to survive against two Sutherlands that were chasing her one armed Glasgow only thanks to her outstanding piloting skills and as well as her instinct to survive.

She glanced and cursed at the power levels of her Knighmare. "Damn! Only thirty minutes left!" Seems like I'll see Naoto earlier than I expected, huh?

"Those two are approaching! I might use the slash harkens, at least to distract them from attacking the civilians!" She was ready to fire them, but her communicator suddenly sprang to life.

"The west entrance. Go there." An unfamiliar, but calm voice commanded her. She narrowed her eyes. _"Is this a trap?"_

"What? Who are you? How did you know this frequency?" She knew every single member of their group and this mysterious voice didn't sound like any of them. How could she not? Their group was just that small.

She heard the speaker sigh. "As hot tempered as ever.Q-1." She raised her eyebrow at that.

"Is that how you speak to a person who's ready to save you? Just go to the west, at least it couldn't be worse than it already is. So, Q-1 if you wanna win, you'll have to trust me." The voice finished.

Who the hell was this weirdo? Why call her Q1? Silently agreeing with him, she decided to head for the west, but not before threatening him "This better isn't a trap, or else…" The voice chuckled, interrupting her. "What? Are you going to kill me with that old Glasgow?" She scowled at the dry mirth dripping off every word.

She maneuvered her Glasgow towards the west, while two Sutherlands followed her like dogs, the gap between them becoming smaller and smaller by second. Damn those purists!

"Good. I see followed my instructions, Q1. Now there is a train coming at you, so jump on it! I'll deal with the Purists." She did as instructed, and jumped onto the train, while it hit one Sutherland. The second one was getting ready to blast her to bits, but then somebody fired a couple of slash harkens, destroying the machine.

"Who ever this guy is, he's good." She noted approvingly.

"Shot by friendly fire?" Jeremiah gasped. Was the Sutherland stolen from someone? "You there! What's your name and unit? We're after one armed Glas-" His words were cut off as the traitorous unit opened fire at him, blowing one of his Sutherland's legs and at the same time damaging the frame's cockpit. Just as he was about to turn on the eject system, a bullet fled towards him, hurting his left arm. He began to breathe heavily, cursing the shooter on the radio before ejecting.

"Sorry Jeremiah, but you're of more use to me with your reputation still clean." Lelouch muttered absently. After ceasing fire, he quickly hid his Sutherland behind a ruined facility, waiting for the rest of rebels to show up.

Finally, seconds later he saw Ohgi and the others running towards Kallen, their rifles in hand.

"Kallen!" Ohgi called out, relieved that she was alive and breathing. "What the hell was that radio message earlier?"

She looked at them, confused by the turn of events. Why was the voice helping them anyway? "The voice contacted you too?"

"Sure did! He saved us." Was Ohgi's reply, who was as confused as her.

"You too? He seems to be some kind of a genius! You have any idea who he might be?"

Ohgi scratched his head. "Maybe it's someone from the Liberation Front? Maybe even the man of miracles, Todoh himself?"

"Nah, why would he help us of all people? We're not known enough, I bet he didn't even hear of us!" Tamaki voiced his thoughts.

Kallen was ready to reply, but the radio crackled to life again. "Are you the leader?"  
>"Ugh, I guess." Ohgi stammered, apparently very nervous about speaking with the voice.<p>

" I must say, it's flattering to hear someone comparing me to Todoh, but I must disappoint you; I am not him. My name is Zero, the enemy of corruption and Darvinism in Britannia!"

Now they were really confused. Who the hell was this Zero persona? "Zero, as if nothing?" asked Kallen, skepticism clearly evident in her voice.

The Voice, or rather Zero answered without missing a beat. "Zero can be everything, it's a symbol! Did you know that in a way even Britannians are numbers they despise so much, too? The Britannian homeland is also Area Zero! Now, we can discus it later, but right now we have a battle to win! I present you the cargo in that train over there, they are the tools for our victory! Just obey my commands and we will defeat Britannia and stop this cruel massacre."

Kallen's Glasgow opened the train, and the rebels gasped at what they saw; a bunch of brand new Sutherlands.

Tamaki was as always, the first one to speak up. "I don't know who this Zero guy is, but he sure knows his what he's doing! I swear this guy's- "  
>Ohgi raised his hand to indicate him to stop talking. "We thank you for this, Zero. But that doesn't mean we trust you. To us, you're just a voice. Why should we obey you?"<p>

"Uh, let me see… I gave you some brand new Sutherlands, your ace pilot; Kallen if I am not mistaken listened to me and escaped the Purists. I'm sure I wouldn't go through all that just to kill you off. Besides, I am your only hope to win."

They couldn't disagree on that. "Alright. We'll trust you." Ohgi said after a couple of seconds.

Lelouch smiled. "I'm glad you see it my way. Now, Q1 your energy fillers are almost empty, correct? Recharge them, but stay in the Glasgow; your unit will act as decoy. I will contact you again in ten minutes." With that, the radio went off, leaving the confused rebels in their thoughts.

If he could describe his day in a couple of words, the Third Prince Clovis La Britannia would probably describe it as catastrophically boring. The only thing that kept him from going back to bed was probably a party thrown in his honor by some rich businessman, and Clovis guessed it was his way of arranging some benefits for his own construction company; not that Clovis would actually grant him any. The old fool seemed unaware of it and constantly reminded him of it during the party. Then, Bartley showed up with the news of his "pet" project being stolen by the terrorists. Those stupid Elevens!

Normally, he did what any proud britannian would do; he ordered his military to obliterate Elevens and their petty ghetto. He expected it to go smoothly, he would hit two insects with one stone; elevens and he would get his project back. Hmph! Those unworthy elevens shall pay for murdering his beloved siblings Lelouch and Nunnally Vi Britannia. Clovis was one of people who truly cared about their well being which included Cornelia and Euphemia, Odysseus and even Schneizel. Little did people know that Clovis's first reason for coming to Area 11 was finding their bodies, since he felt that they deserved a proper burial, but all he could find were the remains of elevens.

He was sitting on his throne in his G-1, his head resting on the palm of his hand. He sighed tiredly, cursing the purists silently and their inability to defeat a small, weak terrorist cell with no more knightmares than an outdated red Glasgow! When this is all over, he'll have them ruined! He ruffled his blonde hair with one hand, but he was quickly snapped out of his musings by one of the soldiers. "My lord! Enemy spotted at point F-31"

Clovis didn't even bother to look up. "Eh? How utterly pedestrian of them." He waved his hand at Bartley and the man took it as a cue and started barking orders. " Tell Alec's squad to go right in! Then, have Eugene and Vallerie to strike from the rear!"

He sighed. Why are those pathetic dogs even trying? The Empire will remain superior no matter what they do, no resistance cell has ever defeated Britannia in battle.  
>"Sir Vallerie and Eugene both lost!" Another soldier reported, pointing at the red LOST signal.<p>

That snapped him out of his thoughts, it could be only one thing. "An ambush?" Could it be that they were using their own IFF signal as a double edged sword?

Bartley leaned uncomfortably over the tactical display, his mind in chaos because of the constant beeping of the computer which indicated more lost knightmares. "Send in the Laszlo squad!"

"Could they be using our military weapons, hmm Bartley?"

The said man whipped around to face the prince. Even if Clovis didn't show it, he was furious on the inside. He was being humiliated by a couple of Elevens! Bartley has known the prince for a long time and immediately recognized his ire. "That's the only explanation, your majesty. I'm afraid they tracked down a trait with some fresh Sutherlands."

Clovis raised his eyebrow. "Oh, and whose idea was it to let the train through a battlefield?"

Bartley just bowed his head low. "I'm sorry your majesty! But I didn't think about it. When we win this I will-"

Clovis raised his hand to make him stop talking. "When we win.." he hissed "I'm going to have you ruined for making such a mistake!"

That alarmed his general, but just about he was to beg for mercy another soldier shouted. "Sir! Laszlo squad has been demolished!"

"Change the transmissions! Quickly, they're still intercepting!"

"Already have, sir! Four times!" another officer retorted, panic evident in his voice.

"Well do it again! I don't care how you manage it, just do it!"

Now Clovis was just desperate. If the word gets out that a few elevens completely outmatched him with a couple of stolen knightmares, he'll be ruined! Hell, the Emperor might even dethrone him. "This failure is unacceptable!" he shouted.

What he needed now was a miracle, a damn good one! He was ready to strangle every single of his generals when a new window suddenly opened, revealing the white-clad figure of the one and only Lloyd Asplund, an engineer in love with his Knightmare frames and part of the Camelot team, specialized in making Knightmares for his elder brother Schineizel.

Then a smug grin showed up on his face, as if to mock them. "Good afternoon!" He greeted them cheerfully.

"What is it?" Bartley barked at him, no pleasantries present in his tone. "We're in a middle of an operation!"

"I'd say it's time to deploy A.S.E.E.C's special weapon! You're losing your troupes every second, your highness."

He swiftly rose from his seat. "We have no time for this right now! Deploy Quincy's squad."

"But my lord, that would break the encirclement!" Bartley protested.

His blue eyes widened as he saw the troops he sent there being destroyed. He had only one option right now, his enemy was even better than Todoh, creator of the miracle of Itsukushima. "Lloyd!" He called out. "Can it win? Can your toy beat them?"

Lloyd smiled yet again. "Of course! But, please be so kind to call it lancelot."

Still in the cockpit of the stolen Sutherland, Lelouch laughed at the sheer simplicity of Clovis's plan. Really, he was never a worthy opponent, proved when he first defeated him at the age of four. Since then, Clovis would always refuse to play with him, or anyone else for that matter.

He glanced at his watch counting the time till the Lancelot is to be deployed. Two minutes left. Lelouch then turned on his stolen radio. "Q-1, as you know you are to play decoy. Soon, a white knightmare will appear. It is a brand new 7th generation Frame and It outclasses the Sutherland in every manner. With forces like this we have no chance at beating him since his pilot is extremely skilled. Go to point G-15, and he should get there in a minute or so."

Before she could ask him anything, he quickly contacted Ohgi. "P-1, you and your group will hide behind that buiding right there. When you see a white Knightmare, shoot its land spinners and knock out the pilot, don't kill him just put him out of the Frame."

The rebels shouted a quick understood and Lelouch turned the communicator off. "Now, it's time to get to the G-1. Viletta is probably waiting for me as I ordered her." He mused. "But, what to do with C.C.? I can't just leave her alone. Maybe I should take her with me? I'd guess she holds a grudge against my brother dearest for capturing her." He looked down at her sleeping face, his decision made.

He changed his course and began inching closer to the base.

Then his communicator sprang to life. "This is Q-1! White Knightmare spotted, what should I do?"  
>"Lure him out lead him in front of an old abandoned building, P group should be there. They will cripple the frame while you take out the remaining enemy Sutherlands. After you do so, you and your group will disappear from sight and get back to your base. While you do so, I will stop this meaningless slaughter." With that, he turned it off, aware of Kallen's constant cursing.<p>

As the G-1 was in his sights, bigger and bigger he smirked in a sly way. "With this, I call check mate, dear brother Clovis."

He saw Villeta waiting for him in front of it, her eyes still red due to Geass, a dead guard next to her.

Lelouch got out of her Frame and ordered her to take C.C. out and follow him in. This time, he didn't change his clothes, deciding such act was really unnecessary due to his Geass power. Plus, he had one of the leaders of the Purist Fraction with him, which made the task at hand much easier. Snickering at the lack of guards he strode towards the control room with Viletta in tow.

He pushed the wooden door open, only to see the face of his bother gaping at the screen in front. "You told me your toy could win, Lloyd!" He screamed, hands pulling at his hair in sheer panic. He shook his head, amused by the sight.

The raven haired boy turned his head to the other general occupying the room. He clapped his hands to get their full attention, knowing that Clovis was too busy yelling to notice. Just as they were about to snap at him for getting in he put them under his control. "Obey my orders!" They saluted him. "Bartley, you will obey me whenever I say 'checkmate'! The others, all of you are ordered to get out and forget about seeing me."

The generals swiftly left the room, leaving his brother unprotected. He turned off the power in the room, alarming Clovis. "What? Where is everyone?"

He took his gun out of his uniform, startling him. Although he couldn't see his face, his Ashford uniform was still visible. "So, you're the one who's been outmatching me today. I've had my doubts that you were britannian since I knew none of the Elevens could do what you did. Would you mind if I ask why terrorism?" Clovis spoke, his voice hiding his fear. The man was a good actor, Lelouch would give him that.

He chuckled softly before answering "What do you say about this; you stop this pointless massacre of yours, and I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"It's not like I have a choice, do I?" sighed Clovis.

"You don't. Now hurry up, I don't need more people dying because of you."

Clovis took the microphone and ordered the cease fire as instructed. "Are you satisfied, then?"

He then heard a clap. "Indeed. You were always a good performer, your highness." Lelouch replied in a mocking manner.

"Will you answer me now, fellow Britannian?" Asked Clovis with a peek of interest in his tone.

"Of course. The only act terrorism today was your action; the massacre. Terrorists endanger and kill innocent people, which you did…" The former Demon Emperor replied, stepping out the dark, his face no longer hidden. "…dear brother. I am disappointed in you, Clovis. I expected better."

Clovis's face was painted in pure shock, eyes wide open, mouth gaping. He rubbed his eyes, as if to wake up from a dream. "L-Lelouch? Brother, I am truly overjoyed! I thought that you were dead oh my-" To Lelouch's shock he teared up, swiftly sitting up from his throne and ran towards him, completely forgetting about the gun pointed at his face. When Lelouch looked at him, he could see Clovis was truly happy to see him and was lost in thought as Clovis hugged him, clinging to him for life. "_Am I really ready to kill him again? Is it really worth it?"_

"L-Lelouch" He sobbed. "You don't know how much I missed you! You and Nunnally were my reason for becoming the viceroy! I thought I could at least find your bodies and give you the burial you deserve!"

If his hug shocked him, this was more like a slap in the face. "Wha- what?" "Could I really bring myself to kill him this time? But then again, Clovis IS a bloody good actor. _This may be his desperate try to get out of this alive."_

"Clovis." He spoke, a slight distrusting edge evident in his tone. "Are you really telling the truth?"

Clovis quickly nodded his head a few times. "I swear on my mother's grave."

"I am glad that you haven't forgotten about me, but still why order a massacre of innocents?" The painter's face showed no sorrow. "You see… a project of mine has been stolen by those terrorists and I couldn't let them find out what was inside, it is a really important secret. With it, I could become the next Emperor, with you as my Prime Minister!"

He raised a brow. "Really? Just because it was stolen by a couple individuals you've decided to punish thousands? The only ones who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed!"

"But brother! You don't understand! The truth is… I've captured an immortal and I want to create Immortal soldiers by using her. I'm afraid I still haven't realized the reason for her immortality."

"Brother… how low can you get? Human experimentation is just too much." Clovis opened his mouth to answer, but a bullet grazed his cheek. He yelped in pain, his left gloved hand gripping his face. Lelouch turned around, only to be greeted with a sight of unconscious Bartley and stoned Villetta. On his left was C.C. still pointing a gun at Clovis. "Isn't that the pompous brat, Clovis La Britannia? How is it to be in pain, hm?" She smirked in her typical C.C. fashion.

"Y-you! What are you doing here? Who released you from that capsule?" Clovis backed away, obviously freaked out.

"Now, now. Where are your manners, your highness? It was your younger brother who released me from that uncomfortable capsule. In return, I gave him the power to defeat you."

"L-Lelouch? You won't let her kill me, will you?" He was Clovis's last hope, or so he thought.

C.C. shook her head. "It's not like he has voice in the matter."

"Enough. C.C., I promise you that you will have your revenge later, but for now let me speak with him." He looked Clovis directly in the eyes. "Clovis, you will obey me." His eye lit up with the geass sigil for a moment, before he put Clovis under his charm. The man visibly relaxed, straightening himself up.

"During our talk, did you lie to me, Clovis?" Clovis shook his head, faint red circles in his eyes. "Excellent. You will help me and my rebellion and communicate with me using this." He tossed him a phone. "You will forget about ever seeing me or C.C.."

C.C. raised one eyebrow, irritation evident in her voice. "So, you want me to spare him, despite the fact that he tortured me?"

He nodded. "He's more useful to me alive than dead. But of course, you can punish him, under one simple condition that is."

She cocked her head even so slightly in question. "Oh, and what would that be?"

He grinned. "Don't harm him too much. He's a valuable chess piece to me." Before she could ask why should she do so, he added "I just happen to have some pizza home, ready for you to devour." He stopped dramatically. "Also to sweeten the deal I'll give you my credit card and answer any question you might have later tonight. What do you say?"

C.C. seemed to think about it, but thanks to knowing her as long as he did he knew she was only trying to make see him squirm in anticipation and maybe even offer her more. He shook his head, amused that she thought such an old trick would work against him. After all, he was the only one who knew her real name, her painful past and the only one she would open up to. He knew her better than anyone.

After glancing at his emotionless face, she realized it won't work. She smirked a little. _"Looks like this one will be more interesting than I've originally thought." _"Fine." She nodded. Her smirk broadened as she got closer and closer to her target, like a hungry cat to a tasty little fat mouse, while Lelouch busied himself in front of a computer, searching for any useful information his elder brother might have.

With a small wave of his hand, he gestured Bradley to come. After the porky general told him the passwords, he told him to leave the G-1.

Thanks to his geass, Clovis didn't make a noise as C.C. unsheathed her fury against him. C.C. shot him in his stomach and arms, finding it a proper punishment for a passionate painter like Clovis. After making sure his brother will not bleed out he and C.C. left the G-1 and commanded Bartley to call the medics.

Thanks to Villetta, they arrived to the destination of the fallen Lancelot. Lelouch inspected the frame carefully, making sure it wasn't too damaged. He sighed in relief when he concluded he could repair the frame himself, at least enough for it to function properly.  
><em><br>_He had Villetta go back to the base and act normal till he calls her and used her Sutherland to transport the stolen 7th generation frame to the underground base at Ashford, all that while avoiding the knight police sent by Earl of Pudding himself to find his newest toy no doubt. After all, a white knightmare is not so hard to spot, is it? During the trip, the witch fell asleep and silently, Lelouch was grateful to whoever God there is. The change of plot took a toll on him even if he'd never admit it. Sighing, he picked her up and almost collapsed like a house of cards. He cursed his weak constitution, surprising himself with the colorful vocabulary.

He carefully sneaked in the living quarters, not wanting to risk Sayoko finding about him, not yet at least, he corrected himself. This time he'll need a group of people he could really trust, who would know about his real identity and geass.

Thanks to his past experience, he's able to know who he could trust and who would not betray him if given a chance. _"Like the Black Knights did the first time around." _He scowled at the disturbing memory. No matter how much he'd given to them, how closer to liberating Japan they were, they still sold him out, trusting his older manipulative brother rather than himself, a man of miracles! Having done that, they've proven they were truly not better than Britannians they claimed to hate so much.

The worst part of it was that he was so depressed about Nunnally's "death" he'd let them rebel, just adding fuel to the fire by lying to them. Damn Schneizel and his calculative nature. By far, he was his greatest foe, his intellect rivaling his own. _"But at the same time…" _he chastised himself, "_.. I am partially to blame for their betrayal. I can't blame everything on Schneizel, the man is too dangerous, I'll have to make sure he doesn't find out about geass this time around."_  
>Having arrived in his room, he put C.C. on her side of the bed and even tucked her in, remising the night before his death. The only night she let herself go, when she finally crushed the walls surrounding her heart. That night he couldn't get any sleep, he simply leaned against the walls of his master bedroom, his mind a storm.<p>

He'd be lying if he'd say he wasn't afraid of what was to come and she knew it. Around midnight, she appeared in his room, wearing those prisoner clothes again; it reminded him of the first time he saw her and felt his heart ache at the memory of her telling him that she felt as if she wasn't free in that straightjacket.

She came to him, her eyes never leaving his as a question fell off her lips. She asked him if he was afraid of what was to come in the morning. That night was, he'd sworn, the only night a lie hadn't been said by that sinful mouth of his.

He answered her honestly, told her what was the reason for his fear. Lelouch wasn't a fool, he knew it was going to pain him, but in exchange for that pain he'd get the blessing that death once was for him.  
>Foolish, wasn't he? As the Emperor, he was the most powerful man in the world, no one could judge him, and what did he do? He gave himself a death sentence, a grand public execution for the whole world to see.<p>

While talking with Death, he'd realized that a better world would be achieved only if he lives through it. Dying as a Martyr? As good in theory the idea had been, a lot of things could go wrong. Nunnally or Suzaku could spill the beans and then his death would be meaningless! But then, in her usual C.C. way, she convinced him that everything would be okay, whispered sweet words in his ear, describing the world he was going to create; Nunnally's world, that was her way of comforting him.

Then, she talked about the world, how she's seen history unfold in front of her own eyes, how she fought in great wars, about her multiple contractors, Including Napoleon and Oto fon Bismarck themselves, only to finish her tale by telling him he was unlike any other man she's ever met in her whole life.

Despite himself, he smiled at her after she said that, the same genuine smile reserved for his younger sister only. Again, she asked him if he hated her for giving her Geass, his blessing and his curse, only to receive a thanks from him, telling her it was the greatest gift he'd ever received. He told her that he knew he would never be able to repay her fully for that, but still had a parting gift.

He whispered her true name, the only human thing that's left of her besides her love for him. The way he whispered it was soothing both for him and her, he spoke with such great care and affection, C.C. realized it was the sweetest sound she'd ever heard and begged him to repeat it, hungry for more. The Dead Man Walking in front of her complied, whispering it, his tone never changing and pressed her against his chest, hands in her soft hair.

She quietly sobbed into his chest, her much smaller hands clenching his shirt, pressing him even harder against the wall. The Immortal woman cursed herself for developing feelings for him, even if she knew it was going to bring her pain only. Still, that moment between them was worth all of it and she'd do it again for one hundred and one time in a heartbeat, only to relive that particular moment again.

In her whole life, C.C. hadn't truly loved or been loved by someone, but Lelouch was an exception. With him she finally felt alive! For the first time, it wasn't death what she wished for; it was the Martyr in front of her, the man who sacrificed everything for the world, Lelouch Vi Britannia. The man she was so desperately holding onto was only 18 years old in age, but surpassed the wisdom of many before him, the man who is ready to greet Death like an old friend.

She didn't even feel it when he laid them both to the bed, still in the same position like before, but this time his shirt completely wet with the tears of a witch.  
>He blinked, feeling C.C. unbutton his shirt, her hand coming to rest against his heart. "When this heart stops beating, so will my humanity disappear again. Before I met you, I just used my contractors for my own selfish gain, but only you figured my real wish."<p>

He interrupted her, muttering softly. "..To be loved." She nodded against him. "Yes. My only wish was to be truly loved, even geass couldn't grant me that wish. True, all I needed to do was smile, and I'd have them in the palm of my hand. But, that was all false, a façade. I locked my feelings, not allowing myself to build a relationship with my contractor." She chuckled slightly at that, before adding. "…isn't it funny how I was the one building the walls to not let you feel something, but how in the end I was the one crushing them?"

"… " He whispered her name again, gaining her attention. "I just wanted you to know how sorry I am, for everything. You don't deserve this-" she put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Lelouch. If anything, I should thank you. I finally feel human thanks to you. You've granted my greatest wish, and now I have to grant you yours, the peaceful world." Instead of answering, he pulled her against him, his lips touching hers, capturing her in a slow kiss. His tongue teased her lower lip and she moaned against her will, giving him the perfect opportunity to insert his tongue into her mouth, their tongues battling for dominance until their lungs burned with the need of air.

The kiss told her everything she needed to know and they spent the night in each other's embrace, forgetting about the world, the upcoming execution and the horrible day ahead of them. Just for the night, there were only two of them.

He smiled at the memory, thanking Death for giving him a second chance. Now he would make her wish reality but not only for one night, much more. He was so lost in thought about the night that he forgot this wasn't the same C.C. as before. For this C.C., he was just another contractor. Without giving it much of a thought, he got into bed next to her and planted a kiss atop her forehead before dozing off to the dream land. After a couple of hours he woke up thanks to a nightmare, his mind cleared and it was then he realized his position. Knowing C.C., she'd probably hit him with a pillow for daring to lay a foot on her bed. He tried to get out, but he found himself trapped as C.C. draped her arm across his chest, her head resting at the crook of his neck, breathing slowly. A pleasant dream, he'd guess. He smiled a little and relaxed again in her embrace, his fingers slowly stroking her hair idly. He fell asleep again, this time his dream a little more enjoyable.


	3. Turn 2: Preparations

**Well, sorry for the long wait guys! Do you like Sayoko's code name, or you want it to be different? I'll leave a poll concerning the pairing on my profile for you to vote! Alas, I need you guys to help me on this; would you like Kallen to use the Lancelot in Suzaku's rescue? Of course, she won't have it forever, it is merely a tool to get Lloyd on Lelouch's side. I really need you guys on this. Remember, more reviews = Sooner update! On the other note, should Suzaku keep on cockblocking Lelouch and should he tell the future Black Knights about his geass? It is all on you to decide. I'd like to thank all of you fellows who followed, favorited and reviewed – you always make my day better. :)  
>Until the next chapter,<br>-CyberPunker**

_Wise thought for today: "I'm not afraid of dying. I'm afraid that I haven't lived long enough." Nemo Nobody, Mr. Nobody_

* * *

><p>Lelouch groaned as he woke up after the immortal witch currently occupying his bed shoved him off it with the same arms that were clinging to him mere hours before. But that was C.C. for you. "Moody, moody woman" he grumbled as he rose on his knees, his back still hurting from the fall. He glanced at his clock and cursed. It's six am for crying out loud!<p>

The woman, or rather witch in question was currently hugging HIS pillow, still clad in that oversized straightjacket of hers. "Serves you right." She scolded him, a single finger pointing at him. "You should know that real men-"

"…sleep on the floor, I as you can see, I'm not a real man in any way." He finished for her. Sighing, he got up

"Seeing as I don't feel raped and am still clothed, I can confirm that yes, you're no real man."

Lelouch blushed at that remark. "Do I really look like someone who would take advantage of a sleeping woman?" he stammered

She snickered as she saw his face, now as red as Kallen's hair. "I don't know you long enough to say so. I just know that you simply couldn't even if you did want to do such thing." She answered him nonchalantly. "Have you ever thought about actually doing PE or maybe going to gym?"

He turned away from her, going to his closet and started to search through it in hope of finding something to lend C.C. The raven haired boy was feeling sick by just looking at her in that prisoner outfit. He flinched at the memory of the first time he saw her in those clothes again, during his time as the Emperor. Feeling particularly curious that day, he asked her why she would wear those again since she has had a whole closet just for her. Her reply was something he could never possibly forget. "I wear it because I am not free." She told him then, her face indifferent, shoving no emotion whatsoever.

It was then that he realized just how much she herself was suffering because of the cursed requiem, as she called it a couple of times in private. While he was the masked revolutionary Zero, he had unknowingly freed her from clutches of loneliness, he was the one who finally understood her, her needs, her desperate wish to be loved, not used and then simply thrown aside like trash. Thanks to him, C.C. could actually _feel _again. With him, she didn't feel the need to curse the stupid nun for the first time in her life, just because she was able to be with him, to scheme with him, tease him and to his absolute horror constantly abuse his credit card. But then, he took it all away, just as suddenly as he gave it. It hurt her to watch him day after day, as he slowly moved closer to death's embrace. To hold him after each one of his constant nightmares, the next one always worse than the other. He told her exactly what they were about, the scariest ones always being of Zero Requiem failing to bring peace to the world, how his sister despised him, hated him more than anything and never finding the truth. Alas, he there was just one he didn't tell her about; the dream of her hating him, cursing him more than the nun who forced the code on her, of her being abducted by the black knights and being used for experiments, much like Clovis did. He could never tell her, because she would suffer even more after all's done. He admired the woman, he must admit. How strong she was to brush off her own sufferings only to ease his own? Every single night she'd hold him, muttering sweet nothings into his ear, her words gentle. She was the only thing keeping him from going to Nunnlly and telling her about everything. He shook his head, as if to try to wash the painful memories away. Then, he felt the soft material of his pillow hit the back of his head causing him to stumble forward and hit the door of his closet. "Ouch!" he yelped "What was that for, witch?"

She didn't even look up to him, finding her nails more interesting. "For ignoring me." She answered simply.

"You are so Immature." He rolled his eyes at such a childish act, but ahoy, that was C.C.; the ever obsessed pizza and Cheese kun fangirl.

"Anyway," he pointed at her ever so ugly straightjacket. "Are you going to wear that thing forever? I'm sure you don't want to be reminded of all those terrible things Clovis did to you."

She raised a delicate green eyebrow at that. "Oh, and how do you know what that pompous ass Clovis did to me?" then, she smirked in her usual C.C. fashion "Don't tell me you stalked me before and got those terrorists to kidnap me, just for you to play the role of hero?"

"God, why do you always try to make me sound like an obsessed fanboy of sorts?!" he groaned at her logic. "I just happen to have a very trustworthy sleeper agent in the military who was more than happy to deliver all information on Code R to me."

"You know, you're too honest for your own good. You could've played along and admitted that you were a stalker. That would solve the most of my questions about how you know so much about me. But no, you apparently have an extremely well positioned sleeper agent." She snorted. "It's not like that idiotic prince was that stupid, to allow those documents to be reachable."

"You'd be surprised how easy it actually was." _You just wait around two years to be told and then travel back in time, real easy, no kidding!  
><em>"Apparently, with a couple of glasses of wine Bartley's tongue gets quite loose." He finished, not even looking at her, still roaming through his closet.

"I'll accept this no doubt abridged version for now." He heard C.C. say "But, that still doesn't explain how you know my real name, or how could you spell it in such way."

He grinned. "When asleep, immortal witches can get really informative." He shrugged. "And, why do you ask, you don't like it when I spell it that way? Maybe this is better?" The tone he used this time was the same as the one in that cave after Narita, uncaring and cold.  
>"And how about you don't say it at all?"<p>

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes, throwing a spare long sleeved shirt at her. It was the first of many shirts she'd stolen from him through time. He remembered because it was the only one in his entire closet that had white buttons, also it was his favourite. Sometimes he felt like the witch could tell what his favourite things were and take them for herself only to irk him. Of course, he refused to give in, he wouldn't let her have that satisfaction.

She glanced at him as in question . Her face emotionless, but thanks to knowing her for as long as he did, Lelouch caught a spark of surprise in those gold orbs of hers before it disappeared completely.

"And why are you finding it appropriate to throw a shirt at me? I am no hangar, boy." She asked, her tone bored as ever. _She's playing stupid, huh?_ On the inside, he felt like smacking himself. He was so used to C.C. being helpful and nice that he forgot just how annoying she was at the beginning of his rebellion. On the outside however, he rolled his eyes.

"For you to wear, what else?" he answered in an equally bored tone."If I am to guess, i'd say that you'd hate spending any more time in that ugly prisoner outfit. As a gentleman, I am to offer you one of my own clothes until we go shopping for something other than that. I suppose the shirt will have to do for now."

"God, boy are you sure you're not a crazed fanboy of mine? First, you offer me a chance to pay Clovis back a little, then you let me stay in your room, and now you're gonna take me out for shopping."

"How can I be a fanboy of someone who I met just yesterday? I am just being a gentleman."

"Oh I don't know. A mysterious mind controlling power called geass might help. To be honest, you don't seem like a gentleman to me. I half expected to try to use your power on me." She told him flatly.

"Why would I use it on someone when it won't work?"

"And how do you know that, mister I-Know-Everything?"

"Pure logic. You wouldn't give me the power if it were to work on you, you wouldn't put yourself at such risk."

"Impressive." She started undoing the straps on her straightjacket, not caring about the boy in front of her. Lelouch quickly turned to the side, just like he did with Kallen in that bathroom incident. He heard the shifting sounds of clothes being put on and faced her again. "My credit card is on the desk, you can order as many pizza as you wish, just please don't leave the room till I get back. Is that okay with you, C.C.?"

He was playing dirty and he knew it. Whenever her precious pizza was in question, the immortal witch would do anything, including sacrificing her own life to sneak off to a pizzeria. Lelouch wasn't afraid to use it against her.

"And what will you do if I do leave it? Use your geass on me?" She snorted.

"Oh, I don't know. I'd Just never buy pizza again." He shrugged "It's not like you can't live without it, right?"

"Arghhh." She groaned, giving up. "Fine. I won't leave. But you better have money for at least dozen of pizzas."

He smirked at the predicable act of hers. "I have ten times as much." He saw C.C. was getting ready to respond, but a ring from his phone interrupted her. He put a single finger on his lips to indicate her to stop talking. Then, he picked up the phone and pressed the answer button. It was an unknown number. "Yes?" he asked carefully, but let out a relaxed sigh as it turned out to be Villetta. He frowned. She wasn't supposed to call him until Jeremiah's arm gets treated.

"My lord, you might want to take out the tracing mechanism from the Lancelot. Earl Asplund is slowly getting out of his stupor, and i've heard him mutter something about it a few minutes ago. From what i was able to find out, the tracker is placed under the pilot seat, it should be relatively easy to be taken out."

Crap. He was so tired he didn't think of that. Lelouch silently thanked God for Lloyd falling into a stupor.

"Thank you. Continue acting as normal and try to distract them from tracing it." After he said that, he hung up on her.  
>Before C.C. could ask him anything about it he was already out of the room, sprinting to the place where he left the white knightmare. Still, he was slow, and he cursed himself yet again for not engaging in any form of psychical activity. After a couple of minutes he arrived and quickly climbed into the cockpit, lifting the seat and locating what he supposed to be the tracker. It was just a small black box with a bunch of wires coming out of it. Taking out his gun, he aimed and fired successfully destroying the trice dammed thing. He noticed just how sweaty he got after he took off his black uniform top, finding his undershirt soaking wet.<p>

The raven haired youth then sighed and got out of the cockpit.

"Looks like I'll be late for classes today." He mused aloud. If he remembered correctly, this was the last day to sort out the budget. The time-traveller groaned out loud as he remembered her failed 'GUTS' spell screech. Must she be so loud about it? He'd have to remember to cover his ears just about she is to shout it.

"Oh well." He shrugged simply, "I guess it cannot be helped. After all, I am mentally two years older. Speaking of which... how am I to get Lloyd on my side? I guess I could fix the Lancelot just in time for Jeremiah's announcement of Clovis's attacker, which will doubtlessly be Suzaku, again. Maybe I can have Kallen pilot it, just to nerve the britannians even more?" The self proclaimed Warlock then laughed out loud. "Mother dear, it would probably cause the poor Earl of Pudding to pass out. Just imagine, their newest toy piloted by an Eleven terrorist! Laughable!"

* * *

><p>In the Camelot base, a newly recovered Lloyd Asplund was eating his third bowl of vanilla and chocolate covered pudding with one hand, and typed on the computer with the other one. Much to his assistant, Cecile's dismay, the doctors told her to do whatever he tells her to, since he's still slightly mentally unstable. The room was quiet except for the sounds of fingers typing softly, over and over. Then, a loud beeping sound could be heard, snapping the Earl back to Earth. His eyes widened crazily as he saw that he had accidentally spilled his coffee on one of his machines<br>"Great, just great..." Lloyd muttered in a low tone and rubbed his temples. " Well, I better look at which machine was damaged." He sighed tiredly; a countresy of not sleeping the whole night. He turned around, mentally preparing himself for another complication and took a spoon-full of pudding. The scientist almost spat out the pudding as he saw what he had spilled coffee over. It was his tracker machine!  
>Lloyd felt like smacking himself for not remembering such important thing. That was the answer to all his troubles! "Please don't be damaged beyond fix, please.." he prayed silently. After cheching it over, he concluded it was still functional. With this, he could find his beloved Lancelot in minutes!<p>

"And then" he laughed loudly, only like a madman would do "I'll make those damn terrorist pay for daring to touch my beautiful Lancelot!"

"Cecile!" Lloyd called out loudly "I think i've found a way to find our dear Lancelot! Remember that little tracker behind the seat? And to think that you told me to build an ejection system instead!"

Cecile quickly barked into the room and promptly fell on her knees, her breath raged and coming in short pants. "L-Lloyd? Are you... are you sure?" she managed to get out.

Much to her dismay and eternal annoyance, the said crazy scientist didn't even spare her a look in return, he was too busy activating that tracker of his. He typed feverishly, the movement of his fingers being almost a blur to a sleep-deprivated and coffee-allergic Ms. Croomy. She steadied herself by gripping a chair next to Lloyd and took a gulp of water.

"Do I ever kid about things like this, Cecile?" he snapped at her, his ocean blue eyes boring into her own with annoyance."Now, if you wanna help you could start by activating the MTS systems while I activate this thing."

His trust-worthy assistant sighed lightly and sat next to him, her gaze fixed on the screen and her fingers moving swiftly. "Goddamnit, Lloyd can be so... Lloyd sometimes! Why do I work for him again?"

"You know" Lloyd noted dryly, still looking at the computer "I can hear you. As for your question, I believe that the answer is your admiration for my projects."

Cecile quickly covered her mouth with a hand and looked at him apologetically. Lloyd just waved it off with a motion of his hand. "Hm.. this is weird, almost unbelievable." He muttered to nobody in particular and fixed his glasses.

"What is it?" now recovered Cecile wondered, since there weren't many things that could confuse the genius in front of her and inched closer to the object of his confusion.

"See this, Cecile?" Lloyd tapped a small red dot on the screen. "These are the coordinates of Ashford Academy, either the coffee did more damage than I thought it did, or it works just fine and the terrorist found out about the tracker and left it there to confuse us!" he grabbed his head and started to pull on his hair "Either way, I still cannot find my dear Lancelot" he shrieked hysterically.

"_The tracker seemed to be working just fine... but still, why would they throw it there? Is there any Eleven.. no, maybe a half-breed?" _she shook her head lightly. "_I'm over thinking this.. better call the medics to calm Lloyd down."_ She sighed tiredly and rubbed her temples.

* * *

><p>Jeremiah Gottwald was feeling extremely humiliated as he rested in his room in the hospital. The room had been guarded by two low ranked purists by the order of one of most loyal subordinates, Villeta Nu. Although she was more of a friend than a subordinate in his mind. He had met her at the military college and the two were close friends even since. She was the one who comforted him after <em>the incident<em> in which he lost his beloved empress Marianne. He remembered that day like it was yesterday, and his prince's horrified scream still haunted him in his sleep. The Knight of Orange shivered lightly at the memory. It was his greatest failure! How he regretted not going with his prince and princess in Area 11, former Japan.

"I could've protected them." He spoke, his voice no higher than the tiniest of whispers, but still audibly hoarse and full of regret. As they say, some wounds never heal. "I'm so sorry, my lord, my lady. Oh how I wish that you would forgive me!" he buried his hands in his head, clutching his blue tresses in hope of snapping out of it, but unfortunately it was in vain, his ghosts from the past still haunted him restlessly, their presence never quite vanishing from the Margrave's mind, and if the supposions of his doctor were true, they never will. No matter how many Elevens he'd kill, it still wouldn't be enough to avenge them! This area took so many from the Empire! And now, his highness Prince Clovis has been shot and was in a artificial coma so he wouldn't be in pain. Those damn terrorists almost took him too! And again, he wasn't there to protect him! He continued his musings of apologies, praying for his prince. Then, out of nowhere in front of him was a moving hand. "Jeremiah? Are you okay?" he heard Villetta ask.

He swiftly raised his eyes to meet hers. "Yeah.." he whispered lowly, his left hand massaging his temples gently. "It's just..." Villetta sighed in response. "Are you thinking about it again?" she sat next to him in the bed, her eyes full of honest worry. They've been through this so many times before and Villetta still couldn't get used to it. It was unlike her.. to be sympathetic towards her colegues. She figured it won't get her anywhere since her first year at Military college. There, she learned a valuable lesson about being a soldier. If you want to succeed, you must turn off your emotions, they're the greatest distractions for a soldier. So, since then she had been cold and business only. But with Jeremiah, she was once again the same 18 years old, young, foolish and carefree Villetta Nu, the only daughter of a Mercenary Frederick Nu and Corporal Samantha Nu, a very skilled knightmare pilot. At first her father wished for her to join him in his missions, but her mother stopped him and told him to let her choose. Soon, her father died in the same mission. She was constantly around weapons and learned to wield them at a very young age. Samantha taught Villetta to pilot her Glasgow and sent her into the College, refusing to help her in any way. She told her she has to earn her own title.

"Listen, Jeremiah," she spoke slowly, "It was not your fault. I'm sure that Empress Marianne and her children wouldn't want you to suffer like this because of them. They'd want you to continue on, to live your life the best you can." She finished and put a hand on her friend's shoulder, eyeing him sympathetically.

For the first time in a while, she saw him smile and couldn't help but answer with her own one. "You're right. I am not of use while i'm sulking." Said Jeremiah, his tone no longer a whisper, but a clear and loud one, full of sheer new found determination. "Also.. Thank you Villetta, for being there for me." He added at last.

"Of course. Now, do the docs allow you to drink caffeine?" at his nod, she handed him a cup, which he accepted gratefully with his good hand. He took a sip and nodded approvingly. "Hm.. this is good. Thanks, what would I do without you?"

She rolled her eyes slightly and chuckled a little. "If I'd have to guess, i'd say that you would sulk yourself to death."

"Yeah... how's the investigation going?"

Villetta grimaced slightly at the question. "Well... it is still too early to say, I believe. Feed from the security cameras had been removed beforehand by our attacker and no fingerprints have been found, nor the weapon. Our investigators analyzed the bullets and came to conclusion that they're standard 0.99 mm used by Britannian Military, which makes us believe that the attacker was either an Honorary Britannian or the gun was stolen from an officer. Also, body of the captain of Prince Clovis's guard has been found this morning. Personally, I think those events are connected."

Jeremiah stayed silent all the while she was reporting and couldn't suppress a sigh to escape him. The whole attack was way too clean for his liking. Maybe this was planned in advance? There were a lot of jealous nobles for sure, but still... to think that they'd give poison gas to the terrorists as a distraction. "Very well. I will let Kewell handle the investigation. I believe he could do it himself. Is there anything else you wish to report?"  
>"Actually, yes there is. Guess who will be the temporary Viceroy until Prince Clovis gets better?" asked Villetta, hardly restraining herself from laughing<p>

"As long as it isn't that pighead Kewell, i'm fine." Answered Jeremiah honestly, rolling his eyes.

"It is you! You'll be making your public debut in a couple of hours, so better make your speech!"

* * *

><p>"Whoa, that was fast. You okay there, boya?" the immortal girl asked in between her munches of pizza. Apparently, she already ate two boxes.<p>

"I should be saying that to you." Lelouch replied, Raising a single eye brow at her lithe form spawed on his bed, dressed only in his shirt which didn't leave much to imagine what her body looks like underneath. "I was out only for thirty minutes or so and you already bought pizza. To be honest, I didn't think Pizza Hut would work this early."

She didn't even spare him a glance in return, she was too busy eating or rather devouring her favourite Italian dish.

Realising their little conversation was over, he sighed and headed for the bathroom. He already took off his shirt and was shirtless. Sometimes, this woman would be the most annoying thing on the Earth. She liked to steal his things, to tease him to no end, to waste his money and to flash her naked body, which was by far the worst. Was it _that _obvious that he was a virgin? To a normal person, probably not, but for a 700 years old witch, he was like an open book, at least when not planning and on battlefield. He guessed that's why she was always so bored with everything, since she's seen it all before and already knew how their lives would be. But, after all, she hadn't met a man quite like him in her lifetime, which means something.

Just as his hand enclosed round the doorknob he heard her calling his name. _What does she want now? I don't remember her being this talkative last time. Then again, last time I was green and still drunk on power of my geass. To think that I actually tried to use it on her! Where was my brain?_

"Lelouch, Didn't you hear me? I expected you to be up and running already!" she told him, a small smirk plastered on her face, her tone laced with dry mirth. "I said that your maid saw me when I took the pizza! What will you do now, _your highness?_ Will you use your geass on her to make her forget?"

Aw crap. Today really wasn't Lelouch's day by the looks of things. Not even caring about his nudity, he quickly headed to the kitchen. He figured she'd be there since Nunnally was a morning person and she usually wakes up early, the maid would often get up before her to cook breakfast. Within a minute he was already in there. "Sayoko?" he called out, since his ninja maid was nowhere to be seen. He started when she suddenly appeared behind him, a plate with toast and omelette in her hand. She looked at him rather strangely. "My lord? If it's about the lady, have no worries. I won't tell lady Nunnally until you two are ready." She said, a small approving smile on her face. Her Master Lelouch was finally a real man! "Although, by the looks of things, you two have already been intimate. I am just surprised that i haven't heard anything." She added, now a small blush adorning her face as her gaze shifted to the Persian tepih Lelouch won in a game a couple of years ago.

Lelouch wanted to roll his eyes at how wrong she was, instead he just let out a sigh. "Sayoko," he began slowly, counting his words, "You've got it all wrong. I can explain the reason she's here later, but for now, I need to talk to you about something very important."

"Of course, Lelouch-sama. I suppose I shouldn't tell Lady Nunnally about this, too?"

"Correct." He nodded. "Now, you heard about Shinjuku yesterday, right?" he took her nod as a sign to continue. "Well, it is not true. My brother, Clovis sent the military to obliterate the ghetto and its people just because a couple of terrorists stole a project of his. He did not care about the children whose life he destroyed, their desperate cries of pain and their begs for salvation. However, I did. Accidentally, I got caught up in the fight and witnesses the slaughter first hand. I was just so disgusted and angry. I took command of a terrorist unit and lead them to victory. I took matters into my own hands and it had become my responsibility to right my brother's wrongings."

"My lord..." Sayoko whispered softly, her gaze still plastered on the floor. Lelouch blinked in surprise as her hands came to rest on his cheeks. She looked at him with her light brown eyes showing honest gratitude. "I have to thank you for protecting my people. You didn't have to, yet you saved so many lives yesterday. It is my honour to serve you... Lelouch-sama. If you wish to fight the Emperor himself, I will forever remain by your side, your humble servant."

_Well, that went easier than I thought it would. _Lelouch noted with relief. He sighed contently and leaned against the wall. "Is there anything you'd want to ask?"

"Well, actually..." she began reluctantly."That lady, she's in this, too?"

"Yes. She'll be joining us with our cause. I can guarantee that. Also, she's not my lover, so don't get any wrong ideas." Replied Lelouch with an affirming nod.

"Don't me wrong, but how can you be so sure that she'll help us?"

"She told me herself. I need you to trust me on this, Sayoko, that is all I ask. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course." She nodded obediently, her servile tone back. She believed her master and put her trust in him on this. She knew that Lelouch was a good person under that cool, Ice Prince facade. A man truly unlike the rest of his royal family. He was charismatic, unnaturally so, and could talk people into doing various things with his silver tongue.  
>He turned to leave, but suddenly stopped, as if he forgot something. "Oh and Sayoko? If C.C., the girl, asks for something, please do as she wishes. She's an important asset." Sayoko just bowed in response.<p>

"Also..." he smirked slyly, his eyes shining with dark mirth, "Do we have any champagne left?"

"If you mean that rare one, over 50 years old, then yes."

"Excellent. I think it's time to send our terrorist comrades a friendly reminder of their donor. I gave them over ten Sutherlands and I think they would want to celebrate this, too."

Sayoko looked at him rather strangely. "Lelouch-sama, how do you know where to deliver it?"

"Oh, I know where their most valuable pilot lives. I'm sure they will develop some sort of respect out of fear of me. They will be asking themselves how did the voice know, just who I am and a bunch of other , things. I just love to mess with them." Lelouch replied smugly. He saw nothing wrong in doing this, call it a little payback for their betrayal. This time, he'll make himself seem so heroic and scare them shitless that they couldn't do anything without him. Karma is a bitch, or so they say.  
>"If it is what you want, then I have no complaints. Shall we join Lady Nunnally for breakfast? I'm sure she will be pleased to eat with you. She missed you dearly yesterday since you weren't there when she got back. I'm sure she has a lot to tell you."<p>

"For that I truly am sorry. You know how much she means to me. I won't tell her the truth, not yet at least, she's far too naive for it. I'll tell her when the right time comes, but for now, she will have to remain clueless, as much as I loathe it. " he admitted with a sigh. His sister was one more thing he needed to change. She had to realize just how much Britannia is rotten and that their family isn't innocent. Geassing her was probably the hardest thing he had to do in his past experience, her curses were the worst sounds he ever heard, still haunting him in his nightmares.

At his confession her eyes softened and she smiled slightly. "Indeed." She agreed, "If there is anyone you love, that is Lady Nunnally. You're a good big brother, milord."_If you only knew Sayoko, if you only knew.._ after hearing that_,_ his face hardened and his lips twitched downwards. _As if words me and good big brother could go together in a sentence._ He scoffed, still hating himself for what he had done to his only sister. His greatest sin and the hardest moment in his life, crowning him as the worst human being to ever walk this Earth. Shaking himself out of it, he made his way into the dining room, only to be greeted with his sister smiling at him. "Good morning, big brother. Have you slept well?" she asked politely while nibbling on her toast.

Seeing her like that, he couldn't help but return the smile, even if she couldn't see it. " Good morning to you too, Nunnally. To be honest I did, what about you? How was the trip?" he spoke and sat next to her and started preparing another toast for himself.

"Oh, it was very good, you should have seen it, brother." She answered cheerfully. "Can you hand me some juice, please?" his younger sister requested, extending her hand. "Of course," he nodded and handed it to her. She accepted with a small 'thank you' and proceeded to eat. Suddenly, just as Lelouch bit down on his toast she sniffled loudly. "Big brother," she began "Have you bought a new cologone?" she asked innocently.  
>Lelouch's eyes widened at that and he spat out the piece of toast he had in his mouth. "No, why?" he asked, trying to sound as calm as possible. "Because you smell like.." she sniffled again, "..clovers, if I am not wrong."<p>

"I do?" he didn't recall putting any cologone, and for sure he didn't have a soap with that smell. It should be impossible, unless... he smacked himself at the realization _That, that witch! How come I was so stupid? What am I going to do now?_

"Oh, big brother, don't tell me you have a girlfriend?" she teased him. Of course she was joking, but her big brother was just too flustered for her to miss the opportunity to do so. It was just so fun catching the ice prince off guard, not to mention satisfying to see the normally indifferent teen squirm.

"Of course not!" he stuttered, "Just why would you think I would just sleep around like tha-" but his sentence could not be finished as he saw the witch enter the room clad only in his shirt. "Lelouch? Will you come back already? I need you to...oh, am I interrupting something?" she asked with a mirth full smirk. "As a matter of fact you-" Lelouch began, having already stood up from his chair and was ready to shove the witch back into his room before she complicates things even more.

"Big brother! That's rude!" Nunnally chastised and turned towards C.C., smiling pleasantly at her, "You are not, would you join us for breakfast? I'm sure Onii-Sama would be delighted," she pinched him lightly "Riight, Lelouch?"

The said warlock narrowed his eyes at his sister's tactic and sent a glare at the ever-so-amused witch, a glare that clearly said _Do it and you die._ But of course, she ignored it. "Yes, Nunnally, you're right. Why don't you take a seat, C.C.?" he said, fake smile on his face.

"C.C.? What an odd name," Nunnally spoke in wonder. "Is this your girlfriend?" she sniffled at C.C.'s direction. "Judging by the same smell of clovers, i'd say she is. Onii-sama, am I going to be an auntie soon?" she asked, a small blush evident on her cheeks.

"Wha-What? Nunnally, why would you think something like that? She's just a friend!" _The witch really has a timing to be afraid of. _He was already sweating bullets.

"Actually, your brother and I have a contract." She drawled lazily, propping herself next to Lelouch and taking his piece of toast from his plate. "Mmm...this tastes good, it'd be even better if it had a taste of pepperoni." She mumbled, her mouth full, not caring about the teen's obvious discomfort.

"Contract? Like marriage or something? Brother, aren't you a little too young for that sort of thing?" Nunnaly said, her tone now fully serious, no teasing edge present. "But still, it's never late for love, right?"

Lelouch turned towards the gray witch who was still happily munching on _his _piece of toast and glared daggers at her, pissed how she_ had _to complicate things even more, clueless about how much that could affect the future. "Nunnally, the thing is, she and I have a contract and I promised to fulfil one wish of hers, and no, before you ask, it is not anything related to love. She knows who we are, she was an old friend of our mother." He winked at C.C.'s direction, and to his luck she played along, "Yes, Marianne was an old accomplice of mine." She agreed nonchalantly, but Lelouch knew that look she sent him all but said "you owe me for this one".

"Therefore, she will be staying with us for some time, so don't be afraid to be yourself when she's around. Also, she too fell off grace when our mother died, so she uses her initials for protection purposes." He finished. It wasn't too hard for him since nothing he said was technically a lie, just an abridged version.

Nunnally smiled, seemingly accepting the explanation and Lelouch sighed out of relief. He half expected her not to believe him, she was his sister after all, and the Demon Emperor tended to think that she got some of their parents' intellectual genes, seeing as in the end of his life, when his life disappeared in her hands, she figured his reasoning for everything.

"It is nice to be with someone with whom you don't have to pretend you are something you're not. Please, stay as long as you want, miss C.C., I am truly happy you are here with us." She said happily, energetic that she had somebody to talk about her mother.

_Well, isn't that cute of her. Marianne, you raised your children correctly. _The immortal thought as she watched the crippled girl talk with her big brother. _Though,_ she smirked as she watched Nunnally pinch her brother, _Lelouch could learn a bit from his sister. She's probably the only one who can put him in his place, call it his Achilles heel, if you will. _She tapped her chin with her fingers thoughtfully. _He is a rather interesting boy, but I wonder, how long will he last? Maybe he'll even fulfil his part of the contract and take my code and end this curse of living._

As they continued eating, Nunnally liked C._C._ even more as the two chatted through the meal, feeling clearly comfortable around her. Lelouch just stayed silent and listened to them, not wanting to destroy the moment between the two women. It wasn't until Sayoko came in holding a bottle of the champagne he desired that he spoke. "Thank you Sayoko, I appreciate it." He thanked her and took the bottle, leaving a note on it. "There," he handed it back to her, "You need to deliver it to the Stadfelt household, preferably to the young Kallen, as the mistresses of the house are not morning persons, I expect them to be still asleep."

Sayoko nodded her head, understanding right away. "Shall I leave the parcel in her room, under her window, perhaps?"  
>"Yes, it would be preferable if her mother knew nothing about it. You better go, there's no better time than present." 'having dismissed her, he came back to the dining room, only to be greeted with a sign of C.C. and Nunnally laughing rather loudly about something. "I see you two had a good talk, care to enlighten me what is so funny?"<p>

Nunnally's laughed died down as she heard him and she turned her head to him, "Oh it was nothing, I just told Lady C.C. about something about our pasts, precisely that situation with you and Odysseus. It's still so funny!" she answered innocently, smiling at him.

"Nunnally," he growled. Did his sister really have to speak about that particular incident? He was only nine then! Things be worse, he made her promise not to tell a soul about it. It seemed that she felt so comfortable with C.C. around that she forgot that little detail. "What did I tell you about that?"

This time it was C.C. who answered him. "_Lulu_," she spoke with fake sweetness, "It wasn't poor Nunnaly's fault. After all, I didn't know you could do something like that, it was quite interesting to be honest. That even the little genius like you would fall for that kind of trick?"

"Oh cut it out, will you?" the revolutionary groaned. Why did he have to act abnormal with C.C. around? "C.C., may we have a word, please?" he requested, "Alone." he emphasized.

"But of course, who am I to refuse a prince?"

"A prince in exile, that is," Lelouch added dryly. He really didn't like to be reminded of who he is. "Still a prince!" C.C. said cheekily, but still followed him out of the room. As soon as she stepped out of it, her serious, cold self returned. "What is it that you want, hmm?"

" A favour." C.C. raised an eyebrow at that, "I need you to sneak this into the hospital room of one Jeremiah Gottwald" he handed her another letter.

"Why don't you do it yourself?" she asked flatly, "I'm sure your geass would be helpful." She added, crossing her arms over her chest.

He looked at her as if to say Are you kidding? "I'm busy and this can't wait. Besides, don't act as if you don't have a trump card of your own. You can mind crush them and just deliver it, or steal a soldier's uniform. I assure you this is vital for my survival and the completion of our contract. Anyhow, you'll meet with my double agent."

"Fine." She agreed, crossing her arms over her chest, "But you better have a lot of money on your bank account!"

"That I do, witch. Now, go. It's for the best if he receives it sooner than later."

"I am not your delivery girl, boy!"

* * *

><p>Timeskip. Student council Clubhouse..<p>

_Thwack! Thwack! _a roll of papers was smacked against the prince's head accompanied by Milly Ashford's accusing cry, "Wake up, Lelouch!"

He groaned lowly and rubbed his head, as if the smack had actually hurt him. The Student council, besides Nina, of course laughed at him, the loudest being Rivalz. He shot them all dirty glares.

"Your hand stopped moving, so I knew you were asleep!" the Ashford heiress spoke and chuckled at his overreacting act. Shaking his head, he yawned. "Yeah, yeah, very funny." He rolled his eyes. Then, he turned to the still laughing orangette and mockingly called out, "Et tu, Shirley?" At that, the said girl blushed, her head redder than a tomato. "Oh, now, now, Shirley, there's no reason to be embarrassed, at least until our Lulu here and you aren't doing something more _intimate_." Milly teased with a sly smirk on her lips. After hearing that, Lelouch thought that Shirley was going to pass out from the amount of blood rushing to her head. He chuckled uneasily, a little embarrassed himself. "Milly, can you stop please? It looks like poor Shirley is going to pass out, and we don't want that, right?" he winked at her, and laughed out loud.

"Serves you right for ditching me like that!" the blue haired secretary chided with a rather smug looking grin.

"Yeah, Lulu, what was up with you yesterday? Rivalz said that you had some more business to take care of. You could've been killed! That's what you get when you gamble!" Now recovered Shirley lectured, her annoyance crystal clear in her tone.

"Well, I'm here right now. But yes, you might be right, I think i'll be out of action for a while." Lelouch agreed with a nod, ignoring the bluenette's loud protests. Shirley visibly relaxed, but still eyed him suspiciously, as if not believing him. Lelouch swore he will protect her this time around and that he won't ignore her. Every time he looked at her, it reminded him of all his mistakes, a constant reminder not to repeat the past. "Trust me, Shirley." He shot her a friendly smile and soon she was herself again, blushing at such an innocent act.

"Guys! That's enough of slacking off! We've got more than enough job without your chatting! We have to balance the budget, or there won't be any money left at all!" Milly spoke loudly.

"And if it comes to that point.." the xenophobic girl spoke for the first time, her tone soft, barely more than a mumble.

"Then the equestrian club would be pissed and we don't want them coming in here at horseback." Rivalz joked as a member of the said club passed the building. Lelouch was lost in his thoughts as Milly scolded Rivalz, this time smacking him with that roll of paper. _I kinda missed their constant bickering, to be honest. I wonder if in the end the two got together... _he thought absently, _Knowing Milly, she'd probably make it into a cross-dress wedding and make Rivalz wear a dress._ He laughed at the thought of Rivalz, his face cherry red in embarrassment while Milly walked him to the altar.

"Buddy! That's not funny, Lelouch! I'm in pain here!" Rivalz said, annoyed. He saw Milly take a deep breath and widened his eyes knowing what was about to come, his reflexes kicked in and he covered his ears in a desperate try to block the cry of 'guts!', "GUTS!" Milly shouted, using all the air in her lungs, scaring the poor Nina so much that she fell out her chair. "Milly, how many times are you going to use that spell of yours when you see that it doesn't really work? You scared poor Nina for life!" he groaned, rubbing his head.

"On the contrary!" Shirley boasted, pumping her arm, "I always feel refreshed after hearing the guts spell"

At seeing her fellow student council member pump her hand, unknowingly pushing her breasts up, the heiress smirked her cat like grin. "Supple AND willing! That's what I like" she spoke, approval evident in her tone.

"I do train hard in the gymnastic club!" Shirley smiled at the 'compliment', not knowing in the slightest what it really meant. _Ooooh, here goes the 'ten' comment. _Lelouch thought with mirth, _Shall I join in, too?_

"That's not what I meant." The blonde president said glancing at the orange haired girl's sized bust. "You're a ten, at least from what i've seen in the bathroom."

"She's been filling out all the right places, is that what you wanted to say?" Lelouch interrupted, "Not that I don't agree." He shrugged at that, and sent a playful wink at poor Milly who was confused to hear it from him of all people. But that confusion lasted only seconds as she smiled her wolfish smile. The Ice Prince flirting, with Shirley of all people? Oh, that's going to be a perfect theme for gossip. Maybe she could arrange a date for the two? Or a themed party? Either way, Milly was pleased with the recent turn of events. On the other hand, poor Shirley gaped like a fish and quickly covered her chest even though no one was looking.

"My, Lelou, you womanizer! I didn't know you had it in you." Milly teased with her signature grin. _Enjoying this, huh, Prez? Then, I shall give you more material to chew on. _"Oh Milly, don't feel left out, you're pretty gorgeous yourself." He sent a flirtatious smirk her way. He half expected her to tease back, but instead she too, blushed, although it wasn't as visible as Shirley's. Before she could retort, he stood up and headed for the exit. "Where are you going, Lelou?" Milly asked, looking over her shoulder, having finally regained her composure.

"I'm going to find Kallen Stadfelt. I thought you wanted her to join the council?" he answered simply, lifting one eye brow.

"Yeah, in fact I did," Milly admitted with a frown, "but how did you know about that?" She didn't remember telling anyone about that little plan and certainly not Lelouch.

In answer, he just smirked mysteriously "It is my duty as your humble servant to know what you want to do, is it not?"

At his answer, Milly just chuckled, accepting the strange explanation. Hearing royalty say such things was truly a rare, if not nonexistent occurrence and she was glad it was her whom the words were for. "I suppose you are right. Well, my humble servant, then I expect no failure in that regard! Don't disappoint me!" she teased, winking at him.

"But of course, milady." he bowed mockingly, earning a laugh from his friends.

* * *

><p><em>Lelouch.. you are SO going bankrupt for this! <em>The white witch thought to herself as she stumbled through the tight security. Lelouch's supposed double agent was nowhere to be seen, forcing her to mind crush the passing soldiers and steal a uniform. She fingered the letter in her hand, wondering if she should read it, not that she cared, but to see what was so important it had to be delivered to the leader of Purist Fraction. Deciding it doesn't concern her or their contract, C.C. gave up on the idea and waited in front of his hospital room. After a couple of minutes, a silver haired woman appeared out of the room, and approached her, faint red circles in her eyes. "Lady C.C., I presume?" the woman asked politely, her tone barely more than a faint whisper, C.C. raised her eye brow at the spy. _ So, you've managed to get a hold on one of the leaders of the fraction? I must say, I'm impressed, Lelouch. _She mentally congratulated the boy on his choice of allies. At her nod, the spy continued, "His majesty said you'll be here with the letter."

She handed her the letter, and the spy nodded, "Also," Villetta added, "As a gesture of his gratitude, master Lelouch ordered five pepperoni deep dish pizzas for you to be made in the cafeteria. They should be done by now." Villetta turned to leave, a part of her order done, leaving C.C. alone to ponder at the boy's act of kindness. To think he'd do something like that.. _You never cease to surprise me, Lelouch Vi Britannia, maybe it will really be you to free me from this curse and complete our contract._

* * *

><p>"No, too soft.." Jeremiah repeated for like tenth time of the day, throwing another ball of paper into the trash can, even if it was full already. His speech was supposed to be magnificent, to show just how bad the honorary system was, and how Prince Clovis has become a victim of his own kindness. He always knew the prince had a weak, too good heart. It was him who proposed the cursed system, not having a clue about just how ungrateful the numbers were. He sighed and rubbed his eyes in a tired manner, writing really tired him out. To be honest, Jeremiah had always known how bad of a public speaker he was, but this was for his Prince, it was his obligation to punish those elevens. They took mistress Nunnally and Prince Lelouch from him, and almost succeeded in taking Clovis, too. Would Lelouch approve of this, he wondered. Would his lord be proud of him, or mad? He really didn't know the answer. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in!" he called out off-handily, not really caring who it was.<br>After all, he head a speech to finish. "Lord Jeremiah," he smiled slightly, recognizing the voice right away; it was Villetta. "Welcome back, Villetta. What brings you here?" he asked, not looking at her, his gaze fixed on the paper in front of him. "This letter was given to me by a guard, it is addressed at you. It doesn't say who the sender is, but there is a sentence on the envelope. I believe it says 'If a king doesn't lead, how does he expect his subordinates to follow'. Pretty weird, huh?" she added dryly. But Jeremiah wasn't paying attention to her. He was too stuck in his thoughts. He remembered the day he played chess with the young prince Lelouch and his answer as he started with the king. Just who sent that, can it be that... Jeremiah's breath stuck in his lungs at the thought and his heartbeats became more erratic. He felt tears threatening to escape his eyes, but shook them away. He will not cry before his subordinates, not even now. Wordlessly, he reached for the letter and monitored for Villetta to leave, which she complied without a question.

He reached inside the envelope and pulled the letter out. It was written on a white sheet of paper, without a dirty spot. He readied himself with a deep breath and started to read out loud. "_Former Royal Guardsman Gottwald,"_ it began and Jeremiah lifted an eye brow in confusion._ "I wish and urge you to find this letter a_s an _act of goodwill on my part. I know that you find that particular sentence familiar, and that it would spark your attention. How do I know about it, you ask? Well, you weren't the only one who heard that sentence from our witty prince. I too, played chess with him. It hurt me somewhat horribly when I found out that Emperor banished them from the countr_y, _but as I fell from grace beforehand, I couldn't do much. Anyhow, the young Prince told me about you, how loyal you are to him and his mother, how he thought you'd be a perfect knight for him. Did you know that he planned on asking the Emperor for permission to knight you? Alas, he couldn't do it because of the __incident__ that happened shortly afterwards. However, that isn't the reason I've decided to write you this letter. No matter what, Lord Jeremiah, should you let the knowledge of Project Orange be revealed. The consequences could be unimaginable, so horrible that you'd regret being born. The whole project was a mistake and I still wonder why Prince Clovis kept on taking part in it. The project subject was just... i'm sure you know, after all, leaders of the purists were supposed to be informed about it. So I will repeat it; No. Matter. What. The Project is to be kept secret.  
>Sending my Highest regards to you, alongside my wishes for your wellbeing,<br>Your Friend."_

What?

The question ringed in his head, and he read the letter over again, tearing up at the part concerning his knighting. _He wanted to knight me, my prince wanted me of all people.. _he was honestly touched, and then came the Orange part. Just what was Orange? What did Prince Clovis do? And how did that concern him? Jeremiah didn't know for sure, but he thought it was something really serious, something not to be reported to anyone, even Villetta. He decided he would keep the letter to himself until he could ask Clovis about it.

* * *

><p>Kallen Stadfelt resisted the urge to sigh as a group of her 'friends' gartered around her, they came like moss to a flame. They swarmed her with questions like 'How'd you been?' 'Do you have a boyfriend' 'What have you been doing all this time' on which she would answer curtly, simply, acting innocent. The truth is, she hated the mere thought of calling them 'friends', they were typical Britannian girls, caring about boys and fashion, while she, a half-blood, fought Britannia. They disgusted her and every day, she prayed it would be her last acting like an invalid. She cursed Ohgi for making her attend school, but every time she would bring it up, he'd pull the 'Naoto would want that and that' card. She pretended to pay attention to them as they trailed off about how much some girl named Suzie missed her, letting out some grunts of acknowledgment, while she was lost in her thoughts about the mysterious Zero. This morning, she was met with a parcel on her desk, addressed to 'the Shinjuku Resistance group'. Immediately, she panicked and called Ohgi, but he didn't pick up. She carefully opened the parcel, and found a bottle of fine champagne, Paris 1986. It had a note attached to it. 'To celebrate for our little victory yesterday. I suggest you share it with your comrades who are still hiding in the ghettos. –Zero' She couldn't believe her eyes! The Zero guy knew her real identity and her home address! That freaked her out like crazy. Whoever the guy is, he was well informed, way too well for a Japanese, so he had to be either a Brit or had some crazy connections. She was snapped out of it when she saw a raven-haired boy getting closer to them. "Hello." He greeted them politely, a small smile on his lips. The girls swooned with delight. "Miss Stadfelt," he addressed her, "May I have a talk with you? Privately of course." He added.<p>

"Oh, sure." Kallen answered in her sickly tone, which left a bitter taste in her mouth. "This way, please." He monitored her to follow him into the club house. "It is a pleasure to have you back in school, Miss Stadfelt." the boy offered formally, "Oh, you don't remember me? My name is Lelouch Lamperouge, we're in the same class."

"Thank you." She bowed slightly. "Where are we going anyway?"

"To the student council club house." Lelouch answered simply, then he stopped. "We're here. Please, come in." He opened the door for her, like a gentleman.

"Alright. What is it that you wanted to talk about?" she asked, and cringed when the question came out more with more irk than intended. Thankfully, Lelouch didn't seem to notice or he didn't really care.

"You see, Miss Stadtfelt, here on Ashford, we have a rule that absolutely every student has to satisfy. I am sure that you are aware of it; the club rule. You have to join a club during your stay. For example, I am in the Council and the President of Chess Club." He spoke clearly, and then rose a hand as she was about to bring up her 'weak' state. "I know that you have a weak body, and I think I have a perfect solution for you." He added and paused for dramatic effect. _Oh do tell, you aristocratic Brit! _She seethed. This guy annoyed the hell out of her, how dare he to talk to her like he would do a child! She was sick, not retarded!

Lelouch noticed her barely hidden fury and smirked wryly. "You'll join the Council! The only thing you have to do is paperwork, plus we have quite a bit of advantages." He stated indifferently. _What? The Student Council? Why now of all sudden?_

"So, what do you say?" he asked with a shrug.

"I'd like to hear those advantages first." She said suspiciously. Just what could be good at being a Council member?

"Sure. We have unlimited access, we can go anywhere at the campus." Lelouch answered casually. "Also, we have access to the tunnels under the Academy. If you want to sneak out to fight in a resistance group, you'd do it without so much of a problem."

_Whoa. That could be of use. What is paperwork compared to this? _With that, Kallen was sold. "If that is true, then yes, I'll join the Council." She said meekly, smiling a little.

"Excellent!" Lelouch said. "I think it's time to meet your fellow Council members then!" he clapped his hands, and they came out of another room, each one with some type of food in hand. The introductions lasted a couple of minutes and Kallen didn't pay much attention to it before a girl in an automatizen wheel chair came into the room, holding some plates. Following her gaze, Milly, the council president spoke to her in a whisper. "That's Lelouch's sister, Nunnally. Isn't she cute?" She really was cute, for a Brit. Kallen had to admit.

"Hello Ms. Stadtfelt, it is a pleasure to meet you." Nunnally greeted politely, her tone merry. "I'm still in the Middle School division, so I'm not able to become a member of the Council just yet." She explained

"It's okay." Rivalz turned to the crippled girl and sent her a thumbs up, "You're an honorary member in our eyes!"

"That's right!" Shirley agreed, and the rest of the council all nodded. "But for now, I think it's time to celebrate!" He pulled out a bottle of champagne and waved with it. Kallen's eyes almost bawled out. It was the same mark of champagne Zero sent her! Could this idiotic bluenette really be him?! "Lelouch won this one in a gamble, not too long ago, and I think it's time to use it up!" he exclaimed energetically, blissfully unaware how much that set Kallen off. Lelouch noticed it out of the corner of his eye and sighed. _Looks like there will be another bathroom incident. It's good that I still have the call recorded._

Then the klutz, also known as Rivalz threw the champagne at Lelouch who aimed it at Kallen, who was once again soaked in the sweet, bubbly liquid. Before he knew it, Lelouch was on the way to the bathroom, his shirt and pants in hand. He knocked at the door. "It's Lelouch." He called out, "I brought you some spare clothes to change into."

"You can come in. I've already drawn the curtains." Kallen answered, hearing that, he entered the room and closed the door softly. He whistled lowly at Kallen's silhouette. _Damn, her body is pretty nice. _ "I brought you some of mine since Milly and Shirley's were too big and Nina's t_o_o small." He explained.

"Thanks. That was fast, you went all the way to the boys dorm?" When she first saw him, she didn't think he could run that fast. "Actually, I live here, " Lelouch said in a way of explanation, "My sister would have it pretty bad living in the dorms, hence the Principal lets us stay here as a favour."

_Now! It's my chance, now or never! _Kallen thought and let her hand slip from the shower and point at the pink knife-pouch. "Can you hand me that pouch over there?" she asked, fake innocence in her tone.

_Oh man, this is going to leave a bruise._ Lelouch thought as he grabbed the pouch and slipped his arm through the curtain. Just like the previous time, Kallen grabbed his hand in a vice like grip, causing the pouch to fall from his hand to the wet shower floor. "Were you the one who sent me the packet containing that champagne?" Kallen demanded harshly.

"What are you talking about?" Lelouch asked, playing dumb. Her grip on his hand tightened. "Don't play dumb!" she ordered and glared at him. "You better answer or else..." her threat was left handing as the phone ringed. "If I don't answer it, somebody might come." He warned her calmly. Kallen narrowed her eyes but nodded. Lelouch sighed in relief and answered. "Oh? Yes... of course." He faked confusion and handed the phone to Kallen. "He says he knows you." He shrugged.

He watched with a smirk as it played just like the last time. "Were you the one who arranged the ceasefire order?" Kallen yelled, too angry to notice her goodies were all on display. Not wanting to taste Kallen's wrath, he turned away from her. "Ceasefire? You play games or something?" Lelouch supplied the furious and now embarrassed Kallen. "Uh, yeah, since i'm sick and all." She laughed uneasily, letting go of his hand.

"If it will make you feel better, I suggest both of us forget about this, nobody has to know." He offered with a kind smile, which Kallen gratefully returned. "Yeah, I think I'd like that." She answered honestly and they both walked back to the Clubhouse.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god!" Shirley gaped at the tv screen in front of her and the rest of the council. The TV reporter just said that Prince Clovis was attacked by an Eleven Terrorist, and that he would've been killed if it wasn't for Lord Jeremiah's intervention which resulted in him subduing the terrorist, even though he was injured. The feed was showing him and the rest of the Purist fraction, all dressed formally. Margrave Jeremiah was chosen as the Viceroy until a new one arrives or Prince Clovis recovers.<p>

"What happened here?" the question asked by Lelouch brought everyone out of their stupor. "Prince Clovis... he's been attacked." Milly answered with a scowl, "They're saying it was an honorary Brtannian."

"Impossible!" Kallen couldn't help but say in shock, "I-I mean, an honorary Britannian couldn't be so close to the Prince," she corrected herself swiftly, before anyone could suspect something.

"Then it's for the best we hear what the new Viceroy has to say," Rivalz commented, pointing at the screen. "_Fellow Britannians! Our Prince was almost taken away from us in the frenzy that happened when a group of eleven terrorist stole poison gas. His highness was only kind to the numbers, and see what he got in return?" J_Jeremiah boomed confidently, putting a hand over his chest, "_He was too soft and good hearted! We must prevail in this struggle and defeat the numbers once again! The Honorary Britannian system is bad and rotten and we almost lost our Viceroy because of it!"_

"We interrupt this broadcast with breaking news"

the TV reporter appeared on the screen. "_The attacker has been identified as Suzaku Kururugi, former Eleven. During the Terrorist attack, he piloted the brand new knightmare frame known as the Lancelot. He acted as decoy for his terrorist friends who stole the frame when he caused it to crash into a building, allowing him to escape and attack his majesty." _

_Thank God Nunnally isn't here right now. _Lelouch thought as Suzaku's face appeared on the screen, his bruises barely seen. With that, the broadcast ended. He sighed when he saw the frightened Nina as she clutched the chair in fear. _Her xenophobia sure is something to work on._ "An Eleven..." she whispered softly, her eyes wide in fear, like Suzaku wasn't human, but a chained beast. "Well, I don't know for you guys, but I have to check on Nunnally. She had a fever this morning." He said, breaking the silence

"Yeah," Kallen nodded, "I have to go home, too. My father might be worried." The rest of the council agreed, saying their own reasons and left the clubhouse. "Sayoko," he called out, "You can come out now." Sayoko did as ordered and appeared in front of the prince. He gave a start and she bowed slightly.  
>"My lord," she spoke softly, "I believe this was your doing?"<p>

"Indeed," he nodded at her, "Now, did you get the costumes? And have you decided on the codename you will be using?"

"I did, Lelouch-sama." She confirmed with a nod of her own and pointed towards two black suitcases at her feet. Then, a wry smile made its way on her lips, "I must admit, your costume is quite..." she trailed off, amused.

"Memorable?" Lelouch supplied with a smile. That was, after all, his intention when he was making the soon to be famous costume. He wasn't a warrior, he was an actor, a dramatic.

"Yes." She agreed, "About the code name, I think Shi no Kage would be appropriate." Lelouch lifted a single brow at her choice of name. "Shi no Kage, (Shadow of Death) huh? I suppose you are right, it seems fitting. What about your costume?" In answer, Sayoko just opened one of the briefcases and threw a mast at him. He caught it and examined it. It resembled a dragon, with peep holes for her eyes and nose. Made of the same material as his Zero mask, on the inside it was covered with bulletproof material and had a voice changer in it. Coloured in white, it was a contrast to his black mask. Perfect. "Excellent, Sayoko." Lelouch said approvingly and smiled at the ninja maid. "I take it that you are ready for us to make our appearance to our terrorist friends?"

"I was born ready, milord. When and where do we leave?"

"We will leave in a few hours time. Our destination is the old Tokyo Tower Observation Platform. I suspect that besides their pilot and leader there will be at least four others, of which one is an overreacting fool, so you better prepare yourself and your weapon. We must be ready for everything." Lelouch explained briefly and scowled slightly at the thought of the one Shinichiro Tamaki, his self-proclaimed 'best friend'. _Best friend who jumped on the chance to kill him, no less. He's truly the worst of them. He even started those foolish rumours about me and C.C. being lovers. _He snorted lightly at the memory. "What about Lady C.C.?" she asked softly as she put her helmet back in the suitcase.

"She won't be joining us yet, I have other plans for her debut, and currently she isn't really necessary." He answered as he examined his new mask. Not that it was much different than the other one, this one had a radio built in and everything was bulletproof. His costume was the same as during the second rebellion, only this time his cloak was too made bulletproof. The sliding systems worked, this time for both eyes, just in case. He looked at the symbolic mask, and smiled, feeling nostalgic out of sudden. The last time he'd seen the mask, it was worn by Suzaku as he pierced his heart, giving birth to the new world. This time he won't let Suzaku get near the outfit, and he'll make sure the mask won't be as blood soaked as before.

"My lord, what about Lady Nunnally? Who'll look after her while we're gone?" The ninja asked her master.

"Already taken care of." Came the response, "We'll have C.C. watch over her. Nunnally likes her since she can talk about the past and C.C. has a lot of funny stories to tell, so i'm sure she'll be fine." He shrugged off-handily.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, the prince in exile found himself in the back of the train along with Sayoko. He has just directed the Shinjuku Resistance to come to meet him. Just like the last time, the same people were there He fixed his mask and monitored for Sayoko to stay in her place. He activated the calling system installed within his mask and ringed Kallen. "Look out the window on the right side," Lelouch instructed calmly, "and tell me what you see."<p>

Kallen was taken aback by the question at first, but regained her composure and answered the question in a low murmur, carefully looking left and right, not wanting anyone to hear her. "The Britannian city." She spoke with distain evident in her voice. "It was stolen away from us, built on our sweat and blood."

"And the left?" Zero probed the fiery knightmare pilot, seemingly satisfied by her answer. Kallen turned her head to see the ghettos and flinched, thinking how much the Japanese suffer while the bastard Brits enjoy themselves on their ground. "I see our city." Kallen murmured, seemingly saddened by the fate bestowed upon the Japanese. "Remnants of a desecrated City after the Britannians sucked us dry, forcing us to live like animals."

"Good answer." She heard Zero say approvingly, satisfied with her answer. "Now you and your friends are free to proceed to the front of the train, I think you deserve to meet me, face to face." With that, he hung up. Kallen looked at Oghi and nodded and gestured to follow her.

Lelouch smirked from behind his mask. Having called Kallen and the others, he sat idly in his chair, waiting for them to show up. DING! The door ringed and the group came in, and he saw them stiffen when his figure came to their field of vision. He sat up and pulled off a polite, stage like, bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my comrades from Shinjuku." He spoke politely, his hand coming out from under his coat. "I am Zero, as you may have already guessed. I believe you enjoyed my little tour of the city?" Zero asked the resistance. "I felt it would be appropriate, so you could see the differences between, the Britannians" he rose and pointed his hand to the right, "And the Japanese." Another hand pointed to the left. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ohgi frown at the masked man's obvious flair for the dramatics.

"We know the difference," Oghi spoke in a heavy tone, full of bitterness. "That's why we oppose Britannia!" The rest of the group agreed, nodding their heads to indicate that they support their leader.

"Wrong." Zero cut in harshly. "Britannia will not fail to cheap terrorism. Tell me, what have you achieved till now?" At that question, all of the rebels shut up, not knowing what to say. "Nothing." He answered for them, and even though he wore that mask, they could feel the intense glare he sent their way. "All you've done till now is involving innocent civilians in your fights."

"Hey!" one of the rebels yelled, raising his fist. At that, the masked man just shook his head. "Don't tell me, you don't think they're innocent just because they're Britannians? That's why you'll never win!" he thundered, in equally loud tone. "Be it Britannian or Japanese, a child is a child!"

"Do you know how many lives were lost yesterday because of your little attention fishing?" he asked when he finally calmed himself. Once again, the resistance fighters bowed their heads, well besides Tamaki. "Over eight thousand." Zero spoke softly. "So tell me, was it worth it?"

"Well, at least Kururugi attacked Prince Clovis!" Tamaki shouted. At that, Zero laughed, the voice changer in his mask making his laugh seem frightening to the group. "Kururugi? He didn't do it, I did!" he revealed at last. "Impossible!" Tamaki roared, "He got caught by that Gottwald guy!"

"And you believe them?" Zero questioned the group. "The news they release are the ones that favour the military, I thought you knew that already. Kururugi is simply a scapegoat."

"And you will let him take the fault?" This time it was Ohgi who spoke, disgust evident in his tone. "If that's so, then you're no better than us!"

"If that's how it sounded, then let me rephrase it." The masked figure spoke, unaffected by the rage of the rebels. "I plan on rescuing him, but for that, I need support."  
>"If you want our support, then show us your face!" Tamaki requested with a raised fist. His request was met with 'yeah's ' of approval from his comrades. Even Ohgi joined in this time. "Behind that mask, you could be anyone!" Yoshida added.<p>

"Tell me, why would I wear the mask in the first place if I wanted to show you my face?" Zero asked, pointing at his mask. "One is not to be judged by his face or name, but his deeds!"

"Oh, really?" Tamaki mocked. "Then judge me after I take that damn mask off your face!" he roared and raised his fist to hit Lelouch. For a moment, Lelouch panicked, but before Tamaki could make his move, he found himself on the floor, sitting on his ass. "Argh!" he groaned painfully. The rebels panicked as they saw a new masked figure stand in front of Zero, in battle stance. "You shall not touch Lord Zero!" the figure boomed powerfully, its voice seeming even more scary thanks to the voice modulator. Lelouch smirked from behind his mask at the frightened faces of the rebels. "Ah, thank you." He spoke slowly, his smirk visible even though he's wearing a mask. "This is my bodyguard, Shi no Kage. She will not tolerate anything that could danger me. So I'd think twice before attacking." He told them cheekily.

Zero then brought his right hand up, and continued, "As I was saying, Britannia will not fall to petty terrorism. Striking at its people will only bring you hatred from the both sides. Also, you're Tamaki, right?" he pointed towards the injured rebel who was glaring daggers at Sayoko. At his nod, he continued, "Technically, you're doing the same thing as I am. You say that it's easy for me because of my mask? What about you? You're all dressed like civilians, and when you do something you can easily hide in the masses, causing another massacre of innocents." At hearing that, the blockhead finally shut his mouth and avoided his glance. "Anyhow, I shall prove myself with my deeds. I believe you still have those Sutherlands?" he addressed the leader.

"Yeah." Ohgi nodded. "What are we going to do, Zero?"

H_ere it goes. They're sold. _"We are going to rescue Kururugi of course. I believe his court marshal is tomorrow, so we have more than enough time to prepare."

"What? How can we do that?" The rebels started to demand, confused as hell. Was this guy mad as he looked?

"Simple. With a bit of trickery and deception, we can leave without a problem, unharmed." Zero's voice came out as a hiss. "Of course, I don't want to force you all, so each one of you who is brave enough to join me is free to do so. Just join me in the junkyard in Shinjuku. With that said, I think it's time for you to leave. Your stop is near."

Ohgi nodded. "Yes, we will think about your offer, Zero."

"That's all I ask for, Kaname."


	4. Turn 3: Zero, back on the stage

**Hello again, my faithful readers! Here I present you the new chapter. Also, special thanks to AverageLucas, The Cutest Duckling and ChaosRune for helping me with the chapter. The three of them got this chapter early, and were able to write me their opinions, making it better.** **I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed, you people are great!**

**Do YOU want do be one of them? For the next chapter, I'll choose another 4 people who'll get to see it before anyone else. How to be one of them? Simply review and I'll randomly choose.**

**Good luck, everyone!**

* * *

><p>Lelouch sighed and ruffled his hair as he sat in his chair back at the train. Right behind him, Sayoko still stood and arranged their costumes in the two briefcases. She looked tense, he noted. If he had to guess, he'd say she was probably dissaponted by the demeaur of her countrymen. "Well, that went a little worse than I expected, but I think Ohgi and Kallen will appear at the junkyard." He remarked dryly. True, last time, Tamaki didn't try to attack him, but alas, he also let Clovis live in this timeline. "If not, you and I are enough to save him."<p>

At that, Sayoko looked at him expectably and lifted an eye brow in confusion, but still remained quiet. "I have a power I didn't tell you about, Sayoko." He began quietly. He didn't know how she would react to the truth and really didn't want to lose any more people because of his cursed power. "The girl gave it to me. Look, I understand that it is a little hard to swallow, but it is the truth."

To his surprise, her only reaction was a small smile. He gaped at her, finding her reaction ridiculous. "My lord," she spoke softly, her tone gentle, "You have the right to keep your secrets. I believe in you and that you have the right intentions, so feel no need to tell me. Even if the power is mind control." When she said that, Lelouch looked down, _Right in the bull's eye, Sayoko."_ I will never leave your side, Lelouch-sama, be sure of that." She finished with a smile.

Hearing her declaration, the exiled prince forced himself to smile. Women like Sayoko are truly seldom seen. Such loyalty could only be rivalled by Jeremiah, the Knight of Orange. How come he'd been so stupid last time? He was so suborn and egoistical that he didn't recognize a perfect comrade, but oh well, that's what seconds chances are for, yes?

Soon, his smile was replaced by a smirk. He nodded at the maid in thanks and rose from his chair. "Thank you, Sayoko. If only those terrorists were like you." He joked, but frowned as he saw a scowl make its way on her face. "Those terrorists..." she spoke, her tone angry this time. "Do you think it's wise to work with them? That red haired one, he attacked you, and you still want to work with them?"

He sighed tiredly and rubbed his temples, to relieve himself of the tension. "For the time being," he said, not sharing her feelings towards the soon-to-be core members of his organisation. _I should've known Sayoko would be this protective, then again, what kind of a bodyguard would she be if she wasn't? "_We have to. I need any manpower I can get."

Her gaze didn't falter for a second, nor did her scowl but she said nothing, instead, she just nodded, not voicing her obvious disapproval. Lelouch shook his head at that and waved his hand to point out that it was time to leave. "C'mon. We have to get to the junkyard before they do." He said, "After all, isn't it rude for a host to arrive after his guests?"

"Especially if the guests are terrorists." He heard Sayoko mutter under her breath. She really had a hard time believing the Kouzuki Group, harder than he'd already anticipated. But, how could he blame her? To Sayoko, they were just mindless fools, too simple minded to do anything smart. In some aspects, she WAS right, he had to admit ruefully.

"Indeed. Racist ones at that." He agreed with a nod and turned to the exit of the train, knowing Sayoko would follow.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" his comrades asked him for the tenth time since they left the train.

To be brutally honest, Ohgi himself didn't know. Sure, the guy managed to help them win a battle against Britannia, the first win after Itsukushima, and sure, he seemed full of himself and confident in his own abilities, which was a trait Ohgi didn't have. He knew when compared to the previous leader of their small group, Naoto, that he was nothing.

While Naoto was their own miracle maker, the beloved idol of every single member, the great big brother, Ohgi was nothing. He couldn't lead them the right way, he couldn't make good decisions under pressure and wasn't much of a pilot.

He still remembered Kallen's happy face when Naoto showed up with the Glasgow, his last gift to her before he was captured. Indeed, the Glasgow was trash when compared to Sutherlands and Gloucesters, but to Kallen he'd been the best weapon she could wish for. Naoto even taught Kallen how to pilot knightmares, being a talented one himself, while Ohgi was an average pilot at best. More than anything, he was aware of his imperfections, knowing he was just an ordinary man, a school teacher forced to retire, a man that never held a rifle in his hands, he was no leader, despite what his friends said.

He was sure they were going to die yesterday and saw no way out. Then out of blue, Zero appeared and gave them Sutherlands and equipped them for further fighting. Then, he helped them, a group of only one good pilot, defeat a brand new 7th generation knightmare frame. Apparently, he also almost killed the Prince. Then, a thought stuck him like a wall of bricks. Why exactly did Zero spare Clovis? He'd have to ask him later, he decided.

"Say, Ohgi, will you be joining Kallen in that junkyard?" Kent Sugiyama asked their leader, despite somehow knowing what the answer would be. Ohgi really lacked self-confidence, a trait that no leader should have, and would toss the ball at the chance. (with ball being his leadership).

"Huh?" the question apparently brought him out of his musings. "I think I will. The rest of you should too, we owe him at least that much."

"Ohgi, are you out of your mind, man?" the fiery red head, Tamaki yelled, his frustrations being greater as Inue still wasn't finished with putting a bandage over his arm, which didn't help him relieve the pain he felt. "Did you see what that other freak did to me? She almost broke my arm, and you want to help them get themselves and us killed? We have no chance at rescuing Kururugui."

"To be fair," Yoshida pointed out, "You did attack him first, so complain all you want, it's your fault, not the other way around."

The redhead sent him a glare. "On whose side are you on, Yoshida?" he asked angrily, and would have jumped on him if it weren't for Inue keeping him still. "Those two are a bunch of masked freaks! Did you see that Zero guy, he looks like a giant eyeball!"

"Freak or not, he saved us the other day." Kallen, who's been silent for the most of their conversation finally spoke, "Did you already forget who alerted those guards of our presence?" At that, Tamaki finally shut up. He didn't like when others pointed out his mistakes.

"Though," Inue noted, putting a finger against her lips in thought. "That mask of his is pretty weird, isn't it? I wonder why he has to wear it."

"Maybe he's a war veteran, his face got damaged by a mine or something?" Yoshida proposed, but quickly dismissed the idea. "Nah, the guy looks too proud to hide his face only because of that."

"Well, whatever the reason is, I am not coming!" Tamaki decided stubbornly, turning his head to the side.

"Suit yourself." Kallen replied, "It's not like you'd actually do something right. Whatever we do, you mess up, Tamaki. Not to mention that you're also very ungrateful." She finished with a shrug.

"Hey miss perfect! Go and gossip with your Britannian best friends!" Tamaki shouted, shocking the rebels. To think that Tamaki would say that. Just as he finished, he was met with a slap to the face. The sound echoed through their old hideout.

"Tamaki, if you ever say something like that again, I swear to whatever god you worship that I'm going to castrate you!" she hissed angrily. Tamaki was about to retort, but Ohgi quickly clapped his hands, getting their attention.

"Enough, both of you. Tamaki, apologize to Kallen, right this second!" he ordered with a frown visible on his face. His friends were like children sometimes.

He saw Tamaki grumble something under his breath, but the redhead reluctantly complied, apologizing with a small bow. "That's better." Ohgi spoke approvingly with a nod. "Now, will any of you be joining Kallen and me?"

Inue seemed to consider the idea, but the rest just whipped their heads to indicate that they don't want to have anything with Zero. Ohgi sighed, he thought their answers would be something like that and headed to the exit. He hoped this decision wasn't as bad as they made it seem. He had hope in this Zero guy, and if they pull this off, he was sure his friends would realize his reasoning and join him.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Confess it already, you goddamn Eleven!" One Kewell Soresi shouted as he hit his hands against the desk. The fool stubbornly refused to admit that he was the attacker that dared to harm Prince Clovis. He HAD to admit, or they won't be able to shut the Honorary Britannian system down.

"I can't admit something I did not do." The Eleven spoke bravely, even though his face was marred in cuts and bruises and Kewell grit his teeth to keep himself from smacking that expression off his face. How could that Eleven not understand? Why was he being so stubborn?

"The Hell you cannot!" he finally broke down, and signalled for the guard to teach Suzaku an important lesson; No one ever denied Kewell what he wanted. He was sure Kururugi would admit it in time, but was just being tough. The beatings he'd taken before he was interrogated were rough, he made sure of it. The foot soldiers were more than willing to comply and beat the crap out of him. The guard saluted and punched him in the head.

"Look," he said after he calmed down. "Let's go again, from the beginning." He pointed at the gun placed on the table. "Private Suzaku Kururugui, this is the tool that was used in the assassination attempt." Then he pulled out a thick folder and put in next to the gun. "I investigated your past, too. You are the only child of the last Prime Minister of Area 11, which is more than enough motive for you"

"That must be a mistake! You and I both know that Elevens aren't allowed to use weapons in the military! I've never seen this gun before!" Suzaku said, his eyes begging him to listen to him. The guard then kicked his chair and he fell to the ground, unable to pick himself up. Kewell continued, as if not even bothered. "We've found your fingerprints on it. Confess now and you will be judged as an Honorary Britannian, not an Eleven!"

Suzaku just hardened his glare and retorted confidently. "I didn't do it!" Only to be greeted with a boot to the face, which knocked him out, stopping the interrogation. Kewell sighed heavily and left the room.

He needed a drink.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Welcome, friends. I appreciate the fact that you came." Zero's voice greeted Kallen and Ohgi as they arrived to the old junkyard. The man was leaning against an old limousine that desperately screamed for repair. Next to him, his bodyguard, or Shi no Kage was looking through multiple tools and didn't even bother to greet them as they arrived, either too busy or simply didn't like them. Ohgi felt it was the latter.

"It's nothing, Zero. This is the least we can do to thank you for saving the Japanese the other day." Kallen retorted simply. "So, what's the reason you called us here?"

"Ah, straight to the point, I see." The masked man noted approvingly. "Here, we are going to recreate this." He showed them a photo of Clovis's personal limo. They looked at him and the picture, as if confused. "But why?" Ohgi asked at last.

"This will be our distraction." He answered in a way of explanation and threw a uniform at Ohgi. "You'll our chauffeur." Ohgi nodded, satisfied.

"Together with me and Shi no Kage here, you'll create history tomorrow! We will save Kururugi and with no civilian casualties at that, I promise you, my comrades!" The masked figure exclaimed, air of confidence around him.

_What? No civilian casualties? But how can_ h_e be so sure? _Kallen wondered in awe.

Then, Zero clapped his hands to gain their attention. "Now, I think it's time we start working. Ohgi, you will paint the car, Kallen, you'll replace the tires, and Shi no Kage, you know what to do."

After two hours, Zero applauded them for their work. "Excellent!" he said, "I believe it is time for a short pause. What do you say?"

The two rebels sighed contently, too happy to oblige. All that work was exhausting, unlike them, Shi no Kage looked as if they just started and nodded simply. "Champagne?" Zero offered them two glasses. In his other hand, he held the same brand he'd given Kallen. That didn't go unnoticed by the redhead. "Say, Zero, how did you know my identity?" she asked

"I have my sources." The figure shrugged. "After all, I've got some of your fingerprints and sent it to my agent who then proceeded to give me information about you. Wasn't that difficult."

"Whoa. That's pretty impressive, Zero." Ohgi complimented, but then realised he had a question of his own. "Why did you spare Clovis, anyway?"

"If I killed him, they would send somebody much better than he is. That, and he was already reaching for his microphone to order the cease fire when I arrived." Zero answered the inquiry while he was pouring the champagne. Then, he handed it out to them and lifted his glass. "Cheers, may tomorrow be successful. "

"Cheers!" They echoed merrily.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Several hours later, Ashford clubhouse.

Lelouch sighed heavily as he and Sayoko arrived home. True, with more manpower than the last time, the repairing lasted slightly less, but still enough to be past Nunnally's bedtime. He headed to her room and gave her the goodnight kiss and tucked her in. Then, he opened the door to his room, only to be greeted with a too familiar smell of pizza. He pinched his nose and opened the window. "You know, some of us are trying to sleep." He heard C.C.'s dry remark.

"You know, some of us are trying to breathe." He immediately shot back and threw the suitcase with his costume on the bed and headed to the bathroom for the well-deserved shower. When he got back, in his pyjamas of course, he saw C.C. playing with the mask.

The witch couldn't resist the temptation to see what was in the briefcase. "Quite the fashion sense you have." The immortal said with a sardonic smirk on her lips. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Still better than the straightjacket." He retorted with a smirk of his own.

She just rolled her eyes and continued to examine the costume. "What is it supposed to resemble anyway?" she asked as she rolled the mask in her hands, still laying on the bed, under the cool sheets.

Lelouch looked thoughtful for a moment, but quickly answered the question. "It resembles nothing, Zero. It is supposed to be memorable, a costume that would make the Britannians weak in their knees, the costume that would become the symbol of justice. A beacon of hope for all the weak and a nightmare for the strong. The mask itself is an identity, a face that will resemble rebellion. A face that will be embedded in history books, remembered forever, even when I'm long gone, two meters under the ground. " He bellowed dramatically, too lost in his rambling to notice C.C. as she barely contained her laughter.

'_Marianne, your son truly is a dramatic. I wonder if he got that from his father. Better not tell him that, though'. _She decided finally. The last thing she wanted was for the boy to take his credit card back. That didn't stop her from teasing him, though.

"Oh come on boya, you can tell me everything. I'm your contractor after all." She spoke seriously, her voice and tone both indifferent. At the confused look he gave her, she shrugged and proceeded to wrap herself even more under the covers. "That you're gay, I mean." She clarified and laughed out loud at his gaping face.

"G-Gay?" he stuttered, not believing his ears. How could she come to such a... misleading assumption to say at least, was beyond him. But then again, when will she ever cease to surprise him, and find even the smallest things to tease him about?

"Oh, how cute, you're still not aware what being gay means?" she continued her teasing with a small smirk, her eyes showing just how amused she is. "You see, it means that you like boys and that your reproductive organ-"

"I know what gay means!" he shrieked, his usually pale face red in embarrassment. How does she always manage to fluster him without even trying? "I'll buy you all the pizza you want, just stop mocking me!"

"I know you will. That's one thing I'm sure of." She replied nonchalantly, a slice of pizza suddenly in her hand. "Anyhow, how did the meeting go?" she asked with vague interest

Lelouch sighed, feeling particularly relieved that she decided to drop the subject of his sexuality. Not that he was unsure about it. He would always get the urge to change the subject, which probably didn't unnoticed by the immortal

"It went just as planned, the most of them are too suspicious and if not a little afraid." He replied, taking his mask back and hiding it in a briefcase.

"Can't really blame them." C.C. countered with a smirk. "What would you do if a masked guy approached you and requested your assistance for something impossible? They probably think you're a madman."

Having heard the last part, Lelouch let out a small chuckle, "Not too far from the truth."

"Oh?" C.C. raised a delicate, lime coloured eyebrow. "Well, let's hope that madness of yours will not prevent you from fulfilling our contract."

"Don't worry, I am sure it won't. That I promise you, C.C." Lelouch stated confidently and C.C. smirked at his unblinking gaze.

"Do you know how many said the same thing, and how many succeeded?"

Lelouch leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, his royal violet eyes on hers. "Well, judging by the fact that you're still searching for contractors," he began after a brief pause, fake thoughtfulness in his tone, "I'd say that nobody did, which makes me wonder what exactly this wish of yours is."

"Impressive. You truly are Charles's son, cunning, charismatic and oh so incredibly dramatic." C.C. complimented lightly.

In an instant, Lelouch's composure changed drastically, his eyes hardening at the mention of _the man_, his face twisted in a scowl. "Don't you ever compare me to that man. Unlike him, I am not ready to use my own children as tools , raise them without any love from my part, and then discard them when they're of no use to me." He hissed with so much poison, more dangerous than any snake, fiery anger burning in his eyes, and fists turning white.

"You know, having so much hatred for one person is truly unhealthy, it could easily cloud your judgement, resulting in you destroying everything you've built, even worse, in your death" She stated indifferently, but Lelouch noted how her voice hardened at the word 'death'.

"Indeed," Lelouch agreed, "But that's why I have you, to keep me alive until I complete our contract, I do not fear for my life. I trust you are more than capable of doing that, giving all those years of experience."

"I see, you've done your homework, boya. Everything you said is correct, but don't expect me to act as your bodyguard all the time. I believe your maid is more than enough." She warned

"True, Sayoko would never betray me, and certainly would sacrifice her life for mine or Nunnally's. The woman is extremely loyal to my cause."

"Ah, the famous Japanese loyalty. They've always been like that. I think she'd even fight the Emperor if you order it. "

"Definitely. But I think I won't need to order such thing. I want him for myself." Lelouch revealed, his eyes shining with determination.

"For your mother, I take it?" she asked warily. Looks like the boy hated Charles more than she had expected.

She expected him to confirm her suspicions, to say just how loving his mother had been towards him and his sister, just how much he cared and how he'll never cease to love her, instead, she got a curt, short denial. "No." Lelouch stated, "It is for Nunnally. In the world my father wishes to live in, being weak is a crime, other people are worth less than Britannians just because of their place of birth, their destinies are already decided and they will never truly live. Bow their heads to Britannians, act as their slaves just because they don't have the right to fight back, just because they aren't Britannian. Nunnally doesn't deserve to live in a world like that. For her sake, I will do everything in my power to change it."

"Hmph." She snorted, "You're such a siscon, you know that?"

"Excuse you, I do NOT have a sister complex!" Lelouch protested, but not too loud since he didn't want to wake his sister up. How dare she to even intone such a thing? Nunnally was too precious, too innocent and sweet! Of course he'd do anything to protect her.

"Have it your way then." C.C. shrugged, "Do you need me tomorrow?"

"No, not really." Lelouch shook his head lightly "Oh, I almost forgot. Here you go." he pulled a Cheese-kun from another suitcase and threw it on the bed, enjoying her look of surprise.

"A gift, for me?" C.C. noted in surprise, turning the plush in her hands, searching for some sign of it being a prank, but found none. The plush just smiled at her and she figured there was nothing wrong with it, a Pizza Hut original.

"Well, you did eat enough pizza to earn it. I just picked it up." The teen replied nonchalantly. "Now, scoot. Make some space for me."

"Why would I?" she gripped the sheets tightly, making them seem like a second skin of sorts. She was 700 years old, for god's sake! Men begged to be under the sheets with her, sold their big mansions just to hold her hand, even the proudest men would get down on their knees, even after she had lost her geass. Just who this boy thought he was! She was an immortal witch, not a middle schooler he could push around.

"Do it."

"No."

_'No choice then, I'm sorry to have got only this option left. There is a reason it is a last resort strategy.' _"If you don't do it, your Cheese-kun will be the one who is going to suffer." Lelouch threatened, his hand closing around a knife.

C.C let out a shocked gasp and held her dearest plush closer to her chest. "You wouldn't!"

"I wouldn't if you'd move, so what is your decision." Lelouch slowly closed the distance between himself and the bed, inching ever so slowly to an unoccupied part of the bed, his grip on the knife never ceasing.

C.C let out an angry huff. . She was 700 years old, for god's sake! Way older than anyone, and yet, a high scholar dared to threaten her!

But on the other hand, what would happen to Chesee-kun... should she let him have his way, after all, he didn't ask for much. Just a little space on his bed for the plush's safety. If she was in his place, she'd consider it to be a bargain. _'Looks like you won this one, Lelouch. Your mother must be proud, you're just like her.' _She sighed at last, '_But that doesn't mean I'm going to make this easy for you.'_

"Deal." She said gruffly, averting her gaze from Lelouch's, who nodded and put away the knife, a small satisfied smile on his face. Oh, how he'd missed the feeling of one upping her in their teasing! Slowly he got closer to the bed and monitored for her to make some space for him.

She wordlessly complied, and he got under the sheets. Feeling his tense muscles relax as they were met with the soft matters. True, it wasn't the most comfortable bed to sleep in, but it would suffice for now.

He'll need to get a new one soon, though. Preferably one with enough space for two, as even though they weren't touching, he could still feel C.C's body warmth – not that it wasn't nice, he even found it comforting.

He felt his eyes close on their own accord and was ready to plunge deep into the dreamland, when C.C. asked, "Are you sure that you don't need me tomorrow? You'll be facing some of the best pilots the purists have at their disposal, not to mention a small army of infantry, each one of them armed to the tooth, and ready to shoot you. If you didn't have geass, I'd say that you're trying to get yourself killed. Is that friend of yours really worth so much trouble?"

Lelouch sighed and closed his eyes. The witch was right, without his geass, he wouldn't have gotten as far as he did in his past life, for it being his greatest weapon, which's power could enslave nations, which could make the world his to command.

In the past, he was too proud to use it to its maximum potential, even in his worst moments. Take the Black Knights' betrayal; he could've just explained the truth, heck, he could've even just geassed them, but no – he was just too depressed over Nunnally's supposed "death", and that had cost him a lot.

"To be honest, I do not know. I did enslave Viletta so she could be my agent, I also told her to make sure that the purists won't be as strong as planned. For example, to request that the presence of infantry to be relatively small, under the excuse they would be taking the spotlight from the real stars.

The pilots won't be such a challenge themselves; since Jeremiah, their best pilot is in the hospital, Viletta is on my side, the only problem is Kewell, but judging from Viletta's point of view, he isn't that much of a pilot... barely above average, or so she says.

Seeing as I only have to geass Kewell, the first phase shouldn't be too dangerous. The only part I'm worried about is the escape. I'm not sure if Kallen can pilot the Lancelot, and Sutherlands aren't really her style, she couldn't use them to their full potential. The rest of their little group are barely capable of piloting the machine." He answered with and rubbed his temples in irritation.

"I can steal a Sutherland if you wish. It will certainly make your escape easier and less life endangering." C.C. offered indifferently, holding the plush close to her.

"Yes, why not, you do that, C.C. I will order Viletta to tell me where exactly the frames are located and who the pilot is. I'll leave the rest up to you." Lelouch embraced the idea. With that, their talk was cut short and Lelouch quickly fell asleep, resting before the exhausting day to come.

0o0o0o0o0o0

One of the pioneers of his generation in journalism, Diethard Reid sighed in boredom and rested his head on his hand, looking at many screens showing Kururugui as the purists paraded and treated him like an animal on an exhibition.

He clicked his tongue at Kewell's proud smirk. The fool was enjoying this, the cheers of the crowd and spoke about Prince Clovis, just how he had helped Jeremiah capture the terrorist, how he was the only one brave enough to show the Eleven his place in this society, how the honorary Britannian system was the cause for Prince Clovis's current state.

"We will make the damn system history!" he swore and the ignorant crowd screamed at his every word. Diethard couldn't believe how stupid they were. Kururugui wasn't at fault, that much was clear to everyone who had at least the basic knowledge about the whole incident. How could he pilot the Lancelot and attack the prince at the same time? Earl of Pudding himself told him and showed him the records of that day.

The story was nothing but fabricated rubbish, made to make people believe in Purist fraction. Lord Jeremiah himself saved the prince? Right. Diethard scoffed. The whole charade was nothing more than a commercial for the purists. The Kururugui boy was nothing more than a scapegoat, chosen because of his past.

In a way, Diethard felt bad for the Honorary Britannian. No matter how much he denies, the court is going to pledge him guilty, and if he's lucky, he'll get a swift death, and even that was debatable and hardly possible. The boy had to chance of surviving more than a week.

Knowing all that, this was hardly an event worth recording in Diethard's opinion. Too predictable and obvious. The only reason he was there was Lord Jeremiah, who specifically ordered him to be there. Diethard found the whole ordeal idiotic to say at least.

They were making such a spectacle out of it just so they could hide the fact that they let the attack happen at all, to hide their own idiotism. He could only pray that some foolish resistance group would try to free Kururugui, but that too, was highly unlikely, seeing how Kururugui is an Honorary Britannian, which was considered a disgrace in the minds of Japanese. All because of their famous pride; many of them would rather live in the ghettos than apply for the military.

To think that they would throw away the comfort just for a thing as foolish as pride. Being too prideful was never a good thing in his mind. Hell, if he was half as proud as them, he wouldn't have gotten as far as he did. In his opinion, pride was a luxury.

He turned his head to glance at one of the screens showing the way the convoy will go, his eyes widened in surprise and his breath hitched. _Is that... Prince Clovis's transport!? Oh, this is going to be interesting all right. _Diethard grinned and grabbed his camera, ready to film the spectacle. His prayers were answered!

0o0o0o0o0o0

"What do you think you're doing, you worthless Eleven?" Kewell growled in utter rage as he saw the lunatic burn the Britannian flag and reveal himself to the world, "How dare you do touch the personal transport of Prince Clovis!"

" You better remember it well, because my name is… Zero!" The figure, now revealed to be Zero, shouted, making the crowd quiet down and whisper around themselves.

"Zero, you say? Well then, Zero, why don't you lose that ridiculous mask of yours and show us your face? I am sure you're not that ugly that you need to wear a mask. But what do I know, you're an Eleven after all…" Kewell taunted, trying to hit a nerve. Maybe he'll even give the crowd a little spectacle after all.

"I wouldn't joke like that if I were you," Zero warned without a hint of fear in his voice, "Especially for something as trivial as someone's looks. Why don't we get down to bussiness right away? You and I are both busy men, after all. I'll be quick and clear, I request that you release Kururugui and hand him over to me, for that, I am willing to offer you something you value much more than an Eleven"

Kewell started to laugh hysterically, he couldn't believe his ears, this madman was hilarious! "And what do you think I value more than Kururugui?"

Lelouch smirked from behind his mask. Too easy. "This!" he shouted, his hand clenching in a fist in front of his mask as the poison gas container appeared behind him, making Kewell abruptly stop laughing and actually choke on his own spit. "The- the poison gas!" he gaped and covered his mouth with a hand in utter shock. The bastard took every single Britannian as hostage, without them even knowing!

"Recognize this, huh Kewell? Do you dare to shoot me now?" Zero asked, his whole being oozing how confident he felt right now.

"Make your demands!" Kewell hissed angrily at the masked freak. How dare he to mock him like that, he is Kewell Soresi, one of the best pilots the fraction has ever had! How could a number play with someone like him like that? He'll have him beheaded for this!

"Ah, finally. My demands are these; hand over Kururugui and let us go. In return, I'll give you the remote that can open the capsule."

"Why should I let go the attacker of our dear Prince Clovis?"

"Because the one who attacked Clovis is… myself!" He admitted. Diethard's eyes widened at the revelation and his breath hitched. My God, this Zero really is something! He felt the warm feeling in his chest, and he was sure the man would not only escape unharmed, with Kururugui, hell, the man will be writing history soon. And when he does it, Diethar will gladly join him.

"Like hell! There is absolutely no way I'm going to hand him over!" Kewell stubbornly refused. Oh, how he was going to beat that bastard up, to tear his arms from his body and make him beg for death!  
>"Oh, well. That is rather unfortunate, I'll offer another one, then." Zero shrugged, "If you hand him over, I will not say anything about Project Orange."<p>

"Project what?" Kewell repeated, clearly confused for a moment. What could the freak mean now? He didn't know about any project with that name.

"Now, don't play coy." The masked man chastised, waving his finger, "Just do everything in your power to release Kururugui and that we can escape safe and sound, and I'll remain silent. It is a bargain." He activated his geass, the command burning into the Purist's mind.

"Understood." He nodded and sent a signal to the guards to release the prisoner. The poor, confused guards did not know what to think, but after seeing the signal from another Knightmare, they complied, freeing Suzaku from his restrains and walking him toward the vigilante.

Viletta, as ordered, started to freak out and demand an explanation of the geassed Kewell as he fanatically screamed and blocked the way, so no one would harm Zero. "Colonel Kewell! What is the meaning of this? HOW DARE YOU DO RELEASE THE ELEVEN!" she shouted and started to shoot at his frame, only for her sutherland's hand to be destroyed as apparently, the geass made Kewell a better pilot.

"STOP HIM!" she growled only remaining Sutherland left, "Commander Carlous, this is an order!", but the Sutherland shot her and forced her to evacuate.

"Hm, looks like I still have some skill at piloting left." Commander Carlous or C.C. muttered as she targeted the VTOLS, together with Kallen and Sayoko. "Thanks, Marianne," she smirked at last.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Suzaku now stood in a ruined building in one of the ghettos, glancing at the man in front of him. Zero, the man who risked his life to save his and released him without a single casualty. To be honest with himself, he did not know what to think of the masked vigilante. He appreciated that he'd saved him, and was grateful for it, but did not like the fact that he used poison gas on civilians. That move was just so cowardly and unforgiveable according to his standards.

Just as he was about to accuse him of it, the masked man began talking. "You're worried about civilians, I take it?" he asked gently, at his nod, he continued, "Do not fear for them. There wasn't poison gas originally in the container anyway. I just used colored smoke, so we could have a distraction to get through without the danger of hurting the innocent."

That made him sigh out of relief. The man did seem to worry about civilians, much to his pleasure. But still, that did not mean he approved of his actions.

"Tell me, Kururugui, what do you think of Britannia which you want to serve that badly?" the figure asked curiously,

"Well, I am aware that it is not perfect and that It needs to change. I plan on doing it from within. I believe it can be changed that way!" he stated, as if daring the man to prove him wrong.

However, to his surprise, the man just laughed it off. "Really now," he muttered, "…It is strange how we wish for the same thing, yet we want to operate in separate ways. Your way is hardly possible, Kururugui. Trust me, I've tried before, but failed miserably. The only way do have a slight chance is to join the Knights of the Round, the Empire's finest warriors, and become the Knight of One."

"As long as I have a slight chance, I'll think of it as a 100%! I am not ready to put any civilian life on line, just like you did when you stole that poison gas!" He replied steely

"Now, it'd be nice if you didn't accuse me of something I did not do. I appeared just about half an hour before your Prince deployed the 7th generation frame. I do not approve of what the group did before I took command, but at the same time I despise attacks on unarmed, innocent, civilians. They did nothing wrong, yet, over eight thousand of them died."

"If the terrorists hadn't stolen the container, they would have been safe." Suzaku protested, irritated at the man's daring. If only the terrorist hadn't stolen the gas, everything would have been fine!

"It is useless to discuss the past. Tell me, what do you plan on doing, then?" Zero asked curiously, wondering if Suzaku would be a little more realistic this time round.

"I'm going to join the Knights of the Round and become the Knight of One! Then, I'll choose Area 11 as my area to rule and help our people!" Ah, well, seems like his hope was in vain. No matter, this time, Zero won't be protecting him.

"Kururugui, Kururugui, just how foolish are you. Say, what if you do become the Knight of One, which I doubt, since the Emperor will never have a number as his personal Knight, but let's say you do, and you rule Japan. You sure cannot make the number system the past, and Britannians will not listen to you, but again, let's say everything's cherry and rainbows, you'll rule for a couple of years, and then what? What will the Japanese achieve? Everything will get back, they will be discriminated again. Your plan is pure bias and wishful thinking, Suzaku, with all due respect."

The young Japanese man found himself stunned. This man, no, he cannot be right! He did not kill his father for this! He'll make the Emperor understand, he'll change his mind about the number system, he must! After he becomes his Knight, the Emperor will respect his opinion, he has to! He will help Japan, even if it requires becoming the most hated man by them! They deserve as much!

"N-no, I will do it, I will help them!" He swore and turned on his heel. He must get to the court marshal, he has to get away from this man!

"Off so soon, Kururugui? Very well, return to your court marshal, but remember, you can always join me if you wish!"

Suzaku did not even reply, he ran and ran and ran, as fast as his legs could carry him. He needed time to think. This guy was just trying to get to him, to force him to join him. He was lying, he had to! He'll show him how wrong he is! Just you wait, Zero!

0o0o0o0o0o0

The man under the mask of Zero relaxed his composter after seeing that his best friend was out of his reach. Maybe, but just maybe, he'd been too harsh with the man. To get his ideals chewed and spat out in just a few minutes, indeed, he cannot blame him for running away. But, knowing how naive and idealistic his friend was in the beginning, he was sure that his ideals were far from crushed.

He was probably in denial, refusing to accept the truth. Who knows, maybe he'll find a way to blame Zero for it, but seeing how he was without the Lancelot, Lelouch wasn't too worried about him. Without the Lancelot, Suzaku was as harmless as a fly, for now, if anything. His hand already rose to take off his mask, but stopped midway at hearing someone approach him slowly.

"Was your friend always such an idealistic fool?" The intruder, now revealed to be C.C., who chewed on a slice of pizza, asked. Lelouch took notice of how her bloody her straitjacket was. Looks like she had some problems while escaping.

"Unfortunately." Lelouch answered with a shake of his head. "He was the one who killed Genbu Kururugui, his father, and he wanted to atone for it ever since. He truly believes that he can change the empire from within."

"Change Britannia from within?" C.C. scoffed, "Then he really is a fool, a fool that can become a nuisance soon. From what you've told me, he's an ace pilot and loyal to the bone, if Area 11 gets a Viceroy with half a brain, he'll be promoted soon."

"You needn't worry. Without the Lancelot, he is nothing." Lelouch countered with a sly smirk. Not that he was underestimating his friend's abilities, it was just that if he encounters Guren with a Gloucester, he is bound to fail. "Now, why don't we go check on our comrades? I am sure they have a lot of questions of their own."

"Do you plan on telling them about Geass?"

Lelouch frowned at the question and stopped walking. He did think about it, but for now, it is not necessary to tell them. "No. They would probably distrust me and call me a madman, which I don't really need right now. I will tell them when the time comes."

"I see." C.C. nodded and they walked to the room the resistance occupied. To get their attention, Lelouch clapped his hands and they all turned to him. Both Kallen and Oghi were smiling and full of pride.

"Hey, Zero! I was just telling them how we've managed to save Kururugui!" Ohgi said and raised a hand in greeting. But at seeing that only two of them were there, he frowned. "... by the way, just where is Kururugui? Won't he be joining us?"

"No." Zero shook his head, "He thinks he can change the empire from within and does not approve of terrorism. His views are still way to childish and he thinks he can get to the top without spilling a drop of blood. That he can become the Knight of One and rule Japan." He chuckled a little by the end, but still continued. "Funny really, how immature he is."

"If he is like that, we don't need him!" Tamaki opined, the fiery rebel leaning against the wall. The others nodded and supported his claim.

"Well, friends, I think it is enough for tonight." Zero said, "I will be going." And with that, Zero left the rebels alone, letting them celebrate their victory all night.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"That went well." C.C. noted with a hint of approval, instead with her usual bored tone. "You rescued your friend, and managed to do it without getting hurt."

"Indeed," Lelouch nodded, "I certainly am happy with how it turned out in the end."

"By the way, when are you going to buy me some new clothes? I can't stay in this straitjacket forever." C.C. asked as she and Lelouch sat in the living room, of course, with her eating pizza, she had made LELOUCH bake her one. "I deserve at least that much!" she said

Lelouch rolled his eyes and sighed. Now where did _that_ come from? Last time, she had no problem with it, and now, all of sudden she wants new clothes? Realising that arguing would be pointless, he gave up.

"Fine." He replied at last, "How does tomorrow sound?"

"Good."

"Want some champagne? I still have one bottle of the one I gave Kallen." He offered

"Actually, you don't. I've seen Sayoko hide it in the kitchen, and I was all alone, so I decided to drink it."

"Witch."

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! Don't forget to review, I always get on a writing spree after I read them!<strong>


	5. Turn 4: The Bitter Taste of Defeat

_Turn 4: The Bitter Taste of Defeat_

* * *

><p>"That… that insolent imbecile!" Jeremiah snarled as he viewed the feed from the damn day for the zillionth time. He covered his face with his hands in desperation, ignoring the sharp pain that action had ignited.<p>

After a few seconds, he felt a warm hand moving up and down his back in a comforting gesture. "Easy, Jeremiah. I understand your frustrations completely, but freaking out will do nothing good." Villetta soothed softly, even though she herself didn't feel any different on the subject. No matter how many times they'd asked, Kewell would say he doesn't remember anything. Then, there was that 'Orange' project.

"Yes. Right." Jeremiah nodded in agreement. Should he tell Villetta about the Project? She is his most loyal follower after all. She certainly deserved to know. Setting the computer aside, he patted on a part of the bed besides him, indicating for Villetta to take a seat.

Villeta wordlessly complied and awaited for Jeremiah to begin speaking. The said man sighed inaudibly and pulled out a letter from under his pillow. He handed it to Villetta, who took it and started to read. As expected, she had her eyes narrowed in confusion, but Jeremiah missed how her eyes lit up

"So, Orange is real, after all…" Villetta muttered after handing the letter to Jeremiah. That.. wasn't good. How will they explain it to the Viceroy? It did say the Leaders of the Purists knew about it, and frankly, only Kewell knew what it's about. If they hand it to Cornelia, it would be like requesting death penalty. But, If they hide it, they could end up even worse.

"Indeed." Jeremiah said with a grip expression. "We're in a tough position, Villetta. We can give it to the Viceroy, but that will end up really unpleasantly. It's either that, or we get a hold of Zero, and beat the truth out of the rat himself."

"Tough luck." Villetta stated with distain. "Thanks to that fool Kewell, we're not able to command anyone, no one trusts us right now."

"Then we'll search for him by ourselves!" Jeremiah roared with sudden rage and punched the wall next to himself in agitation. "Even if we have to face every terrorist in Area 11!"

"Thankfully for you, you won't have to search for me at all!" Jeremiah turned his head sharply to the sound of the voice and barely held a gasp. Right before him, stood Zero! The same Zero who destroyed purists' reputation! Realising another thing, Jeremiah's eyes widened. Just how was he able to get past the numerous guards? The only answer must be the one he feared the most. Zero has some fat connections in the military.

"Judging by the look on your face, you wonder how I got here. The answer is right next to you, Jeremiah!" the figure revealed, and Jeremiah could practically hear his smug grin.  
>Next to him? But, next to him is… <em>Villetta. <em>Now it all made sense! How Zero managed to get into the transport and his knowledge of Orange. Villetta, his best friend, betrayed him for a number.

"Villetta, please tell me he's lying.." he pleaded with her, having turned around to look her straight in the eyes.

"What Master says is true." She retorted calmly, completely unbothered by the whole situation. Then, in place of sadness came the white hot anger. "You, you betrayed me for a NUMBER! HOW COULD YOU!?" he angrily grabbed onto her shoulders, his fingers digging unmercifully into the olive colored skin of the traitor.

"Why don't you look forward and see it for yourself?" the figure suggested, beckoning the man to look at him as the masked man took the mask off, revealing midnight black hair, sharp cheekbones, an exceptionally sharp chin and a pair of rather unique violet eyes. Jeremiah's hands dropped from their position at Villetta's shoulders. He let out a choking sound.

"M-My lord?" Jeremiah whispered ever so softly , at the mere sight of his prince he felt his eyes swell up at their own accord, and for the first time in his life he didn't fight the coming tears, for the first time did he let them win the battle and make themselves known to the world. "My god, I-I thought you were dead, murdered by the Elevens-"

He flinched when his prince cut him off harshly, his tone clearly challenging him to ever use the said term again. "Japanese." He hissed

Not wanting to anger the prince any further, Jeremiah swallowed his pride and amended himself. "Japanese.", Ignoring how it left a stinging taste in his mouth which awoke an emotion that strangely reminded him of disgust. Just as he was about to apologize for not searching further, for not doing everything in his power, which in that time hadn't been much, Jeremiah ignored that fact, to protect him, Lelouch raised a single hand. It wasn't his turn to speak.

"Listen well, Jeremiah," the Prince began, both his tone and voice serious, sounding more graceful than any commoner could ever hope to have, making his royal origins obvious to anyone used to hearing royals speak. "I need you to answer me honestly." He spoke slowly, but at the same time clearly, each word having a great effect on Jeremiah.

Just how delightful it is to hear his highness speak once more! At his request, Jeremiah nodded eagerly and said, "Of course, my lord. I wouldn't ever lie to you." How could he ever? He then beamed at the small smirk that appeared on his prince's face as he'd said it.

"If I were to request your assistance , would you accept my call and serve me, and only me, obey my every command without question? Would you, Jeremiah Gottwald, become my Knight?" Lelouch inquired finally, even though he already knew the answer.

"Do you even have to ask, my lord? I would serve you just like I did your mother. If you were to ask me to leave the Purists, I'd do it in a heartbeat, I'd do everything in power to fulfill your every wish!" Jeremiah answered confidently, bowing deeply.

"You say you'd do everything, but would you really fight your comrades, your Emperor in my name? Would you help me punish my father, the man who killed my mother?" Jeremiah looked honestly shocked at the sudden question. He honestly wondered how Lelouch came to one such discovery, but he would not risk losing his prince once more.

He sighed soundly, but answered nonetheless. "I…" he breathed, "You do realize that this is an extremely hard decision for me to make, my lord. To abandon the country I served my whole life, to do my best to destroy it, but if I don't do it, I will not fulfill my promise to your mother."

"I understand completely, Jeremiah. But fear not, not by any means do I wish to destroy Britannia. I wish to destroy the man who created it the way it is right now, and give birth to a new Britannia!" Lelouch exclaimed, and Jeremiah recognized that he wasn't lying by his tone.

"In that case, yes, I Jeremiah Gottwald, hereby recognize you as my only lord, I devote my life to serving you."

"Excellent, now listen up, I need you to do something for me…"

* * *

><p>"Now, let's pay dear Clovis a little visit, shall we?" Lelouch murmured under his breath as he smoothed out his newly acquired Purists uniform Jeremiah provided him with. It was blue, like the margrave's and had a badge attached to it as a proof of his high positioning in the fraction. Much to his displeasure, it had Britannia's flag on it, making him want to strip immediately, however, that was not an option if he wanted to make sure Clovis would play ball perfectly. He could say something wrong and force lelouch to change his plans again, and with how much he'd changed for a day, it wasn't an appealing possibility. Therefore, he had taken it upon himself to prevent it by visiting him before anyone else. He'd already geassed the Doctor into filtering all the sedatives from his body at his command, so he could dictate his new orders.<p>

According to his calculations, he had a good couple of hours before Cornelia arrives. Being a prince, Clovis had the whole floor just for him, and over 20 best doctors in the Area dedicated to nursing him back to health. _Maybe I could geass some of them to join the Black Knights later on. I'm certain we'll need good doctors this time around, but still… would they trust their lives to a Britannian doctor? _Lelouch pondered, their racism was something he head to eliminate wholly.

Not to mention, he also had a bunch of soldiers guarding both his room and the whole floor, and a dozen of cameras stashed. Logically, before even stepping foot there, he would have to get to the Security room and hack the cameras.

He quickly stepped into the elevator with Villetta as it arrived with a ding and a doctor who saluted the both of them immediately. "It is nice to see Prince Clovis finally has some visitors, I'm sure he'll appreciate it when we wake him up." He smiled approvingly and entered the password.

Lelouch nodded, agreeing with the man. "So, he's doing well?" he asked not even looking at the man. A little more information could never hurt, after all.

"Exceptionally well, actually." The doctor nodded." The assassin clearly did not aim for the kill, which is rather fortunate. I shudder to think what could have happened if the assassin had killed Prince Clovis."

"Of course, It would have been a great shame. Don't you agree?" He asked with a smirk, already knowing what happened the last time.

The doctor turned around to face him, but before he could say anything else the geass command penetrated his brain and he became a mindless puppet, whose only purpose was to serve Lelouch and make sure his wishes come true. "Your majesty." He stated simply and dropped to his knees.

"Change our destination and disable all cameras on Clovis's floor." He ordered to his newly geassed puppet.

The man obliged and in no time, the elevator let out a 'Ding' informing them of their arrival to their destination. Lelouch stepped in and raised an eyebrow. He had expected a floor full of movement, doctors running in and out, guards standing on every corner with their rifles raised, but not this.

The most of the staff sat around a big desk and played cards. The guards stopped looking at their cards and having set their sights on him, they quickly stashed the cards and saluted messily. "S-Sir!" one of them stuttered. "We apologize, we did not mean to-" began other but Lelouch raised a hand and they clamped their mouths shut.

"It's okay, really. Continue and ignore anything unusual during your watch. And also forget about ever seeing me." He ordered, and for a moment, before his geass command kicked in, he saw their eyes lighten up hopefully, but it quickly vanished as their eyes became glazed red and dull. "Understood, sir" they saluted and continued their game.

"Too easy, brother, way too easy…" he muttered under his breath and started walking towards the room Clovis took residence in. His steps echoed the empty hallway and he came to a halt in front of his door. Not even bothering to knock, he opened the door and gasped at the sight, immediately dropping his gun.

_No… no, this is not how our meeting was supposed to work out. _Not her, just not her. The person he had wronged so much in his past life, the person who didn't want anything but to help other people, the person who got sacrificed and became the catalyst for his rebellion, the first murder he regretted.

"…Lelouch?" she spoke softly, as if unsure whether this was just a dream, an illusion, her melodic voice reaching his ears. He just stood there mesmerized by the sight of her, alive and breathing. Even now, she was a sight for sore eyes. Her pink hair set into two buns, shining on the sun, those eyes, which were now watery and full of bare emotion, those soft hands, never made to hold a gun, yet pulled the trigger that ended so many lives, too many to count. As he was about to say something, to admit just how much he'd missed her, she jumped on him and they landed on the floor. "Oh my god.." she started to cry into his chest, her hands desperately clutching onto his shirt, as if she was afraid he'd vanish if she let him go.

"Euphemia.." he swallowed back a sob, no crying would not do anything good in this situation, "…I'm sorry.." he admitted as memories began to flood his mind. Her smile, her bloodstained hands and especially that broken look when she recognized him as her murderer. He could never truly make up to her, not after all he'd done. She was a fragile girl who seeked just a little bit of happiness for both herself and the world. She was too good for such a world, to naïve and hopeful, even willing to sacrifice her own position for the wellbeing of the Japanese.

Euphemia, however, said nothing, but suddenly pressed a kiss to his lips. His eyes opened wide in shock, but he made no effort to stop her, and moaned into the kiss. Their tongues danced together in harmony, like two dancers on a ball, and explored the caverns of each other's mouths, her hands moving from their previous position on his chest to his cheeks, stroking them slowly.

Lelouch on the other end, moved his hands to the small of her back and squeezed. She moaned sensually, and Lelouch felt shuddering sensations through his whole being. No words were needed to be exchanged as the two of them enjoyed each other, both forgetting their worries and obligations.

* * *

><p>Cornelia looked around the spacious office she'll be occupying for quite some time if her suspicions about Zero were correct. Unfortunately for the cursed number, she won't kill him right away, rather, she'll parade him around, that ridiculous outfit and mask in place, he'll be her little trophy, and the last push for the Elevens would be crushed. Just this time, there won't be anyone to save HIM. But before all that, she'll torture him so much that she'll give him a good reason to wear a mask. Cornelia's sour mood brightened up a little, and a small sadistic smirk fought its way on her face. Zero was a dead man, no matter how you turn it. Poor Euphie probably won't be pleased at all, but well, that mask of his does hide his entire face, besides, would she really step up for some lowly number? She WAS rather docile, but still, to cross <em>that <em>line, not even Schniezel would be able to help her and their father would unleash his wrath. She immediately shivered at the thought.

_Easy, _she repeated the mantra over and over again, _it won't come to that. __**I **__won't let it come that far. Schniezel wouldn't just stand and watch. _She assured herself a little too quickly.

She hated the number, yes, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't even a tiny bit grateful to the bastard. He did, after all spare Clovis. Injure him severely, maybe as a warning? But still, what could her brother do to awake such wrath? Was the number afraid of being caught and fled before finishing her brother off? No, she shook her head. It was safe to assume he was a proud man, too proud to just flee. Certainly, she had heard about the rumors about poison gas her brother was developing, for what could he use it, though? Britannia is still major military force in the world, poison gas was too dirty and dangerous, not to mention completely unnecessary. Even if he did produce the gas, she doubted 60 % of the Area 11's money would go there only. Plus, the testing fields would be noticed and eventually her father would be informed. It just left that Project Orange. Was it a mass murder weapon? Or an army of 7th gen knightmares?

She rubbed her temples in frustration. No need to waste her time thinking about it, she'll ask him once he's awake. She could also invite Gottwald for a small "chat" about the disaster, too. He was Kewell's superior after all, a person who validated everything.

Cornelia sipped at her wine slowly, enjoying the sweet taste in her mouth, looking though various paintings in her brother's office, each one painted by Clovis, there were some older than 10, and some younger than a year. She marveled at his talent, but her eyes stayed glued to a portrait of her Idol, Marianne "the flash" vi Britannia, the best knightmare pilot of her time, and her children, Lelouch and Nunnally, her beloved siblings.

Out of all her big family, her love for the vi Britannia's could only be rivaled by her love for little Euphie. She looked at their smiling faces and cursed whatever god there is who allowed them to be put through so much at such young age. Even now, her heart goes out for them. According to their father, both were killed by Elevens during the invasion, that they tortured young Nunna right in front of Lelouch's eyes. At the bare thought, she felt a shiver down her spine, and she bit back a sob. No. She would NOT cry. For them. For Euphie, she had to be strong. A living picture of a soldier, a creature with no feelings. For them, she shall unleash her fury on the Elevens and especially on that madman Zero. This area took 2 of her siblings, and she will not let it take more. If there were graves for Nunnally and Lelouch she would swear an oath upon them but the Elevens burned their bodies as if they were simple animals, vermin, not two innocent children. They were too young to die in such a way, killed by the relics of a forgotten age. That only fueled her rage at those barbarians. They dare rebel after all they'd done? No doubt, if they got a hold on Euphemia, she would meet the same fate, if not worse.

Cornelia grit her teeth and slammed a gloved fist on the surface of the desk. Luckily, before she could destroy anything in blind rage, there was a knock on the door.

Mustering all the strength in her voice she coldly spoke. "Yes?"

"Princess? Are you okay?" Cornelia sighed. It was Gilbert, her knight. The only person besides Euphie to be able to tell whenever she was acting. To lesser men, her cold stare would be enough to leave and make a mess out of their pants, but Guilford was used to it. There was no need to even try and act when he was present. He'd proven a dozen times how loyal he was to her. Cornelia wouldn't be surprised if he left Britannia and the front lines to help HER. Probably even fight against her father if she deemed it necessary.

"Come in Gilbert. I was just… reminding my self of my cause for fighting.." Cornelia muttered, all the confidence back in her tone. She had to be strong for every single dead, for her family.

The soldier came in swiftly, and saluted the Princess right away, with practiced ease.

"Please Gil, you know what I told you about being formal while we're alone." She waved him off tiredly. This was far from the first time he'd done something like this. Both in heat and soul, Guilford was a true soldier. Maybe not exactly a white knight from the old fairytales, but a good knight nevertheless.

"My apologies, Princ-" He bowed quickly, but amended himself a second later. "Lady Cornelia."

She sighed. Some things will never change. "Continue Guilford…"

He cleared his throat and began his report as he had planned before the princess interrupted him. "We've managed to pinpoint the location of a base of operations belonging to one of the biggest resistance cells in Area 11, apparently, they call themselves 'Blood of the Samurai' fraction."

Cornelia smirked slyly. Elevens and their silly names, maybe she should ask them to create a new name for her, the witch of Britannia. "Excellent, Guilford, my knight." She nodded, satisfied, at his report. "Do we have any other info on these so called Samurai?"

The said knight seemed to be lost in thought for a second, most likely processing information, before answering. "Yes, they're mostly guerilla fighters, judging by the reports of our insiders they have only a few barely functional Glasgows, and their pilots are young and inexperienced. We did not manage to find out the name of their leader, so it is safe to assume they have no clear chain of command. Also, we believe they're parted in a couple groups, with each one having their own chain of command. They're hiding in the mines near Tokyo settlement."

Typical. Those Elevens couldn't get together to save a life. With that constitution they pose as an easy target to trained soldiers Britannia has. "Good. Prepare to move out, I believe only a couple of tanks and Darlton, you and I will be more than enough to obliterate them." Maybe that is what she needed, a good fight.

* * *

><p>"Hm… still no trace of that vermin, Zero." Cornelia muttered under her breath, feeling disappointed. "Seems like he does not cooperate with other groups, at least the ones not allied with the JFL."<p>

"He doesn't react when we attack the military groups, my lady. Maybe we should stop playing around and strike him where it hurts, the next time."

" You mean the Elevens in the ghettos? Of course, the man said it himself that he does not tolerate, 'meaningless slaughter of innocent people.'"

Guilford clicked his tongue at her right, having an answer of his own " Those Elevens are not innocent, they refuse to alert us about the presence of the rebels. That's makes them terrorists, and if they're not with us, they're against us."

Cornelia smirked and looked at her knight approvingly. "Indeed, if Zero won't come to us like this, then we'll send him an invitation written with the blood of Elevens." She decided finally.

"Which ghetto should we target then?" the scarred man inquired the screen in front of them lighting up and showing information about every ghetto.

"Let's see, which ghetto has the least percentage of productivity these days. We will kill two birds with one stone. First, we'll draw Zero out, and show them what it means to be hiding terrorists. Out of fear, the productivity is bound to increase." She concluded at the men nodded their heads, agreeing.

"Saitama ghetto it is, then." Darlton acknowledged as the numbers rolled on the screen. The loss for the economy would be smaller than 1%, and the Yamato alliance was hiding in that ghetto as well, making it a perfect target.

Cornelia seemed satisfied with it as well, and made a satisfied sound. "Alert the men, we'll be attacking the ghetto in two days. The media will be alerted roughly 6 hours before the attack, so Zero won't have any time to prepare."

"What of the purist fraction, my lady? Should we include them as well?" Guilford asked as the three of them walked out of the room.

The princess didn't even slow the pace, and waved her hand dismissively. "We won't be needing them in the field, however, we can have Gottwald with us, he may prove useful."

"As you wish, your majesty."

* * *

><p>Izumi was not a good man. He knew himself and did not try to correct that. Bad people got around in this world. Britannia was a prime example of that. He was a good person, once, but in the end, it did not help him in any way. The fact that he was a model citizen, a good father and a good husband did not stop the Britannians from raping his wife until she passed out and went crazy until she killed herself, nor did it stop them from beating his daughter bloody in front of him only to then proceed to rape her while he was forced to watch. Ever since, he was not the same man. Now he was an alcoholic, surviving thanks to robbing the Japanese people shamelessly, saying it would help them free Japan.<p>

So, when the masked vigilante Zero appeared and told him that Cornelia was going to attack Saitama, and that the only way they could defeat her was to give the control over his people to Zero, he merely snorted and told the freak to get back to the circus he came from. There was not a reason for Cornelia to attack Saitama, he told himself. His rebel group was not a threat, not even close to one. They had no Knightmares and most certainly no pilots to use them. True, they did have some ammunition and guns, but they never used it. However, the masked fool had no reason to know about that. Even if she attacked, they would simply mask themselves as civilians and wait for her to go. She wouldn't attack civilians, would she?

To his surprise, the masked man only laughed at his attempt to be brave. "My, my, you are bolder than I thought you were. Perhaps this will show the truth of my claims." He said and handed him a sheet of paper.

When he read the contents, Izumi's blood ran cold. Cornelia was ready to destroy the whole ghetto and kill every civilian she could find. That would mean their cover would be blown and that they'd die if they tried to stay. He didn't particularly care for the civilians or his own people, but they would betray him and name him as their leader. Then Cornelia would have his skin. He shuddered. No, that wouldn't be good.

"I believe you know what this means, don't you? You need to fight, Izumi. For the first time in your life, you'll actually have to try and save yourself, as well as the Japanese your sorry excuse of a group has been using for a while. So make this easy for all of us and give me your support." The masked man proposed, and to his displeasure, every eye in the room turned to Izumi. His people were waiting for his answer.

"But we can't hope to win against Cornelia! She's the witch of Britannia! Are you out of your mind? " He blurted out. He had a feeling that Zero would not let him leave until his terms were met. _Don't be scared, he's got nothing against you_, he tried to reassure himself. Izumi had a gun on his person, but he was afraid to use it. It was no secret that his people admired Zero, and he was afraid that he'd be the one with holes in his stomach if he tried to pull that one off.

"Leave the thinking to me, Izumi. I have a plan and it _will _work, trust me. You only need to order your people to follow me and leave the rest to me." He said and to his horror, he saw his own soldiers were ready to switch sides.

"NO!" he shouted and pulled out his gun, aiming it at the masked fool. "Why should we trust you? For all I know, you could be plotting with Cornelia to destroy the Ghetto."

To his surprise, the vigilante laughed yet again, even with a gun aimed at him. "You're bold, I'll give you that, but I'm afraid that your threats are as empty as your hope of freeing Japan. Were you only bold, I'd probably spare you, but I don't need a dog who can only bark and not bite." Zero revealed and before he could ask the fool what that was supposed to mean, a slot on his mask opened, and a purple eye appeared, quickly replaced with something red, something _demonic. _Like in a dream, he felt himself lose the control over his bowels as he glanced upon that eye, before his mind went blank.

Lord Zero said to help him, and so he would do it. He wanted him to lead him to the rest of his troops and present him. His Lord said it was important, so he made sure to do as he was bid. His majesty said so, so it shall be done. Serving his master was his only purpose in life and serve him, he would. Nothing would keep him from obeying his master, not even Cornelia. The Witch of Britannia was fierce, but so was his Lord.

* * *

><p>Lelouch sighed from behind his mask as he watched the lifeless movements of the members of the Yamato alliance. He had promised them victory, and they shall receive it. However, he still felt a pang of guilt for enslaving them. No matter than they were the reason he lost the battle last time, that they were only a bunch of cowards and bullies with guns, he still felt slightly bad for doing that do them. Geass was truly a curse, wasn't it?<p>

They had roughly four days before Cornelia's attack, and until then, he had to train them to be at least decent in a Knightmare fight. He had bought some simulator the Britannian army used on their recruits. Jeremiah and Villetta were working on getting some Knightmares from the military itself. Since they had some factories in the Area, it was to be expected some of their models would not be fit for use and were labeled as such. Therefore, if he were to label some working ones as not working, he'd gain himself some factory fresh frames, as well as cripple the military. Taking them from Cornelia was all the sweeter.

Jeremiah could not promise, but he said he would try to gain some Gloucesters as well, but he feared it would be difficult, as Cornelia was a proud pilot of one of them. Not to mention that she'd be curious as to where a terrorist could find them.

There were other things bothering him as well. The kiss with Euphemia… he was not sure how to feel about that. Was it a simple loss of control? A kiss out of lust? Or was it a genuine one? He did not know, and had been too ashamed to ask the girl himself. He had been tempted to just use his geass on her and make her forget, but damned himself for even thinking about it. He'd sworn he would never use it on her again. It was too dangerous and opened too many wounds.

To keep himself from thinking about it, he busied himself with watching the Yamatos work. He had not enslaved all of them. Only the leaders, as they had been the first one to flee the last time, and the rest of them followed after them. They weren't too happy with fighting Cornelia, but he hoped they would gain some confidence after learning how to pilot a knightmare.

He had already called Kallen and told her about Cornelia's plans. The shriek of rage nearly made his ears bleed. He had reassured her and told her to join him and train the Yamatos. The rest of their little group was welcome as well, but he didn't really care whether they would come or not. Kallen was the important one, a piece he could never replace, not to mention a fried as well as a loyal soldier, but the rest of them were quick to betray him the last time. That wound still hurt.

It pleased him to see her working hard on training the Yamatos even when they seemed hopeless and useless. She refused to give up on them and trained them to the best of her ability. Sayoko was not there, even if he could use her help. She had to stay with Nunnally and he respected that.

From his point of view, those people almost looked like a real army, almost. In four days their trial by fire would begin, and only then will he call them his soldiers.

* * *

><p>Cornelia was very pleased. So far, the preparations went perfectly. She had the best of her soldiers chosen for the mission, had the best mechanics in the Area working on the Knightmares and most of all, the most loyal soldiers out of every other Viceroy. By all rights, the attack would go smoothly. However, she still prepared for it as if she'd be facing Britannia itself. It never hurt to be prepared for the worst, even if she was certain of her victory. Elevens were stupid, well, at least most of them, according to her brother. While Zero was certainly not one of those, he was still an Eleven, and numbers were no match for Britannia. She made sure her troops would follow the pattern of Shinjuku, ever arranging a train full of Sutherlands to be delivered.<p>

While she was not pleased with giving away free Sutherlands, she knew the terrorist were barely able to pilot a VTOL, and that they probably didn't even know how to turn it on. They would be no match for her Knights, each one of them experienced in battle and loyal to the bone.

She knew Euphemia would not be pleased with her killing civilians, but her sister was still but a child and did not understand how things work in the world. It left a bitter taste in her mouth, true, but those Elevens were the reason her siblings Lelouch and Nunnally were killed. Killing civilians would be below her in any other Area, but this area had cost her too much for her to forgive.

"Lelouch, Nunnally, I'll avenge you." She muttered under her breath and clenched her hand. She would find Lady Marianne's killers and bring them to justice even if it meant losing her own life.

But now, she had a battle to prepare. Lamenting her siblings could wait.

* * *

><p>Four days later<p>

Saitama Ghetto

15:26

Lelouch tapped his finger on the surface of his Sutherland, impatient. The battle was about to begin, and he could not wait to show Cornelia his might. He suspected Kallen was eager as well. When he presented the new Gloucester to her, she looked like child who got their favorite toy. He was sure she wanted to hug him right there and then, but smiled instead.

Sayoko asked why he had not chosen the Gloucester for himself, but the answer was simple enough. He was not a good pilot and he saw no shame in admitting it. Why should he waste the quality of the machine of himself if he would only be wasting its potential? With Kallen, though, it could change the pace of the battle.

Not surprising, the rest of her group had showed up, and asked to help. He had them handling the civilians. Their task was simple enough; get the civilians to safety. It was enough to satisfy both them and himself.

He had the Yamatos scattered all over the Ghetto. That would prove useful later. For now, all he needed to do was simply follow the script from before, all the way to the move that had defeated him in his previous lifetime. Now, he won't be there himself. He had geassed a few Britannian soldiers and ordered them to blow their Knightmares on his sign. They would scatter all over the place and destroy her troops. After that, he and the rest of his soldiers would storm the place. In theory, it seemed simple enough. However, if there was anything he had learned during his past life was that theory was vastly different from actually doing something. However, that was later in his life. In the beginning, things were so much simpler.

"Q-1, are you ready?" He questioned over the radio.

His pilot was quick to answer. "Yes, sir!"

"Good," he smiled. "Let's play this little dance of Princess Cornelia's, shall we?" And so, the battle could begin.

* * *

><p>Saitama Ghetto<p>

16:03

"Open your hatches!" she commanded, already feeling victorious. Just as she had predicted, Zero followed the same steps as in Shinjuku, and now she had him in her hands. The lunatic would no doubt want to try and take her himself, and that was where he dug his grave.

A few of the hatches opened, but all of them were her own soldiers. She had personally viewed the list of all soldiers in the Ghetto, just in case Zero tried to act as one of her own. _With this, I call checkmate, Zero. _She thought to herself smugly.

However, not a minute later, a Knightmare exploded. She widened her eyes. He didn't! A chain of explosions followed the initial blast, destroying half her troops. She gritted her teeth. That Eleven would pay for that with his life!

"Andreas, I'm leaving the G1 to you. Guilford and I will be in the field. I have a feeling that Zero's going to grace us with his presence soon." She ordered briskly.

Her Knight raised an eye brow. "Are you sure that this is wise, your highness? Why make yourself vulnerable? Let us go to the field." He suggested.

She sighed. It was understandable, he was only concerned about her. "Andreas, you're starting to sound just like those fools from Shinjuku. Don't worry, I'll be fine. " She flashed him her signature smirk and he nodded, accepting her decision.

"As you say,"

She nodded, satisfied. "Come on, let's not waste our time." She told Guilford and the two of them went to the Knightmare hangar.

Cornelia smiled as she sat in her Gloucester. She liked battle and the feel of it. As long as she had a Knightmare, nothing could hurt her. She was untouchable in that dance of death.

* * *

><p>Lelouch smirked as he and his followers raced to the location. No doubt, his sister was shocked, but he had another surprise for her as well. He also believed she would show up on the field and fight him herself, which was good, as he did not want her in the G1. He had another purpose for that location.<p>

With half of her troops dead, they were almost evenly matched. While it was said that Cornelia was worth twenty common pilots, his Kallen was worth fifty.

As expected, she was there, but with another Gloucester as well. Probably Guilford or Darlton, as those two were her favorite Knights. "Q-1, why don't you show Cornelia's knight what you're made of?" He said over the radio, and Kallen immediately obeyed his order, clashing with the Knight.

Their fight was fierce, and just when Cornelia was about to interfere, He shot the lance from her Knightmare and called out. "Is that the way a Princess fights? Do not interrupt their fight, my lady."

"You're right, I have more pressing matters. You, for example." Her knightmare turned around and raced towards him, but the Yamatos blocked her way, and to his amazement, she could not defeat them right away, but still did.

More of them came to fight her, but still lost. They couldn't even scratch the pain on her Knightmare. "My Princess, before you proceed to fight me, I have a gift for you." He bellowed, and could almost see her raise an eye brow.

Before she could say anything, He had already pressed the button, and the bombs exploded, this time those below the G1. Her Knightmare immediately turned around, and raced to the position. "Damn you, you bastard!" she cursed him over the radio. He could only smile.

Seeing his master flee, the Knight began to follow her himself, leaving Kallen. "Do not follow them, my friends. We won." he declared, and his radio erupted with the shrieks of happiness from his soldiers. His smile broadened and he laughed. Yes, they won, indeed!

* * *

><p>She choked back a sob as she saw the G1, or what was left of it. Darlton was gone, thanks to that stupid Eleven. Another person she cared about, dead at the hands of Elevens. She cursed this Area, Zero, Elevens, but mostly herself. She should've listened and let both of them go with her, but no, she refused him and now he was dead. He was her teacher, her follower but most of all her friend. One of the rare people who could call themselves that.<p>

She banged a fist on her Gloucester in rage. That worm Zero would pay before he got a hold of any more of her close friends. She could only imagine what he would do to Euphie.

For the first time since the death of her siblings, the Witch of Britannia cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I'm back! I know, I know. This story hasn't been updated in a long time, huh? I don't really have an excuse for that. It just bored me with three new timetravel stories popping out every week. However, I gave myself a challenge - finish the chapter today and update it. That's pretty much why the quality sucks. I'll make sure to replace it with a decent version once I write it.<strong>

**A big thanks to AverageLucas for helping me!**

**As always, I want to hear your thoughts. How would you feel if this story was a harem? And what about Euphie's kiss? Was it lust or something else? **


	6. Turn 5: Trouble With Knightmares

**Code Geass: Lelouch the Reborn**

**Chapter 6: Trouble With Knightmares**

* * *

><p>Cornelia bowed her head low, ignoring the falling rain as it soaked though her expensive uniform, instead focusing on the coffin in front of her. <em>Andreas R. Darlton, <em>another person she'd failed, whom she'd lost to that cursed Area 11. Why did he have to die? Why couldn't it have been someone else? Why couldn't it have been someone else? What could she say to the Glaston Knights, his sons? A sigh escaped her lips. She'd already spent all her tears back in her Knightmare, and playing the cold commander had made her sick.

Darlton was not like the rest of her men. At first, he'd been her superior, but even then, he treated her as an equal. The thing remarkable about Darlton was that he did not care whether his soldiers were Numbers or Britannians, Nobles or Commoners. He only saw their talent, or the lack of it and treated them according to that. It was a quality few in the Britannian army could boast of. Even Cornelia herself was racist in her own way, especially towards Kururugi. She guessed it was not entirely his fault for losing the Lancelot. Maybe he deserved a promotion, just like Darlton had insisted before his death. For him, she'd give the Eleven a promotion. It was the least she could do, to at least fulfill some of the wishes of the dead warrior.

"My lady?" a voice called out. She immediately turned her head towards the intruder, her hand gripping her gun. She relaxed when she recognized who it was.

"Gottwald." She nodded at him in a way of greeting. The man bowed gracefully.

"I am sorry for General Darlton's death. He was one hell of a soldier, and an even better mentor." Gottwald offered, and Cornelia could sense his sentiment was genuine. Funny how many friends Darlon did not even know he had, she was sure he'd be surprised as well. Despite the cold demenour, Andreas was a good man, and did not deserve to die such a cowardly death.

Before, she'd been ready to spare Zero to some extent, but after what he'd done in Saitama all his hopes of slipping though her hands alive were gone. He'd have a taste of her wrath and end up begging for a swift death, but she would never oblige him, but only smile. Oh, what plans she had for the masked lunatic! They would put even Lloyd Asplund to shame.

She let out a sigh. "Is there any particular reason you're here, Lord Gottwald, or did you come here to give me your condolences?" Cornelia asked sharply. She had no time to waste, especially on the likes of him.

"I'm afraid there isn't." he admitted quietly, "I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry for his death."

Cornelia laughed bitterly. "What do you have to be sorry about?" she said, but then amended her sentence after a moment, "Actually, a great many things. You've failed to defend my brother, Empress Marianne and her children, and let Kewell free Zero, but none of it makes you responsible for Darlton's death. The only one to blame is me."

Jeremiah opened his mouth to protest, but a look from the princess stopped him.

"Don't even dare say it was not my fault." She glared at him, "I should've seen the trap, but I'd underestimated Zero and thought he was just another terrorist and for that, I've lost my men. Believe me, I won't make the same mistake again. I owe at least that much to all those good men. Not only Darlton, but Colonel Daren, Major Swift, Warrant Officer Carlos and the others as well. They were all loyal and honest men who died a death unworthy of them."

"My Princess, I'm sure General Darlton wouldn't have wanted you to-"

"What do you know about Darlton, Gottwald? I'm getting sicker and sicker of you as time passes. I suggest you leave me right now."

Jeremiah Gottwald did not like disappointing the Royal family or even worse making them cry, but he also knew his limits. Had he been Guilford or maybe Darlton, her answer might not have been the same and he would be able to comfort her, but he did not dare stay any longer.

He was not the valiant Sir Guilford, her personal Knight, or the late General Darlton, her former mentor and advisor. He was only Jeremiah Gottwald, leader of the shameful Purist Faction. He did not belong by her side, not even during battle or meetings, and especially not in her worst moments.

So he did the only thing he could; He obeyed the Princess and let her bear her grief alone.

* * *

><p>Kyoto, unknown location<p>

"_I am Thomas Banks and this is your daily Britannian news. Surely today is a bad day for every Britannian. According to the reports we've received from Cornelia li Britannia herself, the operation in Saitama Ghetto, did not go as planned. Viceroy Cornelia and her escorts were just coming to the Ghetto to pick up the terrorist unit called, 'Yamato Resistance' which had previously surrendered and waited for Britannian forces to escort them out of the Ghetto. Princess Cornelia wanted to give them all reduced sentences because of their alleged surrender to show the other terrorists she would be merciful to them. When their forces arrived in the Ghetto and Princess Cornelia left the Mobile Command Center to apprehend the terrorists herself, they got out of hiding and started shooting at her. General Darlton jumped between a bullet and the Princess and saved her at the cost of his own life. After that, a full blown battle began. Just as the Britannian forces were about to annihilate the Yamato Resistance, the Masked Man Zero appeared and joined the battle, catching them unawares. In the end of this dramatic battle, Zero activated a bomb and blew up the MCC so he and his band of guerilla fighters could escape the Empire's superior forces. Tomorrow, the burial for General Darlton is held. Let us have a minute of silence to appreciate our great forces and their sacrifi-" _The reporter was cut off as the TV turned off.

"Can you finally see it, Tohdoh?" a man asked impatiently, too excited by the news. "This is why we need Zero!"

The man named Tohdoh did not even look up from his seating position. "This is not how it happened and you know it. The truth is so much different. His methods are unethical and shameful." He finally spoke after minutes of silence. He believed his companion could use some patience. He'd always been a most impatient man which made him rash and quick to judge. This was no exception.

His companion did not look pleased with the answer, but dared not voice it. Tohdoh had a fierce reputation among the Japanese Liberation Front and no one wanted to get him angry. He was no exception. Instead, he waited for him to speak, knowing the man was not finished.

Tohdoh recognized the man's confused silence and sensed the questions he would ask. He breathed in deeply and continued his meditation, unbothered. "Using bombs is something guerila fighters use, and not the honorable men of the Japanese Liberation Front. He is clearly too confident and over his head if he accepted to fight Cornelia on a ground of her own choosing. It is only by luck that he won. In Itsukushima I did not have bombs or even knightmares and yet I handed them their only defeat in the whole war. This newcomer is rash and will not last long. Giving him our support would mean we respect his honorless ways."

The man bit his lip. "But he defeated both Cornelia and Clovis! People are saying almost all of Saitama Ghetto had decided to join him. The same people we've been begging to join for years now!" he argued, too intent of getting Tohdoh's approval. They needed Zero, how could he not see it?

"While it is true, it still stands that he was too weak to kill Clovis and spared him, even after all the things he'd done to the Japanese over the years. A true Japanese man would not have wasted the precious opportunity." Tohdoh explained patiently to the stubborn man, as losing his temper while meditating was impossible. He felt at peace and nothing could prevail over that feeling of sheer delight.

The man in front of him was not yet persuaded. "Maybe he had his reasons!" he insisted stubbornly.

Tohdoh sighed. "What would those reasons be, Lieutenant-Colonel?" he asked, interested in what the man would think of now. He'd always amused him in the past.

"Maybe he wanted to take him hostage and ransom him for Japan's freedom, but his comrades could not give him enough time to do it and while escaping he fired a few shots which could not reach any vital point due to him running away."

Tohdoh could barely restrain his laugh, and Tohdoh was not the man to laugh, not even before the invasion and most certainly not now. It was just too absurd and farfetched! "You should write a book, Kusakabe. You certainly have a raging imagination in that head of yours." He proposed, with an almost unnoticeable upward tug of his lips, the closest thing to a smile Tohdoh could muster.

Kusakabe grimaced, realizing Tohdoh was mocking him. "But it could be the truth! What else could've happened?" he demanded, barely keeping his voice down, knowing shouting at Tohdoh would not end well for him.

"Well," Tohdoh began, "Maybe Clovis bribed him to spare him and gave him all the money he had in the centre and they made a pact to keep collaborating when Clovis recovers – when Clovis wakes up and decides to end Zero, he'd challenge him to a battle and win, regaining his honor and love of the masses, while executing a man he'd claim was Zero, a doppelganger while Zero lived happily with mountains of money."

Kusakabe frowned. "But that's even worse than my idea!" he claimed,

"It is as believable as yours. Until you have proof, I shall consider my own theory the right one. Until such time, I will not allow Zero to join us." He declared finally and got up from his spot and left the room.

"Tohdoh, you fool…" Kusakabe muttered darkly when he was sure the man was out of earshot. "You'll see when I get him to join us. General Katase will surely make me your superior and you won't ever talk to me like that." He grinned slowly. Kusakabe knew exactly how to gain more support for his cause. Who knows, maybe he'll even replace Katase as the head of the Front after this? He could simply imagine it, him being a person of great respect in the eyes of the Japanese, and a person to fear for Britannians, how swift his justice would be, Zero as his man in charge of all operations, Tohdoh and his Holy Swords as his guards… it was a fantasy he couldn't wait to fulfill.

* * *

><p>The news of Zero's unexpected victory had been quick to reach the Six Houses of Kyoto and its residents. Some of them thought of him as a one trick pony, saying it was pure luck and that the JLF still remained their best hope, while the others responded as fiercely, claiming the JLF were useless and a waste of resources, believing Zero was the only real hope Japan had in years since the invasion and that they'd be fools to ignore him and his potential.<p>

Kaguya Sumeragi was one of the latter. Unfortunately, the rest of the leaders of the Six Houses were not as insightful and understanding of the situation as she was. She'd have to at least try to change it. Zero was way more competent than the JLF! How could they not see it? They were deep in denial if they thought the JLF could even accomplish what the Zero had in a week. They'd supplied them for seven years, and still they were not an inch closer to freedom.

She let out a sigh and took a sip of her green tea. Arguing with the rest of the leaders of the six houses often left her exhausted and full of ire, but the green tea had a calming effect on her and tried to focus on the task at hand.

Kaguya had to somehow stop Kirihara from sending the Guren Mark II to the JLF. The decision was a very bad one, as they did not have anyone capable enough to pilot it aside from Tohdoh, whom they needed alive for his strategic prowess. Piloting the Guren would be like begging the Britannians to attack, and the JLF did not have enough power to survive an attack like that.

All she needed was a little, tiny push. Kirihara would have no power if she worked her charms with the other members. "I think we shouldn't send the Guren Mark II yet," she stated to the members of the six houses who turned to look at her.

"And why is that?" Kirihara was first to pose an inquiry, those old eyes of his narrowing in thought as he tried to figure out Kaguya's strategy.

Kaguya wanted to smile, but restrained herself in time. There would be plenty of time to smile when she's done negotiating and the Guren was on its way to Zero and his troops. "Well, there are several different reasons," the girl revealed as the attention of the other members shiften on her again.

"The first one is, of course, that the Guren still has a couple of tests to go through, which you've failed to mention, Taizo. I'm sure you wouldn't want the warriors fighting for Japan to use a broken weapon?" she explained clearly, and one of the members nodded, agreeing with her logic.

_One down, three more to go. _She thought with joy as she noticed Taizo frown slightly. "I-I admit, it is something I did not deem worthy of mentioning. Those tests are but a formality and their results are almost certain at this point of time."

"Kaguya-sama is still right. Important tests or no, we shouldn't be sending untested weapons, especially as deadly as the Guren, who is the only of its kind. Not to mention our hope of survival would be destroyed if the Britannians got hold of it. It is our only hope." Hidenobu opined, voicing his clear support of Kaguya's cause.

Kaguya sent a smile his way and continued talking, "Of course, there is the matter whom to send the frame itself. Some of you," she looked at Kirihara pointedly, "think the JLF is the only choice we have. I'd like to disagree." Kaguya stated flatly, and some of her fellow businessmen looked as If she'd slapped them.

"Kaguya-sama, you can't possibly mean the JLF don't deserve the Guren? They were, after all, Japan's royal army before the invasion." One of the greybeards tried to reason with her,

She glared at him. "Were is the key word here. They were successful back then because they did not have greater enemies than a couple of terrorists groups who were barely armed and lead by men without vision. Does this seem familiar?" she said sharply, and the man flinched and looked away.

"You can't possibly compare the JLF to a band of terrorists! Zero is closer to that than the JLF, who have discipline of a real army!" the other argued fiercely.

She snorted. "They have discipline, what else? What has their discipline gained us for seven years? For several small skirmishes we'd paid them thousands, and what did we get? A small mention in the Britannian press. While Zero, who has no real army to speak of, had done something in a day the JLF could not in years. Not once, but twice did he prove his power, and how do we thank him? We ignore him and send the most advanced piece of Japanese engineering to the fodders in JLF."

Kirihara's face twisted into a grimace at her harsh words. "Are you suggesting that we send the Guren to Zero?"

_Finally. _"That is exactly what I'm saying." She nodded in confirmation and the members exchanged looks.

"We don't even know who he is! Maybe he isn't even Japanese! You want us to give something this valuable to him rather than the warriors of the JLF?" Kirihara argued, finally snapping as he noticed the approval in the looks of his comrades. He could not let Kaguya sway them, the JLF needed the weapon.

Kaguya crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you saying that race suddenly matters? You did not complain when Zero saved Shinjuku and Saitama. Your dear JLF would've let tens of thousands die while Zero risked his own life saving them. Are you really saying that kind of man does not deserve a chance the JLF had wasted? You'd rather destroy Japan's true chance because of your pride?"

The man flushed. "O-Of course not!" he denied.

"Then do not send the Guren to the JLF. Give them Burais instead. It is more than they deserve."

His lips turned into a grim, accepting, line. "Very well. The JLF shall receive new Burais, but there is still something you've got to explain about Zero."

Now, that got her curious. "And what would that be?"

"There has been some talk that he has the Lancelot, a 7th generation frame in his possession. Why should we give him the Guren as well?"

"There's no proof of your claims, and even if he has it, it's probably not in a pilotable state, or else he'd have used it by now. If you do not wish to send him the Guren yet, then at least give him Burais as well, and we shall wait and see how he will deal with another fight. Then, we'll decide. Is that acceptable?"

Kirihara nodded. "It is a good deal. I shall make the necessary arrangements to send them the frames."

Kaguya smiled.

* * *

><p>Lelouch bit back a curse as another of his tries had failed. Despite his best efforts, he could not repair the Lancelot. At first, he'd thought it would be a piece of cake, but reality was much different. If he only had Rakshata or Lloyd with him… things would be different then, but he did not have either one of the two scientists. He was the closest thing to a knightmare expert in the Black Knights.<p>

He shouldn't have taken the cursed frame. But how to fix it? He was stuck with the damn thing.

"Having troubles with the Lancelot?" a voice from behind asked, and Lelouch was not surprised to see C.C. was the source of it, chewing on a slice of pizza like always.

"Yeah." He admitted, "I just can't fix it, and if I don't get rid of it, Kyoto has no reason to give me the Guren Mark II, the first Japanese Knightmare."

"Why don't you just give it back to Britannia?" she asked, indifferent as usual, but it gave Lelouch an idea. He smirked at the thought; he'd destroy two birds with one stone, and get rid of it while seeming like the good guy.

"C.C., you're a genius!" he said before leaving the baffled immortal to her thoughts and hurrying to the Black Knights' base. He'd given them a Mobile Command Center after Saitama, which had proven rather useful.

He had a call to make, a call that could spare him so much trouble.

* * *

><p>General Katase Tatewaki raised an eyebrow as one of the younger recruits finished his report. The youth must be joking with him, thinking it would be fun to play with an old man's hopes. If that was the case, he would be severely punished.<p>

Still, he had to be patient and show no trace of his annoyance. A good leader would never do that, and if General Katase was anything to his men, it was a fair leader. "What do you mean Zero's trying to contact us?" he asked the young Japanese man, who seemed giddy. If Katase had to guess, the youth probably idolized Zero.

The boy straightened. "We do not know how he found our address, but he requests an audience with you, General. He says he has a proposition for you and wishes to know the man behind the greatest army Japan has known since the invasion." He explained, and Katase saw it in his eyes he was not lying.

He nodded, seemingly calm. However, in his mind, a storm was raging. Why would Zero want to meet him now of all times? What about his 'proposition'? Katase wanted to know. It was not a secret among the JLF that he wanted to recruit Zero in the JLF, preparing the rank of Major for the man. Of course, he knew Zero was worth more than that, but Katase would need to prepare the rest of his forces for his inevitable promotions. He imagined there would be quite the talk of some 'masked freak' stealing the place of someone who had been with the JLF since the invasion.

However, something still did not seem right with it. It was well known that you don't come to the JLF and that they come to you, but still, why would Zero of all people obey that rule when they'd practically been begging for tributes for six years. People had been adamant in joining the JLF in the first year, and their numbers had doubled, however, it did not last long.

Some had defected, some had been killed by Britannians, some committed suicide, leaving them with an even smaller number than before. The lack of victories on their part had made the civilians wary, and they would not even join when called.

Katase hated to admit their last volunteer joined them six months ago, while, according to the reports he'd been receiving from his sources, Zero had ten volunteers in an hour ever since Saitama, and that his army had more than three hundred members in the military branch, a hundred in the medical branch, sixty in the mechanical branch and even thirty cooks. He'd heard talks another hundred was to be deployed for the economical branch which would help the finances.

Katase doubted they even needed the economical branch. In his reports, he'd read that Zero had very deep pockets, and that he'd bought his army an MCC, and even allowed an individual by the name of Schinichiro Tamaki the use of one tenth of the money, which was, according to his reports, around 200000 pounds, which was more than the whole JLF had.

In retrospect, he could not blame people for wanting to join Zero and not the JLF. With Zero, they'd have a comfortable place to sleep, warm food for their bellies, the courtesy of dozens of cooks who had good ingredients, and Knightmare simulators to practice their piloting. Their families were safe in the case they die, as they'd receive financial help and protection if needed from the Britannians. If they die, they would be on the news and die as heroes.

In the JLF, however, they'd have to share Spartan rooms with their fellow soldiers and sleep on an uncomfortable cot, eat gruel and rice every day for every meal, have no opportunity to get better in piloting without the Brits noticing, and no guarantee their families would be safe and their death meaningful.

He could not admit that in front of his own men, though. Katase hoped they realized he would've given them the save treatment if he had the resources, and that the JLF was the right choice.

So he did the only thing he could. "How would he like to meet? Via video or in person?" he asked, barely containing a sigh.

"He said meeting in person would be preferable, but if you have issues with that it would be okay to meet via video." The boy answered, and Katase narrowed his eyes.

_Very well, Zero, _Katase thought, _Let's see the reason for this. _He still did not trust the man, however and for that he had a solution. "Tell him we shall meet, but in the JLF base with some of my men present. I do not want him to have even one man with him and relieve him of his weapons when he comes." He ordered briskly, not even noticing the red glow in the eyes of the youth as he saluted and headed out of the room.

* * *

><p>Katase felt his mouth turn downwards in displeasure as the man called Zero entered the room he'd chosen for their meeting.<p>

"Zero," he greeted, forcing his voice to be calm and collected, "I am glad you've come, but I'm positive I've said you weren't allowed to bring even one man to the meeting."

The masked man's body movements did not show any emotion until he shrugged. "I know what you've said and did nothing but honor that. I've brought no men, only two women." He answered simply before sitting down on the chair in front of him, his two companions at his side.

One had the strangest hair he'd ever seen, green as summer grass, looking no older than 17 and wearing an expression a person way older than her should bear. It reminded him of his wise, old grandmother Sakura who'd died at 110. Her eyes were a brimstone yellow and full of wisdom and indifference. She was wearing something resembling a straightjacket and Katase almost blushed. It was probably a part of some of Zero's twisted sexual fantasies. He did not know the girl personally, but she did not look Japanese at all, which worried him still. He was trying to be not racist, but it was hard with so many heartless Britannians on the streets.

The other woman, or rather girl, had fiery red had and eyes blue like the deepest oceans full of determination. Her whole being radiated a sense of alarm, as she looked left and right and scanned all of them, looking for a danger for Zero's person. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to remember who she was. He remembered someone with those blue eyes from before, but couldn't quite place it.

"I can see that," he cleared his throat.

The masked man tilted his head to the side, as if confused. "Or is it that you're afraid of two unarmed women? In that case, I shall ask them to leave if it's too much for you." Zero proposed, and he could practically see him smiling behind the mask.

Katase blushed, his cheeks tinted with red. Zero was only teasing, he reminded himself, no need to get so flushed. "N-no, it's quite alright! Forgive me for my reaction, I just did not expect them." He amended, hoping to regain some of his authority.

Zero nodded, understanding. "I'm glad. I shall introduce them if you don't mind?" he offered, and Katase remembered he had not introduced himself.

"I apologize, Zero. In my haste to ask you about your companions I had forgotten to introduce myself. I am Katase Tatewaki, General of the Japanese Liberation Front. It is an honor to finally meet the man behind Saitama and Shinjuku." He said, extending his hand which Zero clutched and shook.

"The honor is all mine, General," Zero answered politely. "Now, may I introduce C.C. my oldest advisor and accomplice." He nodded towards the greenette who just stood there.

_C.C. what a strange name! _Katase thought. Not only she wasn't Japanese, but it would seem more mysteries surrounded her than he'd even guess.

"The one on the right is Kallen Kozuki, my ace pilot and third in command." Zero continued, and the redhead nodded politely in greeting.

Kozuki! No wonder she seemed familiar to Katase. "I remember your brother. Naoto is it? He came once to us, seeking help for your rebel group." He recalled, and a flash of anger passed the redhead's features.

"Yes, I know. He did not expect you'd refuse him, General, not after those three Sutherlands he'd given you as a gift." Katase cringed at the memory. Those Sutherlands were meant to be used, but Kyoto had requested they hand them over for research purposes. In the end, they did not even once use them and they probably ended up in a junkyard in Kyoto.

Thankfully, Zero spared him from answering, changing the subject. "General, I'm going to be direct with you. As you know, I have a seventh generation knightmare in my possession, but I'm afraid no one in my army can pilot it. Because of that, I wish to make a donation to the JLF and deliver you the frame as I'm sure you have many capable soldiers."

Katase's eyes almost fell out of his eyeballs as he listened to the offer. He barely restrained himself from spitting out the tea in his mouth. He forced himself to swallow. A seventh generation, for them? Zero would never do it out of the kindness of his heart, he knew that. Gifts like that don't come cheap.

He nodded, "If that's the case, we thank you. But we cannot leave you empty handed after offering such a gift. Is there anything you'd like from us?" he asked carefully, knowing he was walking on thin ice.

Zero folded his hands. "As you know, I'm trying to build an army of my own and nothing would please me more if the noble JLF would kindly suggest us to the recruits you do not find good enough. We shall train them and make men out of them and make their sacrifice count. All we ask of you is to recommend us to the other allies of yours so a merger could be possible."

Katase barely restrained his smirk. Zero was practically giving the frame away from nothing. They did not have recruits to give, not that Zero knew it apparently, and even if they told their other allies about them a merger was not likely. Their leaders were stubborn and their soldiers weak. However, he would be keeping his promise all the same. In time of such need, there was no price for a knightmare. If he had to damage his pride to save Japan, he'd do it until nothing was left of it.

So, he extended a hand again and spoke two magic words. "I accept."

* * *

><p>Lelouch smirked under his mask. The fool Katase had accepted his offer, not that he'd thought his answer would be anything but. It was funny how trusting the old man was. No pilot capable enough to pilot it? As if. He snorted. The excuse was so simple he'd half believed the old man would turn the offer down after hearing it, but no, it did not matter to him, not even his 'request' of aid. He'd been negotiating with other valuable groups for a time now and it was only a matter of time before they join him, and the JLF had no recruits.<p>

One part of the trap had been set. Setting the other was in order.

When he was sure no one was near him, he dialed a certain number.

A feminine voice greeted him. "Who is this and how do you know this number?" the voice demanded.

"Good afternoon to you too, Cornelia," he greeted, "I just wanted to give you some information."

"Zero, you Eleven scum! What would you have which would interest me? Only your head, but I'm sure your guild did not catch up with you and make you call me so I could kill you."

Lelouch nodded. "Indeed, you are right, Cornelia. What I offer you is the Lancelot."

A shocked gasp was his answer. "Why would you give me that?" she demanded.

He shrugged, "The JLF think they have the power to order me around and think they would use it better. I disagree. The frame isn't in a good state and I cannot fix it, so cannot the JLF so I want to give it to you."

He could almost see his sister narrowing her eyes. "What would you gain from this?" she asked,

"Two enemies would fight each other and I wouldn't have to lift a finger. I'd say that is reward enough."

"I suppose it is so." Cornelia agreed,

"Tomorrow night 3 AM, road to Saitama." He said before hanging up before she could track his location. Now, the only thing he needed to do was wait and watch the show.

The Next Day,

14:20

The Black Knights Command Centre

Lelouch was working on the mountains of paperwork when he someone knocked at his door.

"Come in." He called out, not looking up.

"Lord Zero, a letter from the JLF has just arrived." Ohgi reported, handing him an envelope. Lelouch raised an eyebrow in confusion. Was it possible Katase had figured out his scheme and was demanding an explanation? He hoped not. If that was the case, then he'd have to geass the man again.

He nodded and dismissed Ohgi. The letter was clearly only for his eyes. Maybe it was from Tohdoh? He couldn't wait to find out.

He hit the desk in frustration after reading the cursed letter. He should've known changing the story so much would have its effect. He cursed himself for being so careless in the beginning, so many things would've been prevented if he'd only went along.

He took a deep breath and read the letter again. "_Zero, I am Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe, and this is my offer for you. I know you had your reasons for sparing Clovis, but here at the liberation front we think it's well past time he died. Some people think you're a traitor and deserve nothing but death, but I know it is not so. That's why I want to help you show them they're wrong. Tonight, we shall infiltrate the hospital Clovis resides in and kill the bastard prince. I hope I shall see you tonight in person."_

_Shit. _He thought. He'd never have imagined someone like Kusakabe would be able to put him In a situation like that. Not only did he have to get rid of the Lancelot, now he had to make a new Black Knights' debut.

Today was truly not the best of his days, and knowing him and his luck, it was going to be one long, long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo! Guess who's back! Yeah, it's me, with the new chaper! As you can see, it's a cliff hanger. So I ask of you, would you like Clovis to die or live? I'd like to thank you for the fantastic response I've gotten for the previous chapter! Keep it up, please. :)<strong>

**As always, R&R! **


	7. Turn 6: Family Means Everything

The Winds of Rebellion

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Lelouch swallowed hard. He couldn't let Clovis die, not this time round, and not only for the sake of his personal emotions, but for the practicality of the action as well. With Clovis again in charge, his revolution would be easier, but his men would not understand it, would not accept to save Clovis's life, no matter how many times he'd try. The Japanese were a stubborn people, too proud for their own good and honourable in wrong situations. Their principles were something he often did not like in his past rebellion, as they would likely want to get back at Clovis, eye for an eye.<p>

That's why he couldn't request of them to save Clovis for his own sake, but had to convince them it was for the best of everyone, even Japan. He had to attack their honor; killing a comatose man would deliver a crushing blow to their order before it was even officially made. The worst part was not only the Britannians would hate them, but the whole world as well. People were touchy when it came to people who could not defend themselves, and often deemed it necessary to take over and act in their defence. It was in human nature, he supposed.

His men needed to understand killing Clovis would not bring them any good. To that end, he'd arranged an emergency meeting of the main members of the Black Knights in his office. As per their routines, C.C. was at his right side, standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

As he'd expected, Ohgi was the first one to show up. He nodded in greeting and took his place at the table. Kallen soon followed with Izumi, head of the former Yamato Alliance, now merged with the Black Knights and the chiefs of all the branches appeared last.

"My friends," he began in greeting, and did not fail to notice the curiosity in their eyes. Good, he thought approvingly, at least they're not completely ignorant about the matter. It was probably only rumors and gossip, but enough to cause them to think about it. "As you know, there's been a letter from the JLF's Lieutenant Colonels, Kusakabe. This man has completely obliterated all hope in honor the JLF seem to adore and claim they have."

Confused silence was his greeting at the revelation. It was no secret some of them had idolized JLF before and wanted to join them, believing their way was the only honourable and right one Japan had had, that the only way they could ever help Japan was through joining them.

However, that fantasy did not last long. Unlike his Black Knights, the JLF had no victories at all, not even against Refrain dealers. All they did was wait for an opportunity which never came, claiming they were training their troops or testing prototype Knightmares. The ploy lasted the entire first year since the invasion, but many then decided the JLF was not right and was just wasting their time and resources and attempted to leave. They were not allowed to do so, so they committed sepukku instead, but the JLF had attempted to hide it, claiming they died honourably while fighting for Japan's freedom.

Some of them had advanced in rank, and attempted to change the JLF from within, claiming there was nothing of Japan left to resurrect and that they needed to forge new alliances and Japan, that Britannia would not just leave them alone if they succeeded in winning back Japan. Their reigns did not last long. Kusakabe had purposefully sent them to dangerous, suicide missions in order for them to die without dirtying the JLF already damaged honour anymore.

So, in retrospective, the JLF was not as great as people tended to believe. The only men who actually had a bit of quality were the Holy Swords, and they were the hardest to get. He supposed all the best things were.

"What this man asks of us is nothing short of an assassination. He wants us to help him sneak in the Hospital Prince Clovis la Britannia resides in, like some sort of criminals, and kill him while he is comatose and unable to say anything in his defense. That, my friends, is something we did not, do not, and will not ever stand for!" Lelouch thundered in his Zero voice, slamming a gloved fist onto the table.

His comrades exchanged glances, uneasy. They probably did not want to admit it, but they knew he was right. Killing someone in their sleep was the worst kind of murder, beneath them and everything they stood for.

Ohgi swallowed, noticing he was being chosen to speak for the rest of his friends. "Well, I agree it is not honorable, but it is still necessary. Britannia was not being fair when they bombed Japan, why should we be? War is not won through honorable means, Zero." He finally said, and the rest of the Knights nodded.

"Because we are better than them, Ohgi. We're not murderers, rapists or terrorists. We are revolutionaries who are fighting for their country. We kill only those who choose that way of life. Clovis deserves better than what the JLF want to give him. Not to mention his murder would not help our case at all; it would only make us more hated. What would we gain from killing an unconscious cripple?" not even waiting for their answer, he continued, "Nothing."

"The reason for this urgent meeting was to show you how useless his proposition is, and that, while you are free to join him if you want, I do not approve of it. The ones that join him can consider themselves no members of our group." He finished flatly, and not even waiting for them to answer, left the room.

* * *

><p>Tohdoh's mouth was a firm, grim line as General Katase informed him of his decision regarding Zero and that seventh generation knightimare he'd offered them. To the Japanese, Tohdoh was known for his patience and discipline, a man of iron will. He thanked God for that, because had he been another man, he'd have probably strangled the General despite it all.<p>

It never ceased to amaze him how naïve and greedy the General could get, albeit those occasions rarely appeared. How could he not see Zero was playing with him? Why would Zero of all people give them a donation worth so much? No capable pilots? Tohdoh snorted, it was pure rubbish. Either the machine was not working properly and he wanted to get rid of it, or it was a trap. Zero was not the average resistance leader who lacked a brain and gave everything he found to the JLF, like a dog would to his master. No, the man was _not_ of the servile sort - that much even the General could've seen.

He was a leader, a man who could sell ice to Eskimos with his silvery tongue and charisma, not some dog who wanted a pat on the head from its master. He had absolutely no faith in the man; he was too mysterious for Tohdoh's taste, keeping his cards too close to his chest, not even gracing his own subordinates with the knowledge of his identity. The man was confident, but not rash, victorious, but not honorable. He was a man Tohdoh could never follow. He was a manipulator, tricking people with his charisma, only to discard them as a pawns later.

General Katase was a different sort of man. While his tactics were mediocre at best, he was honorable, he was good to his men and always honest to them, even when it would've been easier to lie. That made him worth serving in Tohdoh's mind.

However, that did not mean he agreed with everything the General did. He had his flaws, but Tohdoh knew all he did was in hopes of helping Japan. That did not make them any less bad, however.

"General, are you sure this move is any wise? Zero is a dangerous, manipulative sort of man. You've seen it yourself. How can you still trust him after everything?" He attempted to change the General's mind, as he'd done countless times before.

Katase looked troubled for a moment, and sighed. "Tohdoh, you see…. I don't really have any other choice. The Front has no money, no soldiers, bad supplies, outdated knightmares and most of its soldiers have lost faith in accomplishing anything. The people don't love us anymore, and our reputation is bad. Zero, however, has the support of the people, spends more money on dinners than the whole JLF does on everything, has subordinates who trust him and his vision of Japan, state of art headquarters, knightmares, even thirty experienced cooks who are supplied with fresh supplies every six hours! We have to win the support of the people back somehow, and if it means taking a knightmare from Zero, then I'll gladly do it."

"General, something makes me believe Zero won't just hand it out to us easily. It seems… too convenient for my taste. Like he wants us to take it and weaken his own forces." Tohdoh rubbed his temples in thought.

"I know. I'd be way foolish to just trust him and expect nothing would happen." Katase admitted ruefully," That's why you and your Holy Swords are to take the frame and bring it to the base."

Tohdoh did not like it one bit, but if it was the order of his superior, then he would do it. "As you command," he bowed, departing from the room to inform his Holy Swords of their new assignment.

* * *

><p>Kusakabe was a very happy man. He was almost giddy with happiness as he heard Zero wanted to meet him in person. Maybe he wanted to congratulate him? Thank him for giving him the opportunity? Oh, he couldn't wait to find out.<p>

He quickly took the best bottle of sake he had in his possession and filled two glasses to the brim. They'd need to celebrate their union, and the best and most symbolic way to do it would be through drinking the traditional Japanese drink. Maybe it'd even make him take off his mask for him?

So naturally, when he'd heard of Zero's request for an audience, he'd immediately accepted the proposal and sent his men to lead Zero to their hideout. It was only a matter of time till Zero arrived and his rise to fame begins. Kusakabe smirked and took a small sip of the fine sake. Maybe he could begin with the celebration already?

Half of the bottle of sake had been drowned before he heard a knock on his door.

Upon seeing the masked man enter, he felt a grin form on his face, but as soon as the man entered, a slit opened on his mask, and the only thing Kusakabe could see was the velvety gaze of that demonic eye.

Just as he opened his mouth to scream, Zero muttered a single word and his world turned to blackness.

* * *

><p>Todoh eyed the meeting place suspiciously, scanning the road for any hint of betrayal on Zero's part from his hiding place. He did not trust the man even one bit. Everything smelled like an obvious trap, but for some reason, he couldn't shake off the feeling that Zero was much more intelligent than that. Double crossing the JLF would not bring him anything, for the JLF still had the greatest history of fighting Britannia and the respect of the Japanese, despite its lack of success. It was something Todoh was not proud of, but he'd rather wait and silently prepare for battle than recklessly attack Britannia and expect nothing would happen.<p>

To the rest of the JLF, Zero was a one trick pony, but he knew better. The man was intelligent, dangeously so, but he was young and did not have the experience Todoh had. It was a matter of time before Britannia delivered him a crushing defeat and he came to the JLF with his tail between his legs and asking for an alliance. Maybe he'd even flee Japan in hope of starting over.

Todoh was glad his Holy Swords shared the same opinion, but feared they were amongst a dying breed. Kusakabe's followers believed Zero was the next best thing to happen to Japan in years after its fall.

He sighed and checked the mobile phone General Katase had given to him beforehand, Chiba had barely explained to him how the wretched thing worked. It was not like he couldn't get a phone of his own, but he saw no need for it, and preferred to stay away from Britannian technology and stick to everything made in Japan. According to Katase, Zero would text them the exact time the truck with the frame was going to get near the location so they could get ready and set ablaze the signal beacon they received, which would be a sign for the men inside to stop and hand it over to them. To show their thanks, Katase had given him a paper that labeled the Black Knights as friends of the front and urged other resistance groups to accept a merger. Todoh did not know the exact terms of the deal between Zero and Katase, but did not believe the General wrote it from the kindness of his heart.

"Do you think this is a trap, Colonel?" Asahina asked from his side, clearly uneasy about the situation from the tone of his voice. A quick glance to his left comfirmed Todoh's suspicions.

"Hmmm..." he murmured, clearly contemplating whether to tell him the truth or just stay quiet. Sighing, he opted for the former, "It could be. As all of you know, Zero is a highly secretive person-" he began, this time gaining the attention of all his swords

"and probably a pawn sent here by the EU or Chinese to make Japan a pawn nation." Chiba growled softly with almost palpable dislike for Zero, but Todoh still heard her comment.

"No," he shook his head, "He is most definitely not. Zero is unpredictable, and from what we've seen he's nobody's pawn. He has that commanding aura around him according to numerous sources, and besides, wouldn't you think it would be too obvious of him to be a spy? I think he is his own man, which is even more dangerous."

Chiba looked like she wanted to argue, but the sudden sound coming from Todoh's phone stopped her. Todoh fished it out of his pocket, reading the message aloud. After he was finished, he turned to look at his swords, "It's time." he uttered simply and nodded at Senba, who took the signal beacon and set it ablaze.

Soon, they heard the unmistakable sound of a truck coming their way. What surprised them was the fact there were two trucks. Todoh raised an eyebrow at this, but stayed quiet.

Two men exited the trucks and saluted them, wearing black jackets with silver lining and a sigil he couldn't recognize. "Colonel Todoh, I am Captain Hiro Izumi, former leader of the Yamato Alliance." The taller one introduced himself politely and Todoh almost scowled as Hiro thrust his hand in front of him, clearly expecting a handshake. He'd heard about the Yamatos and their failures and was not pleased. Nevertheless, he accepted the extended hand with a neutral expression

"Captain? Isn't it a bit of a low position for a man like yourself?" he asked casually, interested in this particular topic. Zero might have merged the two groups, but it seemed his men were still higher in the hierarchy, but it was ridiculous to put the former leader, his inability being shown aside, on such a position. Todoh thought he was at least Lieutenant-Colonel.

Hiro Izumi shrugged. "I wasn't the best leader around. Zero wanted to give the rank of Colonel to me at first, but I decided I wanted to get to that rank myself. I owe at least that much to my men for being a bad leader."

Todoh put a hand on the man's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll get there. It's good to see you've come to your senses and do your best for Japan."

He turned to the other man who still had to introduce himself. Sensing his gaze, the man saluted again. "Captain Toru Yoshida, at your service. The Frame is in this truck," he gestured towards the first truck," While the other is a gift from Zero to you, bearing rations and ammo." he was quick to explain.

Todoh nodded. "Tell Zero the Japanese Liberation Front thanks him for his help."

"Will do," Yoshida replied with a nod of his own, "Now, I think we should be quick about this. Colonel, it would be the greatest honor to have you in the truck with us, since we need to talk to you about something Zero said was only for your ears."

"Alright," Todoh allowed and then ordered his soldiers to move out and begin the extraction. He climbed into the driver's seat with his two companions and handed the paper to Yoshida while Izumi started the engine and began the ride.

He decided fishing for some more info about Zero was the best possible move for now, seeing as the base was at least half an hour away, and was so caught up in his conversation he didn't even notice Izumi stopping before he lunged forward because of the force.

What he saw when he raised his head caused him to widen his eyes in surprise. Two Sutherlands were in front of the truck with the knightmare and numerous foot soldiers. They were shooting at the truck's tires and forcing his swords to abandon it. He barely registered Yoshida saying something to Izumi before the latter began to curse loudly and turn the truck around, fleeing the scene.

He felt sick in his stomach. Legendary Todoh the miracle maker had just lost his faithful swords.

* * *

><p>Laughter followed the sound of glasses clinking as Katase poured himself and his officers a glass of the finest sake he could find. At least the one that wasn't confiscated and destroyed by Britannia many years ago when they forced them out of their original base. Their current one was not even worthy of being called a base, it was more of a hideout, the kind that his soldiers had found terrorists residing in. It bruised his ego and damaged the morale of his subordinates, but always did he assure himself it was a necessity.<p>

Todoh was probably on his way, bringing them a new frame to use and show Kyoto just how good they were with the right equipment and hopefully cause them to send a bit more money their way, after all, having such a poweful machine required good maintenance. They couldn't have the frame not working by their second battle.

"To the JLF!" one of the officers cheered, raising his glass in a toast and was met with a roar of approval.

Just as Katase was about to deliver a proud speech, the door opened, revealing Todoh with two people in strange black uniforms he did not recognize.

Todoh and his companions quickly apologized for the intrusion and began their report.

"What do you mean you've lost the frame?!" Katase growled in frustration as he slammed a fist on his desk, causing the bottle full of sake to fall down. Todoh remained impassive, but the two people at his side, the Black Knights, fidgeted.

Katase ran his hands through his hair to stop himself from throtling the trice damned idiots. Not only did he lose the frame, but four capable pilots as well. The officers had quickly deserted the room at seeing how angry he was, out of his way. It was well known in the front that General Katase was a good and patient man, but once his patience ran out... he was rather unpleasant. Katase didn't even bother to fill his glass with sake, but drank it straight out of the bottle, not even offering it to the others present in the room. He was far too furious for that kind of pleasantaries.

"We apologize, General, but there was nothing we could do. Britannia had them outnumbered and outgunned." One of the Black Knights tried to reason, Izumi if he remembered correctly. His apology did little to help soothe Katase's anger though. He was even angrier that they had the courage to actually try and find excuses.

He knew trusting Zero was a bad idea. He should've skinned the worm alive the moment he stepped into his base. Yes, Kyoto would've been pissed at them, but it wouldn't last long, it never did. He gritted his teeth in frustration and shook his head to free himself from those black thoughts. Zero was on their side, he tried to reassure himself. Why would he blame the man? Zero was a fellow Japanese resistance leader, he wouldn't aid Britannia, especially after such a clash with Cornelia in Saitama.

The sheer thought was rather ridiculous and it made Katase feel a bit silly. Who could he trust if not his fellow Japanese fighters? Zero wouldn't sacrifice something of such great importance for Japan just to harm the JLF, besides, he did nothing to provoke such action. If anything, Zero and Katase could work together to get it back, there's still time after all.

With that plan in mind, he turned to the men in front of him, and it would seem they had noticed his change in demeanor and stopped fidgeting. He gestured for them to sit and behaved like a gentleman like him ought to, and served them some of the sake. They nodded in thanks, but made no move to drink from it. He cleared his throat in order to get their full attention. "Tell me, gentlemen, do you have any way of contacting Zero? I want to be the one to tell him the news, as is proper and ask him for aid in the matter," he asked

The two looked at each other briefly at that, and then nodded slowly. "Well, you can try contacting him on this number, he said we should use it for any emergencies." Yoshida finally answered, offering him a note with a number written on it.

He thanked him and dialed the number quickly.

Just as he was about to give up, someone answered the phone, and without even waiting for him to greet Zero, told him something that made his blood boil.

"HE DID WHAT!?"

* * *

><p>Cornelia smirked as the men unloaded the Lancelot. The Earl of Pudding was getting on her nerves, and getting it back meant she didn't have to listen to his ramblings any more. That wasn't even the best part; apparently, her soldiers had caught four of the JLF's best pilots; the Holy Swords. It would seem Jeremiah Gottwald and his lapdog Nu were worth at least something. She knew it was a gambit to send those two on a mission of such great importance, especially after the Purists' disgrace, but it paid off. She made a note to remind herself to reward them later for their good work.<p>

She had to give those Elevens some credit; even after all the torture they had to go through, they still had to reveal some information. Their loyalty was admirable at least. That's why she was going to let them die a quick death.

Cornelia didn't waste any time and scheduled their execution for tomorrow sharp at noon. If she was lucky, she'd kill two annoying birds with one stone and cause other terrorists to show up and try to save them, and knowing how prideful those fools were, they would do just that.

She had a feeling she would be done with this area in no time at all.

"My lady?" Jeremiah Gottwald called out from behind her, "I think you'll want to see this." he murmured, handing her a letter with a single picture attached to it.

She felt her stomach turn as she read the letter, clearly written carefully, but the handwriting was still messy and the English barely understandable. It did not matter, she got the message. Kusakabe, of the Japanese Liberation Front, wanted her to release political prisoners he'd listed and come to a secret location where she'd officially recognize Japan as an independent nation and pick Clovis up.

She gritted her teeth. The bastard had kidnapped her brother from the hospital and behaved as if he was a bargaining chip. This was a move expected by terrorists. There was nothing she wanted more than to bring her whole battalion there and squash him, but she did not want to risk losing Clovis.

With a sigh, she ordered Guilford to prepare a car and escort her without Euphie finding out.

* * *

><p>Zero smirked in approval as Jeremiah told him all about his sister's reaction. She was in for a nasty surprise. It was a wonder how she failed to see the picture was photo shopped, but then again, she was probably too upset to notice.<p>

He ordered Kusakabe to make sure cameras were in place and made sure the doppelganger was still sound asleep. He did not want him waking up in the middle of his little play, of course.

Now, all he needed to do was wait for Cornelia to walk right into his little trap.

* * *

><p>Kusakabe smiled as his guards escorted Cornelia into the room. His master was right, as always.<p>

"Princess Cornelia Li Britannia, it is an honor to have you here with us." He practically purred, enjoying the look of pure disgust on her face.

She was clearly trying her hardest not to attack him and it only served in amusing him further. "Skip the formalities, you snake." She hissed, "I know you don't mean it."

Without even waiting for him to offer, she sat in her chair. Kusakabe shook his head lightly and sat down himself. "Would you like some sake?"

She glared at him. "I said save it. Just let's be done with it."

"Very well," he nodded, "You just need to sign this here and we're done."

She took the pen from his hand, and , with shaking hands, signed the damn thing. "There, are you happy now?"

"Very."

"What about Clovis," she asked, "Where is he?" Cornelia demanded with rage.

Kusakabe smiled at her, an ugly smile and whistled.

Before she could blink, Japanese soldiers broke into the room and held her as she thrashed in their hold. Of fucking course he would lie to her! So much for their honor.

There was a knock on the door, and she whipped her head towards it just as Zero came in. "Kusakabe," he seethed, "What did I tell you would happen if you followed through with that crazy plan of yours?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, Zero. I'll kill you too if you insist on it!" He shouted and grabbed the katana from his waist as he lunged at Zero.

Zero was quicker and took out his gun, aiming it at Kusakabe.

Kusakabe's body was a bloody mess as it hit the floor.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed her captors lost their confidence and kicked him with her foot, as she grabbed the other one's knife.

Other masked freaks had meanwhile got in the room, only in black uniforms and shot at her captors.

Soon, it was only her against Zero and his thugs. Knife versus Guns. She narrowed her eyes. There had to be a way she could get the bastard before being killed beforehand.

Zero help up a hand and the men lowered their guns. "I do not wish to fight you today, Cornelia." He explained, "My Black Knights do not fight those who cannot properly defend themselves."

"The Black Knights?" she parroted with a raised eye brow, still holding her knife up.

He flamboyantly raised his arms, "We are the shields of the innocent! Those in power shall fear us, and those without it cherish us. We are the beacon of hope in these dark times, a light in the darkness. Kusakabe of the Japanese Liberation Front wished to manipulate and use a harmless man, and he was punished for it. We are the Order of the Black Knights, and shall stand in judgment to the world!" he finished, basically shouting the words.

"What about Clovis?"

She could feel the masked man smiling. "He's alright and shall be returned to you immediately."

She swallowed hard. The Eleven scum might be a terrorist, but he saved both her and her brother at the same time. "I… " she struggled to say the words, "Thank you, Zero." She finally finished, bowing her head down.

It was only then she noticed cameras which were placed around the room, and judging from the Black Knights' knowing smiles, it was all broadcasted live.

Every. Last. Second.

She quickly raised her head and tried to amend her previous statement but it was already too late. Zero got what he wanted and her father would surely be displeased at showing weakness so openly.

When she turned around to curse Zero, she found only a hospital bed with Clovis in it, and no trace of the masked man.

* * *

><p><strong>Have you guys missed me? Thank you for the reviews, it means a lot. I'll be sure to respond to them and send you guys a PM!<strong>


	8. Turn 7: Sweet Victory and Bitter Goodbye

Cornelia ran her hand through the wild mess her hair currently was. She held no illusions that she looked nothing like the elegant display of power she always had. Groaning, she massaged her temples, trying to get rid of the pain, the constant reminder of last night's desperate activities. Truly she was at her worst. If she wasn't having the worst hangover of her life, she would've smacked her head on the table, but she had no strength left whatsoever.

Thankfully, Euphie was at Clovis' side and didn't see such a conflicting image of her dear sister. Recalling last night's activities, she growled. That... that insolent vermin had shamed her in front of the whole world. The princess had showed weakness, and would surely receive official reprimanding by her father, along with a PR nightmare.

All her life, she had given off the image of a perfect soldier, unlike the helpless woman the world had been shown yesterday. It was embarrassing how easily that simpleton from the Japanese Liberation Front subdued her, with a simple flick of the hand, even going as far as to destroy her reputation, along with the JLF's.

That was something Cornelia did not understand. Why would he willingly show both himself and the JLF as mere guerilla fighters, the worst scum by kidnapping a comatose man? True, Clovis was not perfect, and did Area 11 more damage than good, but killing him at his weakest was a line a proud warrior would never cross, not even Cornelia.

Maybe the JLF was even less stable than they had previously thought? In any case, they did not concern Cornelia. If they couldn't do anything for seven years, why should it be different now? The closest thing to victory they had in seven years was Osaka, where they had killed over a dozen Britannian policemen before being hunted down by the Purist Faction.

Zero on other hand, Zero made Cornelia quite uneasy. He could've killed her and Clovis both yesterday, yet he let her go unharmed, even going as far as to kill Kusakabe for his actions.

Befuddled, she rested her head on her hand as she pondered the masked man's motives. To an extent, the princess had to admit she held some respect for the man. He was clearly unlike the other Elevens. She even hesitated to call him a terrorist, he was more of a resistance fighter, fighting not out of his selfish reasons, rather, to free his country, and she could understand that.

Still, that did not make yesterday's events any less humiliating.

She grimaced as she recalled Kusakabe's crazed mutterings and the demand to sign that damn paper. She didn't even know what was written on it, and doubted it even mattered anymore. The man was dead, and so were his terms.

Sighing, she grabbed the TV remote, ready to turn it on. She figured it couldn't hurt to see what the media reported about the incident from yesterday, and to note which TV stations kept its existence a secret and refused to broadcast it.

The very first station was a live broadcast by Thomas Banks. The man was a TV reporter for Britannia Today, one of the most popular TV channels in Britannia.

Interested, Cornelia turned up the volume.

"... which is quite a tragedy, Juniper. Thank you for your time, fellow Britannians."

Turning off the TV, she sighed. It would seem she'd have to wait for another news report.

Just as she was about to stand up, she heard a knock on the door.

She smiled, recognizing the gentle knocking. "Come in, Euphie." she called out, still smiling.

True to her earlier prediction, it was her sister Euphie in all her pink glory who walked in. "Sister," she greeted sweetly, but a frown broke the serenity on her face as she noted the empty bottle of wine on the table.

Cornelia grimaced. She had completely forgotten to throw it away.

Euphie shook her head sadly and threw the bottle to the trash. She did not say anything to Cornelia about it, but the disappointed sigh that left her mouth stung Cornelia more than any words ever could.

The first time she had gotten drunk was when Schneizel told her Empress Marianne's children, Lelouch and Nunnally had died in Japan during the invasion. She was too stricken with grief to think straight, and poor Euphie made her promise never to do it again.

"Clovis is doing better," said Euphemia, now sitting across her. "The doctors do not know when he will wake up, though." she sighed at the end.

"That's good," nodded Cornelia. At least something good came out of that mess yesterday. Clovis was safe and sound, with two Glaston Knights guarding the hospital, and some of Cornelia's best men standing vigil in front of his room.

The doctors had their own special ID tattooed on their biceps, which would be removed once Clovis woke up.

Cornelia's men had the right to always stop a doctor from doing anything suspicious and remove them from the case. Each corridor of the hospital was constantly filmed and analyzed by the security.

In theory, the hospital was impenetrable.

"I suppose Clovis' health isn't the only thing you're here for?" asked Cornelia. It was a pressing issue, but nothing that couldn't wait.

"Unfortunately, no." Euphemia admitted. "Father has requested to see you, sister."

Cornelia felt as if someone kicked her hard in the stomach, and forced all the air out of her lungs. Breathless, she struggled to breathe, but the image of her father's angry face was the only thing she could see, and made even the simplest tasks seem tough.

"Shhh, breathe, it's all right, I'm right here." Euphie whispered into her hair as she patted her on the back.

Cornelia did not know how they had ended up on the floor, but she was thankful for Euphie's distractions as she finally managed to take a deep breath and hugged Euphie for support.

Euphie was right, after all, her father knew better than to throw away his most skilled General. He was far too calculating for that. She was safe, at least for now. Her title was endangered by Zero. If she could not defeat a poorly equipped freedom fighter, how could she hold the title of the Witch of Britannia?

"Euphie, thank you..." murmured Cornelia as she finally gathered her thoughts and calmed down.

"Don't mention it, that's what siblings are for." replied Euphie in her usuall cheerful tone of voice.

"Anyway, when do I have to talk to father?" She asked, having picked herself up from the floor, inspecting the wrinkles on her clothes.

"Half an hour from now." responded Euphie, glancing at her watch. She frowned. "Get cleaned up first, though."

Laughing at Euphemia's expression, Cornelia briskly walked to the huge bathroom.

Twenty five minutes later.

Viceroy's office

Cornelia nervously fiddled with her uniform, making sure one last time that she looked spotless, a true image of a Britannian General. On the inside, however, she was the pure opposite. She felt like a small child about to get punished by their parents for causing mischief.

"Cornelia." Charles greeted her, with a tone so cold it made her shudder involuntarily. The Emperor was, unlike her, the very picture of calm, resting both his hands on the Throne, looking almost disinterested, like his very child was below his notice.

On any other person, Cornelia would've claimed it was all a fallacy, a measure to make the other person feel like they wronged more than they truly did, but Cornelia knew very well, that it was indeed so for her Father.

Knowing her father did not appreciate waste of time, she was quick to return the courtesy. "Father, I am glad to see you. Are you well?"

The Emperor frowned at the question, and she shut her mouth, waiting for him to speak. She felt it wouldn't be pretty, though.

He clenched his jaw. "You are a disgrace, Cornelia." He shook his head, "I didn't expect this from you, to be this sentimental and fall into such an obvious trap. It would seem your time away from the battlefield has done you more harm than good."

Cornelia bit her lip so hard, she could already taste the coppery taste of blood on her tongue as she tried to keep herself together. Her father did not appreciate weakness, she reminded herself, forcing herself to drain her face of all emotions, matching her father's blank gaze.

"You have my sincerest apologies, Majesty. It will not happen again, I will not let those terrorists stain Britannia's reputation anymore."

"Hmph," Her father huffed, "As much as I want to believe you, you've disappointed me so far. You've lost to those Elevens not once, but twice now, and allowed them to kidnap Clovis, tell me, why should I give you another chance?"

Cornelia did not even bother to search for excuses. Charles would not accept any, and think of it as her refusing to admit she was responsible. Then, she realized how little anything she said mattered to him, that he had already decided what her fate would be, and allowed herself to be, for once in her life, honest with her father.

"I will be the first to admit that I made mistakes, Father, but from what we've seen of Zero, he is not a normal terrorist. No, he appears to be a good strategist, as well as a capable leader, something we have only encountered in Europe, and you've sent Schneizel to deal with it. Other than him, I am the only one capable of outsmarting Zero. I won't deny, I made the same mistake Clovis did, and underestimated him. However, that will not happen again." claimed Cornelia boldly, which seemed to amuse Charles.

"You are indeed correct, Cornelia." He agreed, nodding at her claim. "Do you believe Zero is a serious threat to Britannia?"

She frowned at the question. "No, as he is right now, he is not." replied Cornelia, "However, if we are to let him spread his influence, he could become a serious threat, which is why I believe we should exterminate him before he can turn China against us, or gain EU's support."

"That's right. Then you agree that we need to regard him as such, and focus all our strength on removing that threat?"

"No, not all of it," She shook her head, "two capable Viceroys could take care of Zero quite easily if they had sufficient amount of soldiers."

Then Charles did something Cornelia had not expected. The corners of his lips turned upward, and he relaxed against his Throne, looking like a cat that got the cream. That gaze alarmed Cornelia. What could he be planning?

"That's right, two capable people. Tell me, what has Euphemia done that turned out to be benefical in the long run for Britannia?" he inquired in a voice that suggested he already knew the answer.

Cornelia swallowed as realization finally swept through her. Charles had laid out bait for her, baiting her with questions she could easily answer, only to drop the real bomb. As punishment for her mistakes, he wanted to take Euphe away from her.

Suddenly, coming back to Africa did not seem like a bad thing at all. She fought to keep breathing and not give in. He wanted her to lose her cool, but she would not let him have that satisfaction.

He waved his hand in the air. "You do not have an answer, just as I thought. Tell Euphemia the Knight of Nine will come to pick her up and send her to the EU. It is about time for her to learn the ropes and start being my child. You spoiled her far too much."

Before her mind could register what that meant, the Emperor hung up, leaving a once proud Princess into a sobbing mess as she cursed Zero for Euphie's fate.

* * *

><p>Kaguya could barely keep the triumphat smirk off her lips as she enjoyed in the view of Munakata's face twisting as the messenger droned about Kusakabe's desperate move. Truly, she wished she had a camera to capture the storm of emotions on the fool's face.<p>

Of course, the first was disbelief. The idiot could not believe the patriotic, righteous JLF would ever commit such a desperate move, and looked almost afraid of the notion, staring at the boy as if he had insulted Jesus himself. Munakata had always been too confident in everything he did, which came at a deadly cost when the invasion began.

The Munakata clan had always been respected in Japan, because of their rich samurai history, producing the country's finest warriors ever since Kenji Munakata founded the clan. As it was expected, Munakata was the first person the government asked for help, as Genbu Kururugi committed suicide.

He had been the one to refuse to grant Todoh's men, even after Japan's only victory, Itsukushima, and chose to attack the Britannians head on with over half of their military, which ultimately resulted in a crushing defeat, as Munakata had counted on the support of China.

Then, anger struck him, and his face twisted into an ugly grimace as she gripped his cane so tightly she could see his hands turn into sickening white. His lips were a firm line, and his gaze ever so displeased, seemingly focused on the messenger boy, but Kaguya knew better; he was most likely staring through him, recalling everything he did wrong, and thinking of ways to pin the blame on someone else, preferably Kaguya herself, which Kaguya had of course, expected and having already prepared a perfect way to defuse the situation and make him look even more of a fool, was not worried at all about the things he might say.

Oh, the relations between the Sumeragi Clan and the Munakata Clan seemed peaceful enough on paper, but the truth couldn't be more different. At best, it was tense, even with interference of other Clans.

Munakata disliked Kaguya for not being a puppet leader he could use, and Kaguya responded in kind.

Finally, he seemed to accept that what the messenger was reporting was indeed the truth, and visibly calmed down, looking mildly disappointed.

To her glee, Kaguya found that Osakabe seemed to be more accepting of Zero, even visibly smiling when told of how Zero handled the situation. At least she was not alone in supporting Zero anymore.

Osakabe Clan, while being, so to speak, the weakest of them all, still had its roots deep in Area 11's underground, and the Houses' eyes and ears in the Ghettos.

"It would seem I was mistaken about this Zero fellow," Osakabe admitted at last, nodding in her direction. "Lady Kaguya is right. We can't support both groups at the same time, and I believe it takes a fool not to see how Zero can benefit Japan with the right resources."

Munakata glared at her right after, clearly believing she had a hand in Osakabe's change of heart.

"What of the Japanese Liberation Front?" Munakata interjected. "We cannot just cut our support, they're still our largest armed force, the closest thing to an army. Unlike Zero and his ragtag group of inexperienced civilians. I hear his third in command is a school teacher, Ohgi, if I recall correctly."

Kaguya almost snorted, but thankfully stopped herself, she settled for merely offering Munakata a mocking smile. "Katase's third in command was Kusakabe, don't you remember? Also, I believe we've alredy discussed the JLF success, or rather, lack of it, but I suppose it is to be expected of you to have such short term memory, you are old, after all."

Munakata growled in anger, and doubtless prepared to say more, but a harsh glare from Kirihara stopped him. He immediately bowed his head down in defeat.

Kirihara turned to look at her. "Lady Kaguya, personal attacks will not be tolerated in the future, please, refrain from repeating that mistake." though his tone was calm, Kaguya knew he was already annoyed, and donned her best sorrowful facade and apologized.

"Lord Munakata, if you are still hesitant about supporting Zero, would you care to hear my reasoning for supporting him?" Osakabe offered to the clan leader, and at his nod, began to speak.

"While I will agree that the Japanese Liberation Front is disciplined, let me remind you that they are merely what remained of Japan's Army before the war. Loss had taken a toll on them, and they are not the same men they had been when Japan was a free country. Their morale is, according to my sources, almost nonexistent, while Zero's men actually have a vision of the future, and fueled by their recent victories, believe that freeing Japan is possible, not a long lost dream. What I like about Zero is that he is not afraid to attack them head on, using even the simplest trick in the book and turning it into a deadly move. He is unpredictable, like the wind. That is what you are afraid of - Katase you could always control, but not Zero."

"Zero is a wildcard, but from what we've seen, he's someone we cannot afford to lose." Kaguya added.

Kirihara sighed. "We need to do something about the Holy Swords as well. They're some of our finest warriors, and while I am sure they will not betray us, Britannia is a wretched thing, and will not hesitate to execute them."

"I propose that we send Zero the Guren. He will make better use of it than Katase, and his first order of business could be to save the Holy Swords." Kaguya pounced on the chance immediately. She knew Zero would not miss the opportunity to tarnish Cornelia's reputation even more, and anger her in such a way she would become reckless and obsessed with revenge, effectively making herself a weaker enemy.

"It is not a trifling matter, we shall vote on it." Kirihara decided.

Kaguya was uncharacteristically nervous. Osakabe would surely support her, as would Kuboin, in order to win her favor and up his chances of convincing her to marry his grandson.

Now, that was the part when things got tricky. Munakata would surely be against it, and Kirihara, being the ever stubborn old man, would rather trust Katase again. Yoshino was the member who would make the difference, and was related to Munakata by marriage, but never seemed to openly agree with either side, choosing to remain neutral instead.

She held her breath all the while the members wrote their choice on a piece of paper, folded it and handed it to Kirihara. Her own 'Yes' was a bit smudged and looked strangely messy, but she could not help herself.

Kirihara's face did not betray any emotion as he went over the votes. Putting down the last paper, he faced them all. "It has been decided that the Guren is to be sent to..."

She could feel her nails digging into her palms, as she waited for Kirihara to reveal the final decision.

"... The Black Knights." He revealed with a displeased sigh.

She let out the breath she'd been holding. Yoshino nodded her way, as if saying that she had won. Kaguya would have to thank him after the meeting.

Kaguya could almost feel Munakata burning with rage, and sent him the brightest smile she could muster before exiting the room to make sure the Guren would be sent to Zero, along with a small gift to show her appreciation.

* * *

><p>Katase eyed the number written on the paper in front of him. Even if he did not like the idea of asking Zero for help, he had to admit it was better than having to beg the Six Houses for more resources.<p>

He knew he had no choice in the matter, it was either that, or Zero himself would most likely save the Swords alone and try to recruit them to his cause, which was something Katase could not afford. The Swords were the JLF's pride, that kind of PR they needed, and perfect idols for their recruits.

Them going over to Zero's side would most likely end up in most of the Front joining Zero. If he could save them with Zero, it would boost their morale and save them from the PR nightmare Kusakabe had caused.

Even that name left a bitter taste in his mouth. To think that he'd considered him a friend once.

He shook his head and sighed, accepting his fate. Katase fished out his phone, and dialed the number.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I realize that this is short, think of it as a teaser for the full chapter. It will be published either tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow, as I finally got inspired to write it.<strong>

**I want to thank you guys for the overwhelming support, and to show you how thankful I am, I will let you choose the pairing. There is a poll on my profile, so if you're interested in stuff like that, feel free to vote.**


End file.
